


The Corruption Brothers

by Itch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AJL stayed up for over 21 hours by this point, AU: Small town, Angst, Big brothers threatening each other, Bottom!Cas, Bottom!Gabriel, CAS LOOSES HIS VIRGINITY, Cas covered in motor oil, Church!kink, Cocaine Use, Destiel - Freeform, Detoxing, Dom!Sam, Drug Use, Fluff, Foreign Languages, Gabe and Cas are preachers kids, Gabriel is a secret nerd, Lots of kissing, Luke is Lucifer, M/M, Mentions of cocaine OD, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam and Dean the Bad Boys, School, Self fellating, Sex, Singing, Size Kink, Smut, Sub!Gabriel, Top!Sam, Very brief Saestiel, alcohol use, attempts to fit the phrase "monster cock", piano playing, semi public sex, sex while high, top!dean, virgin!cas, we are mature adults, we swear, writers are sleep deprived college/university students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 53,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itch/pseuds/Itch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean Winchester are the bad boys in this tiny town in the middle of nowhere. Gabriel and Castiel Novak are Pastor Michael Novak's sons who have just moved in. </p><p>Will Sam and Dean succeed in corrupting the preacher's sons?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me and Itch have been working at this for like a week now, and we can't stop writing. This AU was his idea, btw. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Sam and Dean Winchester were bad news. Everyone in the small town knew it. After Mary Winchester died when the boys were young, John let his boys run wild and set a bad example until his liver gave out two years ago.

Dean was the older one of the two. He was amazing with his hands and cars. He can hotwire any car, no question. He often did so too, and would joyride down Main Street, whooping and hollering at all hours of the day. He drank like old man Winchester did, and was an absolute terror. He could hold his drink better than his father, and hustled pool easily. Sam wasn’t much better. Sam was book smart as well as street smart, and he used the fact that he knew the laws of the town and state just as well, if not better, than Judge Milligan to his full advantage. He was also wicked with electronics, and would often hack into banks and the police database to steal money or take things off of his and his brother’s record.The younger Winchester didn’t drink a whole lot, but whispers on the street was that he had a nasty cocaine addiction. No matter what, the Winchesters were trouble through and through, always getting into trouble and fights.

These were the boys that parents warned their daughters about. “Don’t get mixed in with them Winchesters,” they would be told. “They’re nothing but trouble.” But the girls didn’t care. The danger and excitement, not to mention that both men were mighty fine looking, was too much for them, and starting at 17, they would seek them out.

Dean was actually a soft soul in the sheets, contrasting with his rough personality. He paid attention to their needs, wants, and desires, and many girls left with star eyes and compliments on “knowing his way around a girl’s body.” Sam, by contrast, was the kinkier of the two. Some girls were afraid to go to the six foot four hunk of a hacker, but once he was able to persuade them to sleep with him, the quiet calm facade would disappear and the hungry sexual predator come out. Rope, spankings, toys, and filthy, dirty praises would sprinkle the bedroom, and they would come out proudly covered in hickies and other telling marks, beaming and saying that he was an absolute dream, that even though sometimes it would hurt, he would never intentionally hurt. One girl said that she requested him drawing blood, and she said it was nearly painless, and extremely hot, showing off the scars on her hips. Within a few years, they had screwed every girl between the ages of 17 and 21. So they moved onto the boys in the same age group. Men were more wary of the bad boys, but after a few nights underneath them, a cock in their ass, and they were singing praises of their sexual prowess.

All of that changed when Pastor Michael Novak came with his two sons, Gabriel and Castiel.

 

Castiel was the younger of the two, and the more religious. He had a mop of shockingly dark hair on his head and stunningly blue eyes that many of the older women at his previous church had said were a gift from the Lord. He sung in the choir, previously a soprano with a voice of an angel but now he’d sunk in the rank as puberty hit, landing himself comfortably as a baritone who carried the rest of the choir. Gabriel however was a different story. If his father hadn’t been Pastor Michael no one would have believed he and Castiel were even related. Gabriel was shorter despite the few years of an age difference, and he wasn’t really into the whole church thing, nowhere near as much as Castiel and his dad. He’d spent too much time being noticed as gorgeous by both the girls and the boys at his school to become the perfect son Michael had thought he’d been. Who could blame people for looking though? Gabriel had longer hair than Castiel, and it was a sandy gold colour, and his eyes were the colour of honey left out in the sun. They couldn’t look any less like brothers if they’d tried. The first thing they noticed as they drove into town on the blustery Monday morning were two boys sitting on a bench by the church, both tall, both handsome, and both wearing plaid. The taller one caught Gabriel’s eye and he nudged the other boy, pointing at the car. They both watched as the car drove off, parking near the cottage behind the church.

 “Well, what do you think?” Michael asked as he stepped out of the car gesturing to the building in front of them.

 “Quaint.” Gabriel replied, he too leaving the car. He was way more interested in the boys he’d just seen than their new house. _Shouldn’t they be in school right now?_

 

Dean and Sam drove away from the church, but not too far. Sam was driving, as Dean had a couple of beers already and Sam could drive better when high.

 “Cute preacher’s kids,” Dean said as they observed the newcomers. “I can only see one, I thought ol’ Meg said there was two.”

 “He’s still in the car, jerk,” Sam said, his fingers slightly itching for his next fix. “He looks to be your type, though.”

 “Yeah, you like ‘em little,” Dean laughed, pointing to the short blonde man. “You look like a freakin’ moose next to him.”

 “And you just look like the town drunk,” Sam laughed. Breaking down, he found his stash of coke in the car and began snorting.

 “Sammy, I told ya, not in Baby,” his brother lamented.

 “If you can drink in the car, I can snort in the car,” the youngest retorted, smiling as the cocaine hit his veins. “Damn that feels good.”

 “Shh, the other one’s gettin’ outta the car,” Dean hissed, his eyes boring into the car to see the other one emerge.

 

Castiel got out the car, running a hand through his hair, mussing it up more than it already was. Falling asleep in the car had been ungraceful, and a stupid choice as it meant Gabriel could see how many jellybeans Castiel could fit in his mouth.

 “It’s lovely Father.” He said politely, staring at the small house. He didn’t like it. He’d heard rumours about this town from the people at their old school. People here were more rampant and less likely to come to the church.

 “I’m glad you like it. Why don’t you boys go take a walk around, and meet me back here in an hour? I’ll start unpacking.” Michael turned and looked at his boys, smiling at them. Sometimes he wished Gabriel was more like his younger brother, but he was still a good kid. “Just don’t get lost.”

 “What’re we waiting for, c’mon Cassie.” Gabriel said, wrapping an arm round his brother’s shoulders and frog marching him away from their dad towards Main Street.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Novaks meet the Winchesters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter up! This may take awhile, there's a LOT of writing we've done before we went, "Let's start posting this to AO3"

Dean’s mouth dropped at the sight of the man that got out of the car, whistling lowly.

Sam also whistled. “Okay. You have a REALLY hot guy. Like, Jesus, he looks like he’s just been fucked.”

 “By me,” Dean smirked.

 “Or me. I wonder what he’d look like all stretched out and tied up.”

 “Sam!”

 “What?” Sam grinned, looking at his brother. “I’m just speculating. It’s not like you haven’t seen me work.”

Dean smirked. “You know what, you’re right. He would look absolutely delicious like that. So would the blonde." Sam groaned and palmed his cock through his jeans.

  “Bitch,” Dean said playfully, pushing his little brother.

 “Jerk,” Sam quipped. “Hey, look, they’re heading towards Main. Think we should make an introduction?”

Dean grinned. “Meet ‘em outside the general store? Sure thing, Sammy. Smart thinking.”

Sam shrugged. “I’m the brains, you’re the brawn,” he said before getting out of the car, laughing raucously as his brother swung at him.

 “Awe, Dean,” he teased, as his brother got out of the car. “You know I love you.”

 “If you turn this into a goddamn chick flick moment, I swear to Christ I will run you over with Baby,” Dean threatened half heartedly.

 “You wouldn’t risk bending her rims over my dead body,” Sam said, wrapping an arm around his brother.

 “You’re right. I’d steal one of Bobby’s semi’s.” The two brothers laughed as they went to go meet the new kids in town.

 

Gabriel was just talking at Castiel. He wasn’t even listening, but by God was he ever going to-

 “Shut up!” Castiel yelled at his brother, pushing him playfully.

 “What?” Gabriel feigned being hurt by his brother’s outburst and rolled his eyes. “I was just saying you’re rocking the post-coitus hairstyle if I do say so myself.” That look in Gabriel’s eye was dangerous and Castiel knew it.

 “And how would you know?” Castiel snapped back, staring at himself in a shop mirror trying to pat it down.

 “There are things you just know.” He said, leaning on the window beside Castiel, watching a dark coloured car roll down the street towards them. “Hey, I think that’s the two guys I was telling you about.” He said, gesturing with a nod of his head. They’d looked like trouble yeah sure but Gabriel liked trouble.

 “What, the ones that you said looked like your ‘finest wet dreams’ if I’m to quote you?” Castiel asked, turning to look at the car that Gabriel had gestured to.

 “Precisely.” Castiel grabbed Gabriel’s elbow, dragging him towards the town centre.

 “Gabriel please we just arrived in town, can we not give Father a bad reputation before his first sermon?” Gabriel just rolled his eyes.

 “You are no fun.”  

 

Dean and Sam got out of the car and followed the two of them, arguing loudly.

  “NO, Sammy, you can’t try that again, do you remember what Judge Milligan said if you tried that again?”

 “DEAN that was four years ago, before I even knew how to do proxy servers! Think about it!”

 “You’re just going to blow it all on your nose candy,” Dean grumbled.

 “No, I won’t,” Sam scoffed. “Some would go towards your booze, pipe down, we’re getting close.”

Unfortunately Dean was firmly focused on giving his baby brother a lecture about his snow addiction that he ran right into the dark haired kid, attempting to fix his hair in the window.

 “SHIT!”

 “DEAN, you fucking asshole!” Sam said. He smiled apologetically at the dark haired kid. “I’m sorry, my brother is an idiot.” He threw a bitchface at his brother, who scowled.

  


Gabriel stood up straighter, puffing out his chest and squaring his shoulders as they bumped into Castiel.

 “Watch where you’re going.” He growled, trying to act as tough as he could as the gaze of the taller of the two fell on him and _oh sweet Jesus have mercy_ he was gorgeous. Gabriel had a mini tirade of hate ready for the two as they bumped into his brother, but he forgot how to speak when he locked gaze with the boy.

 “Gabriel, it’s fine, he made a mistake.” Castiel grumbled, not appreciating his brother’s snappiness and his protective instincts. He looked up at the boy who’d walked into him. Cute. Short hair, green eyes, freckles, though the glint in his eyes was dangerous. And his breath smelt like alcohol. Castiel, against his better judgement, held out his hand.

 “My name’s Castiel, and this is my brother Gabriel. We just moved here.”

 

Dean grinned and took Castiel’s hand, shaking it. “I’m Dean, this here is my little brother Sammy. We’ve been here all our lives. Don’t mind me askin’, but what kind of fucking name is Castiel?”

Sam rolled his eyes and locked gazes again with Gabriel. Damn, he loved those bright gold eyes, so close to his actual hair color that it was arousing. He flashed his dimples at Gabriel, smiling winningly. “My brother tends to be crude,” he said apologetically. Dean, on the other hand, was observing this Castiel kid. Bright blue eyes that the older Winchester swore bore into his fucking soul, so wide and innocent. Despite his attempts to flatten it, he looked like he just had the most amazing sex of his life (Hopefully by yours truly, or even his little brother), and it was dark. It looked amazingly soft too.

 “Castiel is an angel. The Angel of Thursday.” He said, smiling up at Dean. He shrunk under the gaze of Dean. He looked… hungry. “And Gabriel is an archangel, the Messenger of the Lord.” He poked Gabriel with his elbow who jumped.

 “Yeah that’s me.” He said without even thinking. Those dimples on Sam were stunning, and judging by the glint in Sam’s eyes he knew it. “And I don’t mind a little crudeness. The reason Dad dragged us out here was because he was concerned I was getting in with the wrong crowd you feel me?” He said in a perfectly nonchalant manner. This felt a lot more comfortable than he thought it would causing him to dig in his hoodie pocket for a lollipop, pulling out four. “Pick your poison.” He said, offering them to the Winchester brothers, before taking the strawberry one. “‘Cept this one, it’s mine.” He unwrapped it one handed and popped it in his mouth, making eye contact with Sam as he did so. Sam gave a soft, barely audible groan as he watched Gabriel pop the strawberry lollipop into his mouth. A thousand and one fantasies of Gabriel on his knees sucking him off in a variety of ways flashed through Sam’s mind before he selected the root beer lollipop, while Dean went for the cherry.

 “Angels, huh? Well, Cas, don’t mind me sayin’ this but you look like a goddamn angel,” Dean said, unwrapping the lollipop and putting it in his mouth.

Sam chuckled. “You’re thinkin’ with your other head again, bro.”

Dean shrugged. “‘s not my fault, I mean, look at him Sammy!” Sam rolled his eyes and looked over Castiel, while Dean did the same to Gabriel. Dean liked what he was seeing in Gabriel. A little corruption later, and he would be in the wrong crowd like Daddy dearest feared. Cas, on the other hand, would be so much sweeter to corrupt. Sam was thinking the same exact thing, and he was already imagining Cas at his feet, begging for his cock and touch.

 “I’m likin’ it,” Dean said suddenly. “Hey, you guys want like a beer or something? Maybe something a little stronger?”

 “Hell no, they ain’t gettin’ my blow!” Sam protested, shoving his brother playfully. “Imma need that if Imma gonna do that thing again.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Brothers!” He threw up his hands. “Fine, just the beer. Or whiskey, I think I got a fifth in that in Baby.”

 Castiel looked offended at the offer.

 “You do know that we’re Pastor Michael’s sons right? You know? The guy in the church? The one you’ve probably never been to in your life?” He snapped, glaring at Dean. How dare this stranger offer him alcohol and drugs. Gabriel side-eyed Castiel and put his arm round his shoulders, dragging his brother closer to him, and he took the sweet out of his mouth with an obscene pop. Yes Sam, I saw you watching he thought as he saw the younger Winchester’s cheeks flush slightly.

 “I think what my baby brother is trying to say,” he started “is that he’s too much of a Daddy’s boy to ever live a little.” He ruffled Castiel’s hair - messing it up despite the fact Castiel had just flattened it. “And he’s too much of an asshole to not tell on me if I did.” He put the sweet back in his mouth, still holding onto Cas’ shoulders. He didn’t mind, in fact he was pretty glad that Gabriel was here at the moment. These two looked like they could take him, slam him against a wall, and ravage him.

 “Yeah. What Gabriel said. Not the asshole thing.” He corrected himself quickly, smiling shyly.

 “Shut up Cassie we both know you’re an asshole.”

 Dean couldn’t help but laugh.

Sam rolled his eyes and shrugged. “Dean doesn’t go into the church very often, but I do go every Sunday, and sometimes on Wednesdays,” He mentioned. And it was true. What he didn’t mention was the fact that on Fridays, when the church was empty, he’d sometimes bring his prey of the day in with him (after picking the locks) and fuck them in the confessionals or in the pews. One girl had him fuck her while she was bent over the altar like a virgin sacrifice, and Sam had exploded at that.

Dean nodded. “Yeah, Sammy’s a good kid,” he said, chuckling and Sam shook his head. “Not as bad as I am, but still bad.”

 “Dean, please, I am SO much worse than you. I just get away with more,” Sam told him. He rolled the lollipop around in his mouth before taking it out and smirking.

 “That’s ‘cause of your puppy dog eyes. Everyone ‘cept me thinks you’re fuckin’ adorable.”

Sam unleashed his puppy dog eyes on the preacher’s kids. “I am adorable.” Dean snickered.

  “I think I’ll have to agree with Samster there Dean-o” Gabriel laughed, throwing Sam a playful wink.  “I think you’re adorable.” He said, letting Castiel go finally. “And maybe we’ll see you in church this Wednesday.” He said, licking a small circle over the top of the lollipop before checking his phone for the time.

 “What time is it?” Cas asked. Gabriel just groaned.

 “Daddy dearest is going to want us home soon.” He said, stuffing the phone back in his pocket. He wanted to stay here, talk to Sam and Dean, mainly Sam but sometimes you gotta be polite. “It was nice talking to you both, but we should be getting back.” He said, stuffing both his hands is his pockets now like a scolded child.

 “We’ll see you two at school tomorrow?” Castiel asked, holding his hand out to Dean to shake his hand goodbye.

 Dean shook Castiel’s hand. “You’ll see Sammy at school. I dropped out a couple of years ago. Couldn’t handle it. ‘Sides, I don’t need no education to do what I love.”

Sam rolled his eyes and winked at Gabriel. “What he means is he’d rather work on cars than do homework,” he explained. “Well, you’ll see me in church on Wednesday.” He smiled and held out his hand towards Gabriel. “See you soon.” Gabriel shook Sam’s hand, smiling at the warmth and the surprising softness of it before the two brothers walked back to the church.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Novaks talk about the Winchesters and tell Michael that they have met them. The next day, start of school, Sam and Cas talk.

“Don’t tell me you were actually considering getting drunk with them?” Castiel said once they were out of earshot, glaring at Gabriel.

 “Cas, if it hadn’t already come to your attention, I’m not you okay. Hell I’m not even sure if God exists - don’t you dare tell Dad - so why should I follow every single rule of the Bible. Plus there’s no rules saying we can’t drink, we’ve had red wine before.” He said, shrugging and not looking at his younger brother. Yes, he thought to himself, I was 100% up for getting drunk in that car with them, mainly because Sam was there though. This as exactly the kind of trouble Dad had moved them here to get away from and then he and Cas had to go falling right into Sam and Dean’s laps didn’t they.

 “I won’t tell him, I know you’ve been questioning your faith for a while.” Cas started, “and I know that but they’re strangers. And they looked like trouble.” He said what’d been on his mind since Dean had walked into him.

Dean and Sam watched them walk away before grinning at each other.

  “Oh yeah, I say we corrupt ‘em,” Dean grinned, and Sam laughed.

 “Won’t take much for Gabe, but for Cas? That’s going to be so delicious.”

 “My thoughts exactly, Sammy. Start ‘im up during school, then get ‘em in church.”

Sam grinned. “I so want to fuck Cas in the confessional.”

Dean roared with laughter. “You would, you kinky fucker.”

Sam shrugged. “You can’t deny that fucking the preacher’s kid- the good one, that is- inside his own goddamn church isn’t arousing.”

Dean couldn’t. “Yeah, but you know me. I’m a guy that’s sensitive to their feelings”

 “Only while you’re fuckin’ ‘em.”

Dean laughed. “Alright, I need another beer. I’m gonna hotwire that new vehicle of Benny’s. He said I could, anyways. Wants to see if I can beat my record.”

Sam grinned. “I’m going to hack into Judge Milligan’s bank account. Wire a couple through into ours. It’ll get us some food, you some booze, and me some more coke. I’m getting low.”

Dean laughed some more. “After I hotwire and joyride, I’m gonna get my sleeve.”

Sam grinned. “Can’t wait, man.”

Dean grinned back, almost wolfishly. “Neither can I.”

And with that, the two boys headed back into the Impala.

Gabriel and Castiel got back to their new house and were welcomed by the scent of freshly brewed tea.

 “We’re back!” Gabe shouted, shucking off his hoodie and draping it over the back of a chair, planning to move it when he went into his bedroom.

 “Have fun?” Michael asked, appearing from the kitchen with a teapot.

 “Yeah. Bumped into a couple of locals, one of them’s in Cassie’s year at school.” Gabriel said, taking the pot from his father and pouring Castiel a cup of tea. “Seems nice enough.” Cas took the cup from Gabriel, who put the pot down.

 “Oh? Happen to catch names?” Michael asked, smiling at his sons. It’d be nice if they made friends this quickly after moving to the new area, hoping that it would smooth out the moving process.

 “Sam and Dean.” Castiel said, taking a sip from his cup. “Sam attends church Sundays and Wednesdays. Dean doesn’t attend at all.” Castiel answered his father’s unspoken question and Michael just nodded.

 

The next morning, Sam dragged himself out of bed and snorted some coke before heading to school, wearing one of his plaid shirts and lowrise jeans. He combed his hair and placed it into a messy bun before knocking on his brother’s door. “Hey, asshole, heading to school,” he announced.

“Whatever, go corrupt Angel Boy,” Dean slurred. “Bitch.”

“Jerk,” Sam retorted before heading to the school. He sat outside of the school with a book until he saw Cas making his way up.

“Hey Cas!” he greeted, bookmarking his page and heading over to the dark haired kid.

Castiel recognised Sam immediately and he smiled brightly, waving at Sam. Gabriel who was a few paces behind Cas gave Cas a filthy look.

 “Why is it all the ones I like want _you_.” He teased, jabbing Cas in the ribs, making him flinch.

 “What?” Gabriel just waved Cas off, skipping up to Sam.

 “Good morning Samaroo.” He greeted Sam with a flamboyant bow, before shoving a lollipop into Sam’s pocket. “Little something to remember me by.” He joked, heading off towards his first class of the day, leaving Sam watching him go and Castiel looking downright mortified.

Sam chuckled and winked at Cas. “So, Cas, what classes do you have?” he asked, holding onto the lollipop. He enjoyed the flamboyant bow and the lollipop in his pocket, but he relished the innocence of Castiel.

Castiel scowled at his brother before turning back to Sam, that sunny smile spreading across his face again.

 “Uhm, English, Maths, Performing Arts and Religious Studies.” he said, handing Sam his timetable. He liked Sam, he seemed smart, though way way too interested in Gabriel for his own good. Cas knew from what had happened before Gabriel was a love em and leave em type of guy. Unless you were Kali, in which case he was never going to let you go.

Sam looked over the schedule.

  “Oh, sweet, we have Performing Arts together,” he said brightly. “And English.” He handed the schedule back to him. “This is going to be awesome.” His dimples flashed brilliantly.  

Castiel blushed.

  “Can you show me the way to English?” He asked, left hand absent mindedly moving up to play with the small silver cross he wore around his neck at all times. It was grounding for him, play with it when nervous and he calmed down. “You know Gabriel is way friendlier with you than he is with like, everyone else he knows.” Castiel tried to start up conversation with Sam in the only way he knew how. Talk about the better brother.

Sam laughed. “Yeah, I figured. But hey, I’m not complaining, Gabe’s cute.” He gestured the way towards their English class. “But you? Man, we’re gonna have to keep the girls off of you, you’re like sex on wheels. With those eyes? Yeah, girls are going to be falling all over ya. Much like my brother did yesterday.” He winked playfully.

 “Dean what?” Castiel said, stumbling slightly. Yeah okay girls in his last school had hit on him, and some of them were cute, but he’d never had a guy hit on him. Especially not when they knew his Dad was in the church, people seemed to automatically assume that meant he hated homosexuals. “And I’m telling Gabriel you called him cute.” Castiel laughed.

 “Oh, yeah. I know my bro,” Sam said, catching Castiel’s elbow. “Both of us are bi, so it’s not a huge deal. And go ahead, tell Gabe I called him cute. He is. Like a giant teddy bear. One I can throw over my shoulder. Or, preferably, against a wall.” Castiel blushed vivid red at the last comment and choked on his words. He did not need the image of his older brother being pressed against the wall in his head.

 “I’m telling him that too.” Castiel sassed at Sam, turning into the English classroom they’d stopped outside of and he gave the teacher the sunniest smile. “Good morning.” He chirruped before finding himself a free seat at the back of the room.

Sam laughed and nodded at Shurley before heading back and sitting next to Cas. “Man, you’re sassy. I think we’re gonna get along,” he said. Peeking to see where Shurley was, he dug into his bag for his needle. He didn’t like to shoot his veins with the cocaine, but his snorting stash was low, and it was of a weaker strand. He discreetly shot his arm, his eyes fluttering pleasurably as it hit his system. Castiel didn’t notice, he was spending too much time copying notes down from the board and listening intently. trying to catch up on the work he’d missed. It was early November, meaning two months of school had already passed.

Meanwhile, Gabriel was bored in maths class. He’d copied down the work, and done it all, in less than half the lesson, and was now doodling in the workbook. He wasn’t surprised to see that the face he was drawing on the squared paper was the face of Sam Winchester, complete with the eye shadows and the dimples. He set out on drawing Dean next, before glancing at the clock. He hated maths.

Thankful that Castiel hadn’t seen him shoot up, Sam set to work, finishing working on his essay and his short story before class even ended. He drew back out his book, Le Mort d’Arthur, and continued to read it, humming softly as he did so.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is up to his usual tricks. 
> 
> Will Sam tolerate them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, the smut will be coming. IN ABUNDANCE *dances off like Frank 'N' Furter*

By the time it was lunch time, Gabriel was bored. Too bored. Castiel recognised the look in his eyes the second they sat down together at the cafeteria table.  

  “ _Don’t_ go causing trouble on your first day.” Castiel warned, taking a large bite from a sandwich, regarding Gabriel over it.

  “Cassie dear, would I?” He winked at his brother and Cas knew at that moment there was no point talking to him about it, he’d already gone and done whatever it was he was going to do. As he swallowed his mouthful and went to ask Gabriel exactly what it was he was planning, his question answered itself in the form of Sam Winchester marching into the cafeteria covered in glitter.

  “Gabriel _what did you do_?” Cas hissed, trying not to laugh at Sam like most other people were.

 Sam Winchester was _not_ happy about being covered in glitter. For one, it was a pain in the fucking ass to get rid of. Two, he looked like that tween vampire from that stupid Twilight series. He sat down next to Castiel and huffed, crossing his arms petulantly and pouting.

 “Whoever dumped glitter on me in the men’s room is severely going to regret it,” he snarled.

  “But Samsquatch it makes you look so cute,” Gabriel teased, pinching Sam’s cheek and then laughing when Sam pulled away with a snarl. 

  “What’re you gonna do to them Sam?” Cas asked, staring right at his brother, setting his sandwich down and playing the concerned friend card. Gabriel needed to learn a lesson about pranking the tough guys. “And who do you think even had the guts?”

   “Oh, there’s plenty of people who would dare,” Sam said. He pulled out his salad and water from his bag and began viciously stabbing the offending romaine. “As to what I would do to them? Well, if they didn’t know any better, then it’d just basically be a slap on the wrist. But if they did,” his eyes glittered for a moment. “Then they’d become my little bitch.”

Gabriel squeaked as Sam spoke and choked on his drink. He glanced at Cas, who had a filthy smile on his face. A smile of ‘go on, tell him’ and Gabriel refused to be goaded by his little brother.

 “It was me.” He said, pulling out a small empty tub from his backpack, showing Sam the glittery insides. “Was bored, thought a glitter bomb would be fun.” He grinned at Sam, taking pride in his prank. He didn’t give a shit what punishment came his way, the look of surprise on Sam’s face that he’d been pranked by the new kid was more than enough.

Sam’s eyebrows knitted together in surprise, and he ate his salad thoughtfully. On one hand, he was impressed with the prank. On the other, Gabriel needed to be taught the consequences.

Well, it’d be easy to corrupt Gabriel. He was already “in with the wrong crowd” it would seem, and Sam knew just how to make him fall even further into temptation.

 “Alright, Gabe, here’s the deal. I’m not happy, and I think you know that. However, I know exactly how you can be forgiven. Tell me, does your father plan on holding any services on Friday evenings?”

  “Not that I can think of, why?” He asked, sipping his water again and watching Sam. How can someone so tough, so hardcore, look so damn attractive whilst covered in glitter and eating a salad for Christ’s sake. “And if it’s pissed you off then I’m sorry. If it’s ruined your rep, I’m not. Simple.” He pulled another strawberry lollipop from his pocket, causing Castiel to internally wonder where he gets them from, and he put it in his mouth.

  “No, it hasn’t ruined my rep, and yeah, it’s pissed me off. So, this is what you’re gonna do, Gabriel.” Sam’s look turned hungry and predatory. “Friday night, 11 PM, you will meet me in front of the church. Don’t go in, just sit on the stairs outside of it. From there, we can begin your atonement.”

 Gabriel raised his eyebrows at Sam, pulling out the lollipop slowly and flicking his tongue over the top of it.

 “I have one question for you Samster.” He said, retaining direct eye contact. He wasn’t afraid of Sam, not in the slightest. Castiel just sat there trying to mind his own business and keep the sexual tension out of his sandwich.

  “Ask away, Gabs,” Sam replied, keeping eye contact with the prankster.

  “ _Does it look like I give a shit?_ ” He whispered, a smirk pulling at the corners of his lips.

 Sam smirked in reply. “You should give a shit. Actually, a lot of them. I’d advise you. . . clean yourself before arriving. I would so hate to get. . . dirty during your penance.”

  “Sure thing Sam.” He said, slowly sucking on his lollipop. “Now, what happens if say I don’t show up, because I don’t take orders from little bitches who are covered in glitter and eating salads?” He asked, gesturing at Sam’s nearly finished lunch. Castiel choked on his sandwich, a piece of lettuce hanging from his mouth, but neither of the other two looked at him. Was Gabriel mad?

 Sam laughed darkly. “Then on Saturday night, Cas here takes your place,” he said simply.

 Castiel dropped his sandwich back into his lunchbox. Nope, no way he was finishing that now.

 “Sam, I don’t think I’m the one you want, seriously.” He said, reaching over and snatching the lollipop from Gabe’s mouth, causing Gabriel to whine and hold his mouth open, waiting for Cas to give it back. “Gabriel is a prick, I know, I’m his brother, but he’s great. Take him out for dinner tonight or something, just _don’t drag me_ into your weird homoerotic size display.” He snapped. Gabe stuck his tongue out, mouth still open.

 Sam threw his head back and laughed, pretending to wipe a tear away.     “Oh, Cas,” he chuckled. “I’d like the both of ya, but in much different ways. And some in the same ways. But you’ve been great, Cas. And I don’t doubt that Gabe is great. But Gabe here has a little penance to pay. I’m just saying if it’s not him, then it’s you. And my older brother would not be pleased to hear I got first crack at you. And ‘weird homoerotic size display?’ Well, if you’d like me to display it, I’d be more than happy to.”

  “I’m really not that interested.” Cas brushed Sam off and shoved the lollipop back into Gabe’s mouth harder than he’d intended, causing Gabriel to squeak again. “This one is interested.” Gabriel threw Cas a sour look, sucking on the sweet defensively. He didn’t need Cas backing him up - he had this!

 “Anyway, I can’t make it. Dad has a 10pm curfew.” He said, taking the lollipop and pointing it towards Sam.

 Sam smirked. “What, have you never sneaked out before?” he asked mockingly. “11 PM, Friday, Gabriel.”

 Gabriel rolled his eyes at Sam. Sam opened his mouth to tell Gabriel off for rolling his eyes and Gabriel stuck the strawberry lollipop onto Sam’s tongue before getting up.

 “School gates, 4pm, today, Sam Winchester.” He walked off without another word. Both Sam and Cas watched him walk away. Castiel only had one thing to add to that.

 “Strawberry’s his favourite flavour, I’d consider yourself lucky.”

 Sam grinned at the cheekiness of Gabriel and smirked at Castiel. “I figured that,” he said, standing up and throwing away his garbage. “Let’s get to Performing Arts, I’m done here.”

 Gabriel flopped down in his seat for Music, kind of regretting giving Sam that lollipop. Well, whatever, he seemed to enjoy the brashness. He listened to the teacher drone on and on about some kind of weird chord structure before he told them to start playing, and so he did.

Castiel stuck to Sam like glue throughout Performing Arts, being his partner every time, because no one else wanted to go near the messy haired new kid, or the taller kid (still covered in glitter).

 Sam didn’t mind the fact that Cas stuck by him, and he sucked away happily on Gabriel’s lollipop. Cas was a great performing partner, anyways, and so he wasn’t complaining.

He already couldn’t wait until 4 PM at the school gates.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel meet up after school and go to the park. Make out session and dirty talk ahead. 
> 
> Next chapter: SMUT SMUT SMUT ALL THE GLORIOUS SMUT

4pm came, and Gabriel was leaning against the school gates blowing obscenely large bubbles with some bubblegum he’d found at the bottom of his backpack. He saw the tall Winchester and he waved, patting Castiel on the shoulder with his other hand.

 “I’ll meet you at home, text me what time dinner’ll be ready.” He said and Cas just nodded, heading home alone. He really didn’t want to know what Gabriel was planning. Sam walked over to where Gabriel was, smirking and walking with a slight swagger in his step. “And you wanted me to meet you here. . .why, exactly?” Sam asked, crossing his arms. During gym he had taken an extra long shower, and so most of the glitter was gone.

 “I was hoping we could just hang out y’know, like friends do.” He said, reaching down to grab Sam’s hand and march them away from the school and in the general direction of a park he swore he saw earlier. “You’ve still got glitter on your face.” He said, without even looking up at Sam.

Sam grimaced. “Dean’s so gonna rail me about this when I get home,” he said. He saw Gabriel was trying to steer them towards the park, but made a wrong turn and so he turned, grabbed Gabriel’s hand, and pulled them towards the park. Gabriel chuckled as Sam dragged him along, and before long they were inside the park. Gabe dragged Sam over to a tree, where he sat down, patting the ground beside him. Sam sat down. It was time for his next fix, but his snorting stash was still in Dean’s car. He once more took out his syringe and flicked it, eyeing the amount of liquid cocaine in it. Gabriel chose to ignore the syringe, each to their own as he’d say, and dug in his pockets for some monkey nuts. He turned away from Sam, giving him some privacy, and fed one of the braver squirrels that’d hopped up to him, coaxing it to stand in the palm of his hand. Sam frowned and began rummaging around in his bag for his spoon, some more coke (not the snortable stuff, unfortunately) and his lighter. He placed some of the blow into the spoon and lit it up. Hopefully this would last him until he gets home. He smiled as he watched Gabriel commune with the wildlife. Gabriel giggled like a damn schoolgirl when the squirrels tail tickled his wrist and it hopped up to sit on his shoulder. He whispered quietly and soothingly to it, feeding it nuts the whole time. Gabriel had a way with animals, no one knew how, but he did. As the squirrel tucked into the latest nut he whipped out his phone and snapped a picture, uploading it to Instagram with the caption of ‘Making Friends with the Local Wildlife; yes that means you Sam.’ Sam was busy injecting the now liquid cocaine into his elbow, closing his eyes and giving a soft moan as he felt it hit his veins once more. He much preferred snorting, but he couldn’t deny that injecting had it’s advantages. Gabriel was still pretending he had no idea what Sam was doing as he furtively whispered to the squirrel in a mixture of English and Latin. Squirrels seemed to like the lilting sounds of Latin. Sam finished his injection and stashed away his paraphernalia before going to observe Gabriel, grinning broadly. “Glad you made a friend,” he said.

“Other than you?” He said, carefully turning back to Sam, not wanting to scare his little friend away. “Don’t get jealous of Mr Fluffles.” Gabe pouted at Sam, running his thumb over the squirrels head and giving it yet another nut.

Sam laughed. “I ain’t gonna get jealous of a squirrel for that,” he said, taking out his book again.

Gabriel removed his squirrel friend, placing him on Sam’s shoulder instead.

 “Mr Fluffles likes you too Sammy.” he laughed, the squirrel ruffling its tail.

Sam smiled and nodded slowly. “So it would seem,” he said, barely moving as he read.

Gabriel put the squirrel back on the grass along with one more nut, and shuffled closer to Sam, grabbing him by the chin. “C’mere you scrub,” he said, licking the pad of his thumb, “I’ll get the glitter off your face.” Sam chuckled and allowed Gabriel to wipe the glitter off of his face. “You uh.. you got some on your lip.” Gabe said, a pink blush now crawling onto his face. Oh well done Gabe, he thought to himself, you can flirt right in front of Cas, even putting your damn lollipop in his mouth, but you can’t tell him there’s glitter on his lip without blushing.. _A* for you._ Sam chuckled warmly at the blush creeping across the other boy’s face before leaning in gently and placing his lips softly on Gabriel’s, keeping the kiss light and soothing for now. Gabriel’s mind short circuited. He shuffled slightly closer and kissed back, putting his arms round Sam’s neck. Encouraged by Gabriel’s response, Sam cupped the back of his head and deepened the kiss, placing a warm hand on Gabriel’s hip. Gabriel smirked as they kissed and he broke it, just long enough to say “you’re a good kisser Winchester,” before pressing his lips back again Sam’s, moving forward again but this time to place himself in Sam’s lap. Sam was loving the fact that Gabriel situated himself in Sam’s lap, smirking at his comment.

  “There’s loads of other things I’m good at, Novak,” he whispered against his lips, biting down on his lower lip. Gabriel inhaled sharply and returned the bite playfully.

 “Why am I not surprised.” he purred, loving the sound of his last name on Sam’s lips. He tangled his hands in Sam’s hair as he deepened the kiss. Sam huffed a laugh and groaned, his hands reaching down to cup and squeeze the ass in his lap, filthy thoughts of him pounding into it filling his brain. Gabriel didn’t know or care what was going on in Sam’s mind. He groaned, right into Sam’s mouth, and rocked his hips into Sam’s touch, unashamed to say he enjoyed being manhandled. Sam managed to maneuver them away from the tree onto the soft grass, pinning Gabriel underneath of him and giving a firm rut against his jeans, his mouth devouring the smaller man’s. Gabriel whimpered softly, rutting himself back up against Sam’s with the same force, wriggling slightly as he pinned him down. He opened his mouth, letting Sam’s tongue enter and explore. Sam smirked upon hearing the whimper and let his tongue unleash havoc upon his mouth, groaning as he rutted again against the other boy. His body completely covered Gabriel’s and he kept him pinned with ease. Gabriel leant back as much as he could, breaking the kiss once again.

 “I tell you I’ve got a major size kink Winchester?” he teased, leaning up slightly to press kisses against Sam’s neck.

Sam chuckled and ground down firmly. “Well, even if you didn’t, I’d make sure that you would.” Gabriel lost the ability to form proper words as Sam ground down on him. The friction was delicious and he was reduced to a whining mess, only able to stutter out the words ‘Sam’ and ‘Please’.

Sam grinned his predatory grin. The grin that made girls whimper in desire. “Please what, Gabriel?” he prompted, giving another solid grind against him. Gabriel tangled his hands in Sam’s hair, tugging it rather hard, but he didn’t care.

 “You fucking know what you menace.” He chuckled, nipping at Sam’s jawbone.

Sam groaned as his hair was tugged. “Well, I want to hear you say it,” he mentioned, ducking his head down to nose at Gabriel’s throat. Gabriel tipped his head back, giving Sam better access to his neck and he tugged on his hair again, harder.

 “I want you to dominate me.” He growled dangerously.

Sam chuckled wickedly. “You sure there, Novak? I am a rough person,” he rumbled, his words slightly muffled by his throat. Selecting the spot where his neck meets his shoulder he bit down hard, viciously sucking immediately. Gabriel whined and bucked up into Sam, gripping onto Sam’s hair in a vice-like grip.

 “I’m fucking sure Winchester.” He said.

“Then this is what you’re going to do, Novak,” Sam whispered against his skin. “And I will know if you disobey. Believe me. Tomorrow at lunch, I will give you something to wear. I want you to wear it until Friday. Friday, 11 PM, you will appear on the steps of the church. Loose jeans and shirt should be fine. And on Friday, I will dominate you completely.”

“But Sam,” he groaned softly, loosening his grip on Sam’s hair. “I really can’t, if I get caught sneaking out I’ll be grounded for like two months, and that involves being driven to and from school.” he protested. He wanted to be there at 11, he really did, but he wasn’t willing to get grounded for it.

Sam smirked. “What did you tell little Cas the other day? Live a little?” he purred. “Trust me, I will make it worth two months of grounding. If you do get caught. In which, if I know me, I’ll make sure you won’t.”

Gabriel sighed. “Right, fine, I’ll be there. But if I get caught there will be hell to pay Winchester. I’ll have to quote the Bible at you and everything.” He joked, pressing a gentle kiss into Sam’s cheek.

Sam laughed and slowly removed himself from Gabriel. “Oh, there’ll be hell to pay either way,” he winked.

Gabriel rolled his eyes at the joke and caught Sam’s bottom lip in his teeth.

 “Will there now?”

Sam sighed. “I guarantee it.” He nipped the other boy’s ear before whispering, “I’m the boy parents warn their girls about. ‘Don’t go near Sam Winchester,’ they say. ‘He’s nothing but bad news’. And yet, when they turn seventeen, whom do they come running to? Me. And I work them over real good. You want proof? You ask Ruby Milton or Meg Masters.”

 “Sounds like I’ll have to.” he said, purring at the tone in Sam’s voice, enjoying the demanding and silky quality of it. “Too bad there’s no one here you can ask about me isn’t it.”

Sam smirked. “Well, considering that I have a special set of skills, I’m sure I can find out.”

“Oh?” Gabe tested, gently biting Sam’s earlobe. “What do you think you could find out today?”

Sam winked. “I’ll let you know. Give me your number.”

Gabe took Sam’s phone from Sam’s back pocket and called himself, so they both had each others numbers.

 “Well, does mean I’m free to go home?”

Sam smirked and smacked Gabriel’s ass. “Sure thing. I have some research to do and a brother to tease. You should probably get home to your father and brother, I think Cas might’ve texted you.” Gabriel checked, and he did indeed have a text from his dear brother.

 "Urgh I gotta go Sammy, but I'll text you later." He grinned at Sam, giving him a playful wink and another, gentler kiss.

“Sure thing, Gabby,” Sam said, returning the gentle kiss and giving another playful smack. “Run on home, now.”

Gabriel scowled, smacking Sam on the arm. "Dude, I'm not five."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Sam have a nice warm chat ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE LIETH SMUT
> 
> This chapter contains self-fellating, masturbation, video, sexting, dirty talk, and talk about having sex on a church altar. Also D/s subtones.

Dinner was over and done with pretty quickly, mainly dominated by one-sided chatter from Michael who couldn't stop gushing about the stained glass windows in the church and their bibles; which were in 'pristine condition'. Gabriel hurried upstairs as soon as he could, hammering out a text to Sam.

_Sammy save me im so bored._

__ Sam, in the meantime, was busy in his room, researching and setting up a buy with his dealer when he got the text. Downstairs, Dean was drinking and watching Food Network, since there was a special on baking pies. He grinned and tapped out a text back.

_I’m sorry, pet, wish I could do something. What’s your father doing?_

_Just TALKING!_ Gabe sent back, not even commenting on the pet name Sam used. _Im so bored I look at porn and my dick is like "nah"_

Sam snickered. _Wow that’s boredom at it’s finest. Although I could probably make your dick go “Oh my fucking God, YES”_

___Suuuuure._ Gabe lay back on his bed, chuckling at Sam's response.   _Id like to see you try._

___Challenging me once more, Gabriel?_ Sam texted back. A _re you sure that’s wise? I mean, all I have to do is bring up how absolutely hot earlier in the park was. You looked so good underneath of me, and had you had the time, I would have made you looked positively wrecked for your father and brother. By the way, check your right shoulder, I should’ve left my mark there._

Gabriel moved his shirt and chuckled when he saw the dark mark blossoming on his pale skin.

_Nice touch, possessive, I like it_. He sent back, grinning. _How could you wreck me Sammy,  im too cute and innocent :*_

Sam threw his head back and laughed. _Oh Gabriel. How would you have liked to go home to your ultra religious father and brother with your face covered in cum and swollen lips from me face fucking you?_

_Cas has seen it before, that kid let me in through his bedroom window enough times._  Gabriel palmed at his cock through the pyjamas he was wearing. Dirty talk was his weakness and Sam knew it.

Sam grinned. _Oh? So you’re really not that good of a preacher’s kid. Oops. But I wouldn’t have let you away that easily. You would’ve had to have to walk through the front door. Jesus Gabe, your face covered in cum would be absolutely gorgeous._

_It is ;)_ he sent back, knowing he was being a tease, but he didn't care. _Give me ten minutes and I could show you. if youd like that is_

__ Sam whistled. _Gabe, you tellin’ me that you can blow yourself?_

__ _Yeeeeeeep. Used to do gymnastics, im as flexible as they get Winchester_

__ Sam gave a soft moan. _Give me video._

_Dont believe me?_  Gabriel sat up, getting the phone camera ready and he swiped his tongue over the tip of his erection, mimicking the gesture he'd made on the lollipop earlier. _Believe me now?_

Sam fucking whined. This was officially the hottest video he’s ever been shown. _That’s hot pet. And it’s given me all sorts of naughty ideas for Friday. So many things I can do to you, so many positions._

Gabriel filmed a few more seconds, taking the head in his mouth, making eye contact with the camera the whole time   _just too bad I cant use my lack of a gag reflex on myself :(_

__ Sam drew in a deep breath and continued to watch. _Fuck, Gabe. This makes me want to put your legs behind your head while I fuck you hard into the wall. Or the pew. Or, well, anywhere. All wide open for me._

_If you're suggesting I fuck you in fathers church im game. And keep calling me pet._

___Oh, you like it when I call you pet?_ Sam purred in the text. _And yes. That is EXACTLY what I’m saying. Not suggesting. Why else would I tell you to meet me there? So we could go someplace? Nah. Church sex is my absolute weakness. Have you seen the altar yet, pet?_

_Havent been inside yet._ He whined softly as he read the texts, hearing Sam's voice in his head call him pet made him so hard it ached. _Also if im pet, what do I call you?_

__ Sam grinned. _What would you like me to call you, pet? And when you do go inside, look at the altar. You’ll notice that on the right hand side, there’s a few red lines running down it. It’s been cleaned numerous times over the years, of course, but for some reason they can’t get them out. I know how they got there. Would you like to know?_

_Yes! And whatever you want me to call you, you're the boss._ Gabe pawed at himself, wanting to jack off - but also wanting to wait and video it for Sam.

Sam preened. No one (except that one girl, the altar girl) had given him so much control so quickly. _I think Sir would roll nicely off of those plump lips. Anyways, there was this kinky girl I fucked a few times about a year ago. Petite little thing, smart to boot. She was maybe 20? 21? Not sure. Don’t care. I decided to fuck her in the church. Instead of going to one of the confessionals or the pews, she marched her pert little ass up to the altar and wanted me to fuck her on it. I was on board, and became even more on board when she handed me a nice little boot knife. She wanted me to cut her hips, then fuck her against it. She still has the scars._

Gabriel went slack jawed at the story, just imagining being fucked by Sam at the altar, groaning out the word Sir with every thrust. He started filming, pumping his hand on his dick before opening his mouth and coming with a breathy gasp of sir, feeling his hot cum land on his face and tongue. He hit send quickly.

Sam opened the video, lazily pumping his own cock, and moaned loudly as he watched it, his fist flying over himself now. I knew that Sir would roll nicely off of your tongue. _Godfuckingdammit, that was hot. Did you like my little story? If so, do you want that to be you, pet? Bent over on your father’s altar, perhaps tied to it while I pound into that wonderful ass of yours?_

_Damn fucking right I want that to be me. Tie me to it, blindfold me, gag me, the whole schbang._  He cleaned himself up and grinned at Sam's response.

Sam growled. _Oh pet, you’re just BEGGING to be used like a little slut in Daddy’s church, aren’t you?_ he texted before opening his own video camera. Hitting record, he stroked himself hard, closing his eyes as he imagined Gabriel tied down to the altar, blindfolded and gagged, his ass as red as a stoplight, making desperate noises as he pounded into him, writhing in his ties. . . Oh, his new little pet was perfect and he came with a loud shout and moaned. He lazily hit the send button.

Gabriel opened the video and bit his bottom lip, watching Sam, Sir, his master, pleasure himself. I _d love to be fucked in daddys church._  He texted back, before adding with a smile _oh, and I swallow ;)_

__ Sam growled. _Good. Good pets swallow. And I’m going to take it that means you can’t wait until Friday. It also means tomorrow during services you’re not going to be able to focus on Daddy’s sermon, are you?_

___I never listen to them anyway._ Gabe tapped back, curling up in a pile of blankets and tucking an old battered teddy bear under his chin. _You have instagram?_ He checked - if he did he could tag him in the picture with Mr Fluffles.

_Well, now you’re going to have something else to think about in church- as you stare at that altar. As well as what I’m going to give you at lunch._ Sam smirked. _No, I only use tumblr and Twitter._

___What's your tumblr url?_ He asked booting up his laptop and uploading the picture via his phone.

_coke-sex-hack_ he typed back out, cleaning himself up and stretching out on his bed.

Gabe tagged Sam in the post. _Im punkrock-and-sugarmice_ he responded,  scrolling through his blog and realising how many shirtless pictures he'd taken.

Sam smiled as he saw the post, chuckling as he saw that Gabe had caught him as he was shooting up. You couldn’t see the syringe, but the look on Sam’s face was one of pleasure. He scrolled through Gabriel’s blog. _So, pet, how does it feel to be owned by one of the biggest, baddest men in this town?_

_You're using men in the loosest possible way yeah?_ Gabriel grinned at his own snark. _Feels good to finally be someone's pet though - fuck no one back home knew the difference between topping and being a dom :|_

_Well that’s a shame, pet. And in a sense, I am. But the other two descriptors? Nah. And I will dominate you. You got a taste of that in the park._

_I fucking hope so im not letting you call me pet for nothing!_ He scrolled through Sam's blog before updating his own again, this time with a shirtless picture exposing the purple mark on his shoulder with the caption of ♥♥♥

Sam saw the new post and reblogged it.  _Mine._ He then sent another message to Gabriel. _To_ _morrow, I want you to wear a tank top underneath your shirt. Take the shirt off when you are nowhere near your father. I want everyone to know that you’re MINE._

_Yes sir :*_ Gabriel sent back, grinning. Sam was possessive - nice.  _But it's November, what if I get cold?_ He asked. It's the real questions that matter here.

Sam smirked.  _Well, then I guess you’ll be a little cold. But don’t worry. My gift tomorrow will make you VERY warm._

___Oh?_ He questioned, getting up to root through his clothes for a tank top. He found a Tim Minchin one screwed up in the bottom of a box and grinned before texting Sam again. _Bring me one of YOUR hoodies in case I get cold?_

He smiled darkly. _Of course, pet. I actually like that idea. It will reinforce the fact that you’re mine, and besides, it’s going to be huge on you, making you absolutely adorable. Now, get some sleep. I have the feeling you won’t be getting much in the coming days._

_Yes sir._ Gabriel texted back, burying himself in blankets and grabbing for his teddy bear before texting Sam a quick _sweet dreams x_ and falling asleep.

Sam smiled. Sweet dreams, pet. He then went downstairs and looked at his brother.

“I’ve hooked Gabe,” he said. “Cas seems to be more resistant to me. Perhaps I can hook you two up somehow?”

“Sure, Sammy,” Dean said. “Slip him my number, say I want to show him around town sometime.”

Sam winked. “Will do.” He then went upstairs again and set his alarm for tomorrow morning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gives Gabriel his "present".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more smut. 
> 
> In this chapter contains the putting in of a butt plug in the middle of a bathroom at a school, and some more masturbation. Also, more D/s subtones.

 

Gabriel woke up in the morning with a pounding headache. Well shit. he thought to himself. Texting Cas to tell him what the issue was, he was allowed an extra 20 minutes in bed, which meant he couldn’t have breakfast.By the time he tumbled downstairs in his plaid button down, Cas was waiting by the door in a buttondown shirt, a sweater vest and a neat black hoodie.

 “Let’s just go.” Gabriel said, ignoring Cas’ concerned look. “I’ll be fine. It’s spending all my time at school with you nerds that’s made me ill.” He said, and Cas grinned, glad to see Gabriel wasn’t so ill he’d lost his sense of humour.

 

Sam got out of bed as his alarm went off and grumbled his way through his morning routine. He snagged an extra hoodie for Gabriel on his way out. Thinking of his pet, he pulled out his phone and texted him.

_Good morning, pet. How are you today?_

He knocked on Dean’s door, informed him he was leaving, and hurried to meet his dealer. Getting fresh cocaine, he shot up and went to school. He could snort after he gave Gabriel his present.

 

_I’m great <3 how about you?_ He sent back, waiting for Sam to show up before taking off the button down. Castiel was fussing over him.

 “Why didn’t you bring a hoodie?” He snapped, pressing the back of his hand against Gabriel’s forehead. “Jesus Gabe I think you’re running a feve-”

 “Cas. Chill. I’m fine.” He insisted, swatting his brother away. Did the kid have to be so… in your face?

 

Sam smiled and soon had shown up at the school. He chuckled as he saw Cas fussing over Gabriel. “It’s alright, Cas, Gabe asked me to bring him a hoodie,” he soothed, handing the hoodie to Gabriel. “Let me see,” he commanded quietly. Gabriel blushed and scowled up at Sam like a child.

 “I’m fine.” He insisted, poking his tongue out at Sam. Gabe took hold of the hoodie and cuddled it for a second before shrugging it on, undoing the plaid until it hung open, showing the design, and giving Sam a glimpse of the purple mark.

 Sam smiled, gently brushing the shirt off of Gabriel’s shoulder to fully expose the mark and he inhaled sharply, trying to will his boner down. “That’s beautiful,” he murmured. “Take it off, and give me your shirt.” Castiel looked from Novak to Winchester before deciding he didn’t want to ask, and he strode off in the vague direction of the sports hall - considering his first lesson was Phys Ed. Gabriel handed Sam the plaid shirt and put the hoodie back on, shivering in the November chill. Sam smiled, folding the shirt neatly and placing it in his bag. “Meet me in the men’s bathroom closest to the cafeteria at lunch,” he said in a low murmur. He placed a gentle kiss on Gabriel’s head. “Good pet.”

Gabriel smiled and nodded. “Will do.” He dug his hands into the pockets of the hoodie Sam had given him as he walked to class, beaming when he pulled a single strawberry lollipop from the pocket. _Dammit Sam_ , Gabe thought, _a man after my own heart._ Sam smiled and walked into his maths class, where he spent the lecture in anticipated boredom.

 

Lunchtime rolled around far, far too slowly for Gabriel’s liking. He’s already let Cas know he was busy for a portion of lunch, and he slipped into the men’s bathroom right as the lunch bell rang, grinning. Sam was waiting and he grinned. “Well, it looks like someone’s eager to see me,” he purred, walking over and kissing him. “How has your day been, pet?” Gabe stood on tiptoes to reciprocate the kiss and he smiled, tugging off the hoodie in the warm bathroom.

 “It’s been fine, lessons are dull, people are a bit shit. ‘Cept you and Cas obviously, but you’re not in my classes, so you don’t count.” he shrugged, hugging the hoodie close to his chest.

 Sam chuckled warmly. “Anyone say anything about you wearing my hoodie?”

 “One or two people who recognised it was yours, but all I got were side eyes, no one said anything. If they had done I’d have rained on their parade, and not just with glitter bombs in the mens room.” He assured Sam.

Sam grinned. “Who recognized it?” he asked huskily.

“Uhh… a guy in my year, taller than me but smaller than you. And Garth, in your year.” he said, cuddling the hoodie tighter. Sam looked downright hungry.

“Ah, Benny,” Sam grinned. “Yeah, they would. Would you like your present now, pet?” he asked, rubbing his thumb over Gabriel’s cheek.

“Mhm.” Gabriel nodded, turning his face to kiss Sam’s thumb softly. “Please, Sir?”

Sam smiled and shivered. “That’s even better in person.” He knelt down and rummaged around in his bag until he found what he was looking for. He stood up and held out a medium sized black silicone butt plug. “I assume you know what this is?” he asked softly.

Gabriel gave Sam a look. “Are you seriously asking me if I know what a butt plug is? Is it the pastor’s son thing? Or do I just look 12?” He smirked before nodding. “Yes, I know what that is.”

Sam chuckled. His eyes glittered. “Put it in, and don’t take it out until Friday, and only I will take it out, pet,” he ordered softly.

Gabe raised his eyebrows, before plucking it out of Sam’s hand and shoving it into his bag. “No problemo kiddo.” He said. “Though I do hope that this is just a warm up, and you’re as well proportioned as your video suggested.”

“Put it in now, pet,” Sam purred. “And would you like to see?” He began to unzip his pants.

“Woah Sammich we’re in the school bathroom, let’s keep it PG in case Garth or Cassie walk in.” he said, shaking his head. “And fine, now, give me some lube or something because this is not going in dry I’m telling you that from experience.” He held out his hand, staring up at Sam, trying to avoid making eye contact with the undone zipper.

 “No one’s going to walk in,” Sam smirked, digging in his bag for some lube. He found a bottle and tossed it over before settling down to enjoy the show.

 “Oh, you’re a voyeur now are you?” Gabriel teased, unbuckling his belt, feeling Sam’s eyes move all over him.

 “I am one of the kinkiest people you will ever meet,” Sam informed him. “Besides, I wanna look at my pet.”

 Gabriel just grinning, shoving his jeans to the floor along with his boxers, and uncapping the lube with a skillful flick of his right thumb. He squirted some into his hands, before tossing the bottle back to Sam, rubbing it onto his fingers, warming it up.

 Sam caught the lube without ever looking at it, his eyes glued to Gabriel’s body. “Fuck, Gabriel,” he moaned softly. Gabriel winked as he inserted one finger into himself, biting down on his lower lip to prevent him from whimpering too loudly. Luckily, he thought, the plug wasn’t very thick, meaning he’d only need two fingers. Sam watched, his eyes growing dark and predatory. Unable to stop himself, he pulled out his own cock and began lazily stroking it as he watched Gabriel open himself. Gabriel slowly pushed the second finger in, panting quietly. It’d been awhile since he fingered himself, and he’d gotten tighter than he’d like to admit. His eyes fluttered closed for a second and he panted out Sam’s name under his breath. Sam gave a soft, debauched groan as he heard his name. “Fuck, Gabe, yes, fuck yourself open,” he said, still stroking himself lazily. Gabriel moaned wantonly and pushed his fingers in a little deeper, making sure he was opened up enough for the gift from Sam. Once he was sure he pulled his fingers out and gestured for the lube again. Sam tossed over the lube easily, still stroking himself. “Turn around, let me see,” he said quietly. 

He nodded, squeezing more lube onto the plug before turning around and carefully easing the black toy into himself. Once he was sure it was in, he stood up, winking at Sam. “That display get your approval?”

 Sam groaned and nodded. “More than enough.” He stood up, tucking himself back in and zipping up. “Now, let’s go eat,” he said.

 “Sounds like a great plan.” He said, quickly washing his hands and letting Sam leave first so nothing looked suspicious. He grabbed his backpack, slinging it on, and headed back into the cafeteria to sit with Sam and Cas.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunchtime. And after school, Gabriel gets into a fight.

Sam sat down at his and Cas' table while Gabriel washed up. “Hey, Cas, how’s your day going?” he asked nonchalantly. Cas looked up and smiled at Sam, putting down the book he’d been reading.

 “Good, though I was wondering where Gabriel was. He told me he had a uh… prior arrangement, but didn’t say what, or who with. I’m just hoping he’s not spiking a fever like I thought he was this morning. How was your day Sam?” He popped a grape in his mouth before offering Sam one, still waiting on his big brother.

 Sam accepted the grape with a smile. “I saw Gabe washing his hands in the bathroom, so he should be here soon.” He dug out a piece of paper. “So, uh, I’ll be damned, but my bro wants to actually get to know you, and y’know, make up for the other day. He wanted me to give you his number.” He handed the piece of paper to the other boy.

Cas took it. “Oh, well, thanks Sam.” He tucked the piece of paper away, wondering what on Earth Dean could want with him. “Oh, there he is.” Gabriel came over to their table and sat down a bump  _whichheimmediatelyregrettedohgod_ the plug shifted and ended up prodding right onto his prostate and it was all he could do to not hollar right now.

 “Sup Cassie, you’re looking around like you’re nervous. No one’s picking on you are they?” Gabriel growled.

 Sam chuckled and playfully nudged Gabriel. “He’s been worried about you, silly, now calm down.”

  “Why are you still worried nutjob?” Gabe asked, tucking his backpack between his legs. “I’m not sick. My headache is nearly gone.”

 “That’s what brothers do, I guess,” Sam said, looking around for the lunch monitors before diving into his backpack, mumbling about needles and how he should’ve done this before he left the bathroom. “You had a headache this morning?” he asked, coming up and shooting his arm under the table.

  “Yeah, nothing unusual. Just felt a bit under the weather, stayed in bed for too long, skipped breakfast, the usual.” He rummaged in his backpack for a stick of gum and chewed on it. Cas offered Sam another grape.

 Sam frowned, accepting the grape from Cas. “That’s not good, here, I think I got a protein bar in my. . . here it is,” he said, stowing the needle away and handing the chocolate chocolate chip protein bar to Gabriel.

 Gabe shoved it back across the table to Sam. “It’s chill, I’m not hungry. Ate a large dinner.” He said, giving Sam that perfect sunny smile.

 Sam raised an eyebrow and gave a puppy dog look. “For me?” he asked softly, making it sound to Gabriel not like a question, but a statement. Disgruntled, Gabe took the protein bar and broke it in half, taking a small bite to appease Sam, giving him the are you happy now? look as he chewed. Sam smiled radiantly and nodded. Castiel watched the whole exchange, and honestly, his emotions were just pure question marks. Something was going on between Sam and Gabriel, and Castiel wasn’t actually sure he wanted to know what it was. Sam smiled again at Gabriel and got out his book, reading a little as he finished up his salad. Gabriel tucked the uneaten three quarters of the cereal bar into his pocket and got up.

 “Gonna go speak to my English professor.” He announced before striding out of the cafeteria. Castiel watched him leave before shrugging at Sam.

 “He seems off.”

 Sam shrugged. “Beats me.” He finished his salad and stood up. “Look, Dean’s a great guy. Much better than me, if truth be told. Give him a text, please?”

 “I was planning on it.” Castiel smiled up at Sam, shoving his now empty lunchbox back into his bag. Just before he left Sam, he turned around. “By the way, if you’re meeting up with Gabriel after school, make him actually eat the protein bar. He’s lying when he said he had a big dinner.” And like that, Cas was gone into a sea of students heading for lessons.

 Sam chuckled and nodded, heading back to his own classes.

_Pet, I want you to eat that protein bar. I know you didn’t eat a big dinner last night_ , he texted him.

  _I am going to murder my little brother_ he typed back before texting Castiel **you asshole you sold me out to the moose .** He stuffed his phone back into the hoodie pocket and tried not to be pissed as Cas. Did he mind shoving his nose in business where it didn’t need to be.

  _You won’t murder your brother_ he smiled as he sat down in class. _I want my pet to be healthy, which means that you eat something more substantial than strawberry lollipops._

_Are you sure I’m not going to kill Cas? Because I’m not sure I’m not going to kill Cas._ He threw the remains of the protein bar in the bin. _I’ve eaten it, happy?_

  _I’m sure you won’t. I’ve heard conjugal visits in prison are very bad._ He grinned. _Did you actually eat the protein bar or did you throw it away and say you ate it?_

  _I ate it! Why would I lie to you Samson?_ Gabriel’s texting got less and less frequent as his teacher kept staring at him. Finally he gave up trying to reply and took up staring at the desk instead.

  _Because you don’t want to be punished, perhaps? Or maybe because you want to put on a strong front to the world that you can take care of yourself._ Sam put away his phone until the break in between classes.

 Gabriel checked his phone on the way out of school.

 “I can take care of myself you ass just you - oomph!” Gabriel walked head first into someone who wasn’t Sam or Dean, but was over six foot of pure muscle, and he looked pissed to be walked into.

 “Watch where you’re going faggot.” The taller man growled, shoving Gabriel backwards into the wall. Gabriel scowled, and against his better judgement, squared up.

 “Who are you calling a faggot?” He growled back, trying to make himself look bigger than he was. Next thing he knew he was sprawled on the floor clutching his nose.

 Sam saw what happened and ran over. “You got a problem?” He asked, standing between him and Gabriel, looking mighty intimidating and scowling at the newcomer. “He didn’t mean anything about it, now fuck off before I make you.”

 Gabriel pushed himself up off the floor, wiping his nose before swinging round, delivering a roundhouse kick to his attackers jaw.

 “Don’t,” he stepped over the taller boy, who was now laying on the floor clutching his face, “fuck with me.” he walked off haughtily, backpack swinging from his left hand.

Sam glared and kicked the bully’s side before chasing after Gabriel. “You okay, Gabe?” he asked, his voice now all concerned and worried over his pet.

 “Fine.” He growled, throwing his backpack on and digging the strawberry lollipop from his pocket. “Just don’t like bullies.” he sucked on the sweet, brushing his dusty blonde hair from his eyes and sighing.

 “Let me see your nose,” Sam said gently, but giving a slight hint of command. “Please,” he added.

“It’s not broke.” he said around the sweet voice muffled. “I’ve had a broken nose before, and he ain’t broke it.” He looked up at Sam, golden eyes pleading him to just drop it.

“Gabriel,” Sam sighed, pouting a little. “I want to make sure you’re okay, alright? It may not be broken, but he could have bruised the bone.”

 “Nah he doesn’t hit that hard.” Gabriel laughed. “With my kick he should be worried about a broken jaw. He should just be counting his lucky stars I feel like crap right now, otherwise I’d have made damn sure it was broken.” He said, eyes shining.

 Sam sees and he cups Gabriel’s face in his hands. “Pet,” he says tenderly before pulling him into a hug, kissing the top of his head. Gabriel smiles and hugs Sam back, giving him a tight squeeze.

 “Seriously, I’m fine.” He twitches his nose, double checking it was all in one piece before pulling away from the hug. “Wanna go hang out in the park again? If not gimme back my shirt so I can go home.”

Sam smiled. “Sure.” He held his hand out for Gabriel to take. Gabe took Sam’s hand and laced their fingers together, his hand barely coming out from under the sleeves of Sam’s hoodie.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Sam hang out in the park, and Dean picks Cas up to help him with mechanics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginnings of smut. 
> 
> Also, shirtless!Cas and drug use.

 As those two made their merry way to the park for their customary after-school make out, Cas texted Dean on the number Sam gave him.

_Hey, it’s Castiel. Sam gave me your number. :)_

Dean smirked and wiped the engine grease off of his fingers. _Hey Cas_.

_How was your day?_  Castiel texted Dean, sitting down at his desk, pulling textbooks from his backpack to make a good start on his homework before dinner.

_Good. Got a few cars repaired. Yours?_

_Was nice, had lunch with Sam and Gabriel. Struggled a bit in mechanics but I’m not very good with my hands so I’m not surprised._ _  
_

_I’m really good with cars. Rubbish with books. Sammy’s the smart one._

_Do you think you might be able to help me with mechanics?_

_Sure thing, Cas. I can come pick you up, I have an easy one here at the shop that’d be perfect to start off with._

_Thank you Dean! :)_

_No problem, Cas. Meet me outside the church?_

_Sounds good to me! How long?_

_I can be there in about ten minutes?_

_Sounds good, I’ll meet you there._

Dean smiled and went out to the Impala and drove over to the church, honking when he got there about ten minutes later.

 

Sam led them over to the tree they were at yesterday and set his chemistry textbook on his lap, snorting a quick line of coke before tossing it out of the way.  Gabriel watched Sam snort a line and he turned his back before Sam saw him looking. Every man to  his own, every man to his own, Gabriel reminded himself, grabbing the bag of nuts from his bag as the friendly squirrel from the day before came back.

 

 “Hey Mr Fluffles.” Sam finished his line and stashed his chemistry book away, smiling.

  “He came back,” he said, surprised.

 “They always do.” This time there was no tentativeness, the squirrel bounded right up Gabe’s arm and perched on his shoulder, taking nuts from his hand easily. “You have a good day Mr Fluffes?” He cooed at the squirrel. Sam smiled and leaned back to watch Gabriel with the squirrel. Gabriel chuckled and tickled the squirrel. Another few had shown up and Gabriel was laughing. “It seems I have found my brethren.”

Sam laughed and watched. “Squirrel whisperer.”

 "That’s me.” He winked at Sam, before passing him a squirrel. “Yours.” Sam fumbled with the squirrel, before snagging a nut out of Gabriel’s stash and tentatively feeding it, grinning when it accepted. Gabriel leant on Sam’s side as they fed the squirrels together, laughing as one nipped Sam’s finger. Sam laughed as the squirrel nipped his finger, playfully tapping it with his finger and kept feeding them, wrapping his arm around Gabriel. Gabriel cuddled closer into Sam’s side before pressing a kiss into Sam’s cheek shyly. “I really like wildlife.” he chuckled. Sam smiled and kissed the top of his head. “It’s peaceful here,” he agreed, enjoying the cuddling.

 “Yeah, it is. Peace is nice.” Sam smiled and closed his eyes.

 

Castiel clutched onto his mechanics textbook, waiting for Dean in the same clothes he’d worn to school, the navy blue sweater vest and button down shirt. He waved when he saw the Impala, smiling at the driver.

 Dean waved the other boy in. “Hey there, get in,” he said grinning. Cas slid into the passenger seat and buckled the seat belt.

 “Thank you for offering to help me Dean.” He said, setting the textbook on his lap.

“Hey, not a problem, Cas,” he said with a smile, his eyes raking over the other boy’s appearance.  Castiel flushed under Dean’s gaze, watching the other boy put the car in gear and drive down Main Street.

 “You okay Dean?” His hair was no neater than when they’d first met. Post-coital Gabriel had called it.

Dean nodded. “Yeah, just been a long day,” he explained. “But then again, fixin’ cars all day with no one but your kid brother to come home to is kind of depressing, which makes for a long day.”

“Well, you’re seeing me, which might not be the most exciting, but it’s different.” Castiel said with a smile, stepping out the car as they parked, still cuddling his textbook.

Dean chuckled. “At least it’s an easy sight on sore eyes.” He winked and gently pried the text book out of Cas' hands. “You won’t need this with me”

Castiel made a noise in protest before tilting his head to one side and raised his eyebrows. “If not with a textbook how am I going to learn _Mr Winchester_?” He asked sternly, arms folded over his chest.

Dean grinned. “Hands on experience. You won’t be able to learn a machine as well from a drawing in a book.”

Castiel pursed his lips and squinted for a second before sighing and uncrossing his arms.

“Fine, we’ll do this however you want.”

Dean grinned and led the way into Winchester Auto Repair, leading him over to a red minivan with the hood propped up. “Alright, we got a dead car battery, and the girl wants an oil change. You know how to do those? In theory?”

Castiel chewed on his bottom lip before looking into the engine. “I think so? I don’t think I could do it in person though…” he trailed off, moving a few wires so he could see the engine components better.

 

Gabriel hadn’t even realised he’d fallen asleep until he slipped off Sam’s shoulder with a thud. Sam chuckled and smiled broadly. “You okay there, pet?” he asked. Gabriel sat up with a start and rubbed his eyes. “Might, might have fallen asleep.” Sam chuckled again and kissed the top of his head. “Precious,” he cooed.

“Are you talking down at me Winchester?” Gabriel teased, playfully slapping Sam’s chest.

 “Never down at you like that, Novak,” Sam laughed, tickling Gabriel slightly. Gabriel squealed and flailed around under Sam’s tickling fingers. Oh no, now Sam would know he was ticklish. Sam laughed. “Oh, are we ticklish, pet?” he asked teasingly.

“No, no no no no no, I’m not, no no no.” Gabriel wiggled just out of Sam’s arm reach, holding out his arms. Sam laughed and held up his arms. “Fine, fine, I won’t tickle you anymore,” he promised, flashing his dimples again.

Gabriel side eyed Sam. “Suuuure you won’t.”

Sam grinned and put a cross over his heart. “Cross my heart,” he said seriously.Gabriel was still giving Sam the are you sure look but he moved back over, snuggling him anyway. Sam held true to his word and held Gabriel close to him. Gabriel moved quickly, tickling Sam now instead. “However, I didn’t promise anything of the sort.” Sam squeaked and laughed, hurrying to grab Gabriel’s hands. Gabriel laughed and wiggled out of Sam’s grip, still tickling.

 “I know you have more muscle than that Sammy boy.” Sam grinned and launched himself at Gabriel to capture his hands, knocking them over and ending up with Sam on top of Gabriel. Gabe squirmed under Sam but to no avail, before winking up at him. “Well doesn’t this seem familiar.”

 Sam grinned. “It does, doesn’t it, pet?” he purred.

 

 

Dean smiled. “Well, we’ll start you off on the oil change. Roll up your sleeves,” he added, gesturing to himself. “It’s messy work.” Castiel rolled up his sleeves, before changing his mind and pulling off the sweater vest, hands moving to the top buttons of his shirt.

"You don’t mind do you? It just means there’s no way I’ll get them dirty.” He said, undoing the top button. Dean gaped for a moment before shaking his head slightly and nodding. “Yeah, sure, no problem. Don’t mind at all,” he said. 

Castiel smiled and took his shirt off, laying it down a work-bench nearby. He stretched before turning back to Dean. “Shall we?” 

Dean stared at the _holyfuckdamn_ muscle now on unabashed display before realizing that he was staring and gestured to the car. “Let’s do the oil change then.” 

Castiel leant over the car, twisting the cap off the oil compartment. “Like this, right?” he checked, before he broke something.  

“Yep, just like that, now let’s measure the oil,” Dean said, smiling.

 “Show me?” Cas said, looking back at Dean before staring down at his own hands. He lied, he had zero idea what he was doing. Dean came over and showed Cas how to measure the oil, making sure that Cas could easily follow him and patiently explaining it. Castiel watched Dean the whole time, nodding, and adding a quiet ‘’mhm’ whenever Dean asked him if he was watching. Sure he was watching Dean and the oil but he couldn’t help but stare at the way the muscles under Dean’s shirt rippled as he bent over the car. Dean smiled and proceeded to guide Cas through the rest of the oil change, sometimes unashamed in his staring.

Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows, playfully pushing his hips up against Sam’s. “If I remember correctly we both enjoyed this last time too.” 

Sam chuckled and rolled his hips down and into Gabriel’s. “Oh yes indeed.”

Gabriel whined, rolling his hips up into Sam's. "Mmph, Sir." He panted, kissing Sam's neck softly. 

“Tell me what you need, pet,” Sam purred,rolling his hips. 

"I need you Master, I need you to touch me, dominate me." Gabriel whined, rolling his hips up again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER
> 
> DUN DUN DUUUUN - Itch


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel get frisky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT
> 
> D/s, blow job (face fucking, technically), hand job, praise kink, dirty talk. Also use of the stoplight system.

Sam growled and leaned down to capture the other shoulder with his teeth and tongue. A hand reached up and tweaked a nipple firmly as he wedged a leg between the other boy’s, his knee nailing right on the plug still in Gabriel’s ass. Gabriel squirmed, arching his back as he felt the plug shift inside him.

"Uhh, Master..." he squirmed under the twisting. Sam moaned and tweaked the nipple again, firmly lodging the plug deeper into Gabriel’s ass as he bit and marked the other shoulder. His other hand gathered Gabriel’s wrists and pinned them above his head. Gabriel nipped at Sam’s neck, spreading his legs wider to give Sam better access, not even resisting Sam pinning his wrists above his head. Sam grinned, nestling his other leg between the other boy’s and wrapping his legs around his waist with his free hand, looking down at Gabriel with a predatory and hungry gaze. He nudged the plug with his knee again, his free hand pawing impatiently at his tank top.

 “Samster, isn’t there any place a little more… private we can go?" He asked, arching his back further up into Sam, enjoying the touches and the caressing from his partner, wilting slightly under the hungry gaze.

Sam smirked and slowly withdrew himself from Gabriel’s body regretfully. “There’s a shed about ten yards from here,” he said. “I have supplies in there.” He stood up and hauled Gabriel over his shoulder easily, walking by the tree to grab their belongings. Gabriel squeaked as Sam threw him over his shoulder but he didn’t complain, just clung onto Sam’s shirt and let him carry him to the shed.

Sam opened the shed door and turned on the light. For what looked like an abandoned shed, it was actually very well furnished and stocked. “Fixed this up about two years ago,” he confessed, setting down Gabriel on top of the smooth wooden table. “No one knows I did, everyone thinks it’s haunted.” He hung up their bags on the hooks before tugging Gabriel to the edge of the table and attacking his mouth. Gabriel hopped up on the table, wrapping his legs around Sam’s waist and pulling Sam closer to him, kissing back with a loud groan. Sam began tugging Gabriel’s shirt off, breaking the kiss only so he didn’t have to tear his shirt before returning his hungry lips to Gabriel’s, his hands holding onto his waist firmly. Gabriel’s hands moved to Sam’s chest, tugging at his shirt a he bit down on Sam’s lower lip grinding himself forward into the taller boy. Sam groaned and he caught Gabriel’s hands in one of his, drawing his lip away. “Hands to yourself for now, pet,” he ordered softly.

 “Yes Sir.” He whispered against Sam’s lips, putting his hands behind his back. Sam moaned softly and ran his fingers lightly up and down his arms, teasing him as he continued to ravage his mouth. Gabriel moaned into Sam’s mouth and fought the urge to move his hands from behind his back and grab Sam’s shirt dragging him closer, but he didn’t, he didn’t, he obeyed his Master’s instructions.

“Such a good little pet,” Sam purred into his mouth, kissing his way down his throat and towards his nipples, giving yesterday’s love bite another long bite and vicious suck as he did so. His mouth found a nipple and he gently sucked it into his mouth, looking up at Gabriel through long lashes. Gabriel whined and arched his back, pushing his chest closer to Sam. He loved Sam’s possessiveness, the way he remarked the love bite, making sure everyone would know he was his, and the way he made sure Gabriel was feeling pleasure, and the praise, fuck Gabriel loved the praise. Sam chuckled and bit down gently on the nipple, rolling the pearled nub around his tongue while gazing adoringly up at his little pet, who was so responsive to his touches. Gabriel whined, tipping his head back and shuffling closer to Sam, tightening his grip around Sam’s waist with his legs.

 “Sir, please,” he panted out, tipping his head forward to look down at Sam, dusty blond hair falling into his eyes.

“What do you want me to do, pet?” Sam whispered softly, looking up into wide, desperate honey gold eyes.

 “I want you Master.” He groaned, pressing a gentle kiss against Sam’s forehead, trying to control his breathing.

Sam chuckled and stood up, tweaking the neglected nipple easily between his fingers. “Hmmm. . . . what to do, what to do,” he hummed. “Do you have any kinks I should be aware of?”

 “Anything and everything Sammy boy.” Gabriel laughed, sitting up straighter, trying to kiss Sam softly. “Though I do have a thing for face-fucking.” He winked playfully.

Sam growled softly and began unzipping his jeans. “Then get down off the table and onto your knees, pet.”

Gabriel hopped off the table and knelt in front of Sam, keeping his arm behind his back seeing as Sam hadn’t told him to move them. “As I told you last night, I have no gag reflex.”

Sam grinned dangerously, his eyes glittering. “You’re going to make the most beautiful noises,” he said, shimmying his jeans and boxers down a little to expose his cock. “Come suck it,” he said, waving it around gently. Gabe leant forward and licked the tip slowly, looking up at Sam as he did, making eye contact and sucked the head into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks.

Sam moaned and carded his fingers through Gabe’s hair, stroking it. “Fuck Gabe,” he swore. Still making eye contact with Sam he slowly bobbed his head further and further down before taking a deep breath through his nose and pressing his face against Sam’s stomach, slowly the head of Sam’s cock into his tight throat. Sam growled and kept Gabriel’s head down, throwing his head back in pleasure. “Jesus Christ in a casket,” he moaned, bucking his hips gently. Gabriel choked slightly, pulling back slightly to take another breath before opening his mouth a little wider, looking up at Sam with those big golden eyes giving him the go ahead. Sam didn’t have to be asked twice, as he gripped the other boy’s hair tighter and began thrusting into his mouth hard and fast. Gabriel maintained eye contact with Sam, small choked whimpers escaping his mouth as Sam thrust into him, and all he did was hold onto his belt so he wouldn’t grab onto Sam’s thighs - or touch himself. Tears welled up in his eyes from the repetitive ramming, one or two sliding down his cheeks. Sam panted and groaned, thrusting hard into his mouth, filthy dirty praises falling from his mouth, telling Gabriel how much of a good pet he was and Christ, he looked stunning and reminding him that he wants to hear every little noise. Gabriel nodded as Sam reminded him about the noises and didn’t try to hold back, moaning around Sam’s erection as he pumped it harder and harder into Gabriel’s throat. He choked slightly, arching his back and sucking in a deep breath of air trying desperately not to cough. The praise was going right to his own erection, which was so hard it almost hurt pressing against his jeans. “I’m gonna cum soon, and it’s going to go all over your face, and down your throat,” Sam growled, trying to hold back his very rapidly approaching orgasm. He gripped his hair tighter and gave a few more thrusts before losing his battle with his self control, and he came with a shout, covering Gabriel’s face and mouth with his seed, his hips bucking erratically. Gabriel groaned as he felt Sam cum in his mouth, swallowing quickly before closing his eyes as he felt the hot liquid land on his cheeks. He did not want to go home with pink eye, nah uh. He licked his lips and gazed up at Sam.

 “Well that was fun.” Sam moaned and savoured the mental picture before spinning Gabriel around and hoisting him up.

“Such a good pet for me,” Sam whispered, kissing Gabriel’s cum soaked cheek. He swiftly undid the belt and zipper on his jeans before pulling out Gabriel’s own hard cock, weeping openly with precum. “Can’t let you go home without a reward from me, hmm?” he began to roughly stroke him with a finesse that spoke of ease. Gabriel whined, feeling his knees go weak and he leant his head back on Sam’s shoulder, using his index finger to wipe some of the cum of his cheek and he sucked it off his finger, relishing the taste of Sam and only Sam. Sam groaned and watched his pet eat his cum off of his face and stroked him more quickly nipping his ear. “Fucking hot.” He pressed himself back into Sam, moving his face to kiss Sam, hoping Sam could taste himself on Gabriel tongue. Because that was a hot thought. He was close though, so fucking close. Sam allowed the kiss, moaning as he tasted himself on Gabriel’s tongue. Just to add a little pain into the mix, he dug his thumbnail into the weeping slit of the shorter man’s cock gently, still stroking him fast and roughly.

Gabriel yelped in pain and cried, “Yellow!” as Sam did, knees giving in and he crashed to the floor, coming over the concrete floor.

Sam stopped when he heard yellow, and he knelt down next to Gabriel holding him upright so he wouldn’t smash his face on the concrete floor, holding him through the aftershocks of the initial orgasm. “Beautiful, pet.” he praised. Gabe zipped his jeans back up and snuggled himself into Sam, the afterglow of the orgasm being outweighed by the stinging pain on his tip from Sam’s thumbnail. Sam held Gabriel close, kissing the top of his head and rubbing his shoulder. Gabriel cuddled closer into Sam, resting his head on Sam’s shoulder and making a quiet purring noise. Sam smiled, content with just holding Gabriel, letting him calm down on his own.

Meanwhile Castiel was standing on tiptoes, leaning over the car engine to reach one of the battery components, his ass being very well defined by the tight jeans he was wearing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets romantic at Winchester Auto between Dean and Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some fluff for y'all to chew on before a wee bit more SMUT

Dean watched his ass as he worked on the car underneath his careful supervision, checking over his work. “Great job, Cas,” he said. He had removed his own shirt by this point. Castiel smiled at Dean and stood up straight, running a hand through his hair. It stood up on ends at the front and there was was a smudge of car oil on his left cheek, the darkness of it making the blueness of his eyes stand out even more. Dean inhaled and made his way over to show Cas how to do the next part, hip bumpng him playfully. “Now, watch my fingers,” he said, showing him the next part. Castiel watched, blue eyes eager, focusing on Dean’s long, slender fingers. Dean showed Cas how to do the next part, trying not to focus on the V of Castiel’s hips and the treasure trail and trying to focus on the car. Castiel leant back, watching Dean pry the caps open and replace them with new ones. He rubbed his cheek with the back of his hand, smearing more oil onto his other cheek.

“You’ve got really skillful fingers Dean.” Cas said, grinning as Dean pried off an extremely sticky cap.  

Dean grinned. “So I have been told,” he said, wiping down the area where the extra sticky cap was so he wouldn’t have even more trouble getting the new one off if need be. He looked up at Cas and his dick jumped down boy at the sight of the younger boy covered in car oil and shirtless. This should be fucking illegal. 

Castiel smirked at Dean, a light pink blush creeping up under his cheek and the car oil. “Oh, by your clients?” He asked, chewing on his bottom lip. Dean was also shirtless, and Castiel could feel himself getting slightly aroused at the sight of the tanned muscles. 

“Something like that,” Dean said, expertly avoiding a direct answer. The other boy chewing on his lower lip was fucking turning him on like nobody’s business and it was driving him insane. Castiel couldn’t make himself stop chewing on his lip, and he couldn’t draw his gaze away from Dean’s toned chest, the faint outline of a six-pack, the muscles around his hips, those biceps that looked like Dean could throw Cas across the room, and those thighs and damn it should be illegal for someone’s jeans to be so form fitting on his thighs. 

Dean grew bold by the way the other boy was staring at him, and he closed the space between them. “Do you like what you see, angel?” he asked softly, looking directly into those brilliant blue eyes. Castiel blushed a bright pink, finally stopping chewing on his lip, it now looking a little swollen and pink.

 “Uh.. no, I mean, yes, yes. You’re a very attractive man Dean.” Castiel said, cursing himself for saying no first. Really, no? 

Dean chuckled warmly and brought a very gentle hand up to stroke Cas' cheek, spreading more oil across it. “Thank you,” he said honestly. 

Castiel blushed a deeper pink, raising his hand to brush against Dean’s fingers. “You’re covering me in motor oil Dean.” He said, trying to retain eye contact with those green, green eyes, but he kept ending up staring at those pink kissable lips, wondering what it would be like to stand on tiptoes and kiss them. 

Dean chuckled. “Sorry,” he said softly, not sounding very sorry at all. His own gaze was looking down at Cas' bottom swollen lip, wanting to nip and suck on it. Castiel swallowed, and bit the bullet. He stood on his very tiptoes and pressed his lips against Dean’s, keeping one hand over Dean’s on his cheek, the other hand resting on Dean’s hip so he didn’t fall over onto the garage floor. His heart was beating at 100mph and for a split second he was terrified he’d misread the signs and Dean didn’t want to kiss him back. Dean was surprised. Hell, he thought he’d have to make the first move. He opened his mouth and accepted the kiss, wrapping his free arm around his waist to keep him upright, pulling him closer. Castiel squealed in surprise, feeling Dean’s strong arm coming round his waist.

 “Dean,” he whispered breathlessly against Dean’s lips.

“Cas,” Dean whispered back, rubbing his thumb across the incredible cheekbone underneath of him. He lowered himself back down to the floor, now standing on the floor, looking right up at Dean, a small smile creeping across his face. Dean smiled softly in return and leaned down to kiss him again. Castiel kissed back gently before pulling back and looking right into Dean’s eyes.

 “I’ve uh… never kissed anyone before…” 

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Really?” he asked softly, surprised.

 “No one ever showed me any attention.” He said, looking down at his shoes shyly. 

He smiled and tilted his head up to look back into his eyes. “Well, that’s a damn shame, because you deserve all the attention you can get,” he whispered. 

“Really?” He asked, looking up at Dean, looking up with a hopeful glint in his eyes. 

“Absolutely,” Dean said, punctuating his statement with another soft kiss. “I’m not a good man, Cas, but I’m willing to reform my ways if it means I can have you.”

 “I’d like that.” Cas said, standing on tiptoes again to give Dean a chaste kiss on the cheek. “Though I think I should wash my face first.” He said, laughing. 

Dean chuckled. “Sure thing, washroom’s over there,” Castiel practically skipped over there, scrubbing his face until it was red and he came out, hair slightly damp and sticky up. 

Dean smiled brilliantly, looking at him with a warm smile. “I’ll do my best not to corrupt you,” he teased, coming over and leaning over to kiss his freshly cleaned cheek.

 “I don’t think I’d might if you did.” he said shyly, tucking his hands into his jeans pockets. “Can I text Father and ask if I can stay for dinner?” 

Dean beamed. “Sure thing. Not much at our place; it’s mainly burgers and pizza.”

 “Sounds good to me.” Cas smiled before holding his hand out to Dean to take. Dean flushed and took his hand, leading him over to the Impala.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel goes over to Dean's, and they get a little frisky before dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT
> 
> Really, just an exchange of hand jobs. And mild cum eating. But really, this is mild smut. It's fluffy. It's Dean being a sweetheart to Virgin!Cas.

 

Castiel skipped into the Impala and slid into the passenger seat, shrugging his shirt back on and clutching his sweater vest against his chest. “Want me to cook? Gabriel taught me.” He asked, leaning back in the leather seats.

“That sounds great,” Dean said, smiling as he turned on his baby and pulled out of the auto shop. Castiel smiled and just hugged his sweater vest all the way back to Dean’s place, where he stepped out the car and waited patiently by the front door for Dean to come and let him in. His mind was still buzzing from the kiss earlier, and he wanted to do it again, but he didn’t want to make Dean to anything. Dean opened up his house and bowed Cas in. “Make yourself at home,” he said. “I’m going to go wash up real quick, kitchen’s right in there.” Castiel blushed at the little bow and hurried into the kitchen, standing on tiptoes to see what Dean had in the cupboards that he could make dinner with. Not much was the answer. Dean walked back into the kitchen and smiled at Cas standing on tiptoe, peering into the cupboards. “Check the fridge, angel,” he said. “There should be plenty in there, if you can find anything decent beyond all that kale Sammy buys.”

Cas opened the fridge, moving some salad aside before pulling out some cheese. “I saw you have tins of soup, how does tomato soup with grilled cheese sound?” He asked, chewing on his bottom lip as he waited for Dean to reply. He wanted to please Dean by making him dinner.

“Perfect,” Dean said, smiling, his eyes honed in on the bottom lip again.

He smiled shyly and closed the fridge. “Let me know when you want me to cook, okay?” He said before looking around. “Nice place you’ve got. Quaint.” He nearly laughed aloud as he realised how much like Gabriel he sounded.

Dean smiled. “Thanks. It ain’t much, but it’s home.” Castiel stood awkwardly in the kitchen before speaking again.

 “You’re a really good kisser - I mean, from what I can tell. With my lack of experience and all.” He babbled, looking everywhere but at Dean.

Dean couldn’t help but awe at his companion’s babbling, and he crossed the kitchen in three strides and tilted Cas' chin up.

“I guess I could say I’ve been practising for you,” he said with a soft smile.

 “You- what?” He squeaked, losing the ability to think with Dean so close to him like that. Dean chuckled softly and finished closing the distance between them, kissing the shorter man sweetly. Castiel moaned softly without thinking, melting into the kiss, arms moving up to wrap around Dean’s neck. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist and sighed into the kiss, keeping the kiss light and warm, letting Cas decide what he was comfortable with. 

Cas pulled back a little so there was a hairs breadth between them. “Should we go sit?” He asked quietly, not wanting to let go of Dean.

“Probably a good idea,” Dean agreed. He picked Cas up and started to carry him over to where his couch was. Cas giggled when Dean picked him up, and he wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist through instinct, his shirt half unbuttoned from where he hadn’t put it back on properly after leaving the shop. Dean carried Cas over to the couch and sat down in a way that Cas was straddling his lap, letting him be on top and with the idea of he was in control, grinning widely at the giggle. Cas pressed another few soft kisses against Dean’s lip with a gentle smile.

 “I don’t really know… what to do…” he whispered shyly, looking at Dean through long dark eyelashes, sucking softly on his own bottom lip.

Dean shivered and he ran his hands up and down the other boy’s shirt. “Well, the great thing about kissing? You can experiment, you can play. The goal is to make both of you feel good.” He placed a warm, gentle, open mouthed kiss on the younger boy’s lips, his tongue licking at the bottom lip being nibbled. Cas opened his mouth slightly and shuffled closer to Dean on his lap, his fingers working their way into the soft hair adorning the back of Dean’s neck.

 “Like this?” He gently bit down on Dean’s bottom lip, hoping for a positive response.

Dean shivered and moaned softly. “Yeah, like that,” he whispered, freeing his lower lip and biting down on Cas', giving it a soft suck. Cas too let out a small moan, smiling at the reaction he got from Dean and he moved in to bite again a small bit harder. Dean moaned and let Cas have at his lip, using a hand to cup the boy’s head and run his fingers through the soft black locks. Cas grinned, licking Dean’s lower lip before pulling away again.

“What else could I do?” He whispered, eyes dark.

Dean grinned back. “This,” he said, diving back into his mouth openly again, this time sweeping the inside of his mouth and mapping it out with a soft moan. He tasted so good, like fresh mint.  Cas let out a soft moan and kissed back, flicking his tongue against Dean’s and getting a little braver, his free hand playing with the hot skin just underneath Dean’s collar. Suddenly, his third favourite Led Zeppelin shirt was getting to be too fucking hot, especially with Cas' hand playing underneath the collar like that. He started to kiss down the other boy’s neck, starting to unbutton his shirt as he went.  His hands played with Dean’s collar for a little longer before he traced patterns down Dean’s hard chest and tugged gently at the rim of his shirt, hinting that he’d like it off. He tipped his head back as he felt Dean pressing kisses into his skin. Dean nodded breathlessly, giving him wordless permission to take his shirt off as he gently pressed kisses down to the center of his chest. Castiel tugged off Dean’s shirt, running his hands lightly over Dean’s chest, stroking every single muscle.

 “Dean, how strong are you?” Cas’ voice was tinged with awe as he ran his fingertips along Dean’s biceps.

Dean’s chuckle rumbled low in his throat. “Strong enough to protect those I care about,” he said.  Cas rested his forehead on Dean’s with a small sigh and kissed the tip of his nose. “Dean, can you… can you do whatever you want with me?” he asked quietly, hands resting on Dean’s shoulders. “I promise if it goes too fast or too far I’ll tell you.” 

“You sure, angel?” Dean asked, sliding the now unbuttoned shirt off of Cas' shoulders, softly kissing along it. “You are new to all of this, I don’t want to rush you.” Cas nodded firmly pressing a kiss to Dean’s temple and giving him that soft smile that made Dean feel warm inside.

“I’m sure. I’ll just need some guidance.” He used one had to tip Dean’s face up so they were looking deep into each other’s eyes before kissing him again so softly Dean wasn’t even sure if he’d felt it.

Dean nodded and cupped his ass in his hands. “We’ll then need to take this to the bedroom,” he whispered softly. “You better communicate with me on this, man.”

 “I will, don’t worry.” He flashed Dean another stunning smile before giving him a playful wink. “And I think you should carry me.”

Dean chuckled and stood up. “I was planning on it, angel,” he whispered, kissing along his jaw as he made his way to his bedroom.

Cas clung to Dean, tipping his head back slightly, giving him more access to his jaw and throat. “The soft kissing - that’s good, I like that.” He whispered, running a hand through Dean’s short hair.

“Good, ‘cause I plan on doing a lot more of it,” Dean murmured, starting down his throat as he opened his door to his bedroom easily. Carrying him over to the bed, Dean placed them so Cas was now underneath of him, and he sighed. Cas ran his hand through Dean’s hair again, pleasantly surprised at the softness, his other hand languidly making its way down Dean’s side, brushing over his ribs.  Dean sighed and began kissing his way down the other boy’s throat and chest. Cas arched his back ever so slightly into the kisses, enjoying their softness and intimacy. Dean was a sensitive lover by nature, but with Castiel, he wanted to make it worthwhile. Hell, he wanted Cas to always come back to his bed, just so Dean could worship his body. He never felt like this about anyone before. He continued to kiss along Cas' chest, making his way to his nipples. Cas licked his lips and ran his fingers through Dean’s hair over and over again.

 “Is there anything I can do for you Dean?” He asked quietly.

Dean smiled and shook his head. “Nah,” he whispered, finding a nipple and flicking his tongue over it. Cas moaned loudly without thinking, his hand suddenly vicelike in Dean’s hair. Well that felt good. Dean grinned and repeated the action, moaning as his hair was gripped tight. Castiel let out a shuddering breath and closed his eyes.

“That- that also feels good.”

“I can tell,” Dean teased softly, allowing the pearled nub to disappear completely into his mouth, gently sucking. Castiel’s jaw went slack and he panted slightly, the hand that wasn’t gripping Dean’s hair was digging fingernails into his shoulder blades. It felt better than he could have even imagined. 

“I’m going to guess that you like that as well,” Dean huffed, blowing warm air onto the sensitive nub before making his way over to the other one. Cas nodded, relinquishing his grip on Dean’s shoulder, running his thumb over the small half moon indents in the skin. Dean smiled and flicked his tongue over the neglected nipple before giving a few soft sucks, watching him through his eyelashes. Castiel gave a small whine, licking his bottom lip softly as Dean lavished him with attention. Dean’s really going to have to learn to not pin Cas to the bed every time he does something with his bottom lip. “If you ever want to voice pleasure,” he purred. “Don’t hesitate, let it out. I won’t judge.”

Castiel looked down at Dean, his teeth worrying that damn bottom lip again, and nodded. “I’ll tell you if it feels good.” He said softly. Dean shuddered softly and surged up to suck that fucking bottom lip into his mouth, moaning softly. Castiel groaned involuntarily and kissed Dean back hard, both his hands tangling in Dean’s hair and holding the other boy close. Dean held him close, gasping for breath because kissing was really fucking intense. Castiel licked Dean’s lower lip carefully, making sure it was okay. Dean shivered and kissed him reassuringly. Cas gently took Dean’s lower lip in between his teeth and bit down harder than he had done before.

 “Dean, what can I do for you?” He purred, voice dark and husky.

Dean groaned at the new sound in Cas' voice. “Whatever you want, angel,” he whispered. Castiel pulled at Dean's hair slightly, bringing their faces together for a kiss, and he rolled his hips up slightly into Deans. Dean moaned into the kiss, rolling his hips down into Cas' gently but firmly. Cas moaned back, starting to feel hot, and he knew what to do. Instincts are wonderful things. His hands trailed to Dean’s hips, resting there lightly as he rolled his hips up to meet Dean’s, his tongue flicking into Dean’s mouth. Dean traced his hands up and down Cas' arms, rolling his hips more firmly, enjoying the feel of his hands on his hips and the skin beneath him. He nabbed Cas' tongue with his teeth and gave it a gentle suck. Cas let out a small whine and gripped Dean’s hips slightly tighter. Slowly Castiel opened his legs, letting Dean sink between them, bringing them closer and making the position a lot more intimate. Dean groaned as he sank between Cas’ legs, the only thing truly separating them was the jeans and underwear that they were wearing. He gave another gentle suck of Cas' tongue as he pulled him closer. Cas’ breathing started to get a little ragged and one of his hands settled in the small of Dean’s back, fingers tracing intricate patterns. Dean shivered and rolled his hips down again, not wanting to break this kiss. Cas rolled his hips up to meet Dean, gasping as the new angle allowed for better friction. Dean ran his fingers over the planes of Cas' broad chest, rolling his hips down more, now nibbling along his kiss bitten swollen lips. Cas shuddered under Dean’s touch, arching his back into the touch.

 “Dean, please, touch me.” He managed to say finally.

“Okay,” Dean soothed, moving slightly away to fumble with Cas' jeans, his fingers ghosting over the bulge. Cas gasped softly, moving to undo his own belt for Dean. Dean gently batted away Cas' hands. “Let me do it, angel,” he breathed, placing a soft kiss on his stomach, looking up at him from under his lashes. Cas nodded, stroking Dean’s cheek softly and smiling at him.

 “Okay, fine.” Dean undid the belt and zipper, gently pushing the rough denim down before moving the black boxers down, freeing the younger boy’s cock. Cas tried to regulate his breathing as Dean brushed past his cock. He swallowed carefully. “Green.” he whispered. 

Dean grinned and looked up at him. “You know the stoplight system, and yet never had been kissed before today?” he asked, amused as he ran a finger up his length. Cas shuddered, biting down on his bottom lip.

 “Gabriel told me it. He said it uh- was important.” He smiled a little and fisted his hands in the bed sheets.

Dean chuckled. “Well, at least he taught you it, although I highly suspect that you won’t use it as much with me,” he said, running his fingers up and down his length, watching his lower lip. Castiel panted a little, flicking out that cute little tongue over his abused bottom lip.

 “Okay, well, that’s a comforting thought.” Cas chuckled quietly. Dean chuckled warmly and wrapped his hand solidly around his throbbing member, stroking him slowly and gently, but firm enough to provide friction. Castiel swallowed, closing his eyes and letting his jaw go slack. “Mmph!” He groaned. Jesus that felt way better than he’d done it himself. Encouraged, Dean kept stroking him easily, rubbing circles into his hips. Cas sat up slightly, reaching up to stroke Dean’s cheek as Dean stroked him.

 “Can.. would it be okay if we kissed?” He asked shyly. He really liked it when Dean kissed him.

“Of course, angel,” Dean smiled, kissing the hand on his cheek before kissing him sweetly, still stroking him. Cas groaned into Dean’s mouth, rolling his hips upward into Dean’s touch, his cock twitching as Dean called him angel. Dean began to stroke him more firmly, twisting his wrist as he reached the head each time. He kissed him with a fevered passion that he never knew existed until this moment. Castiel’s back arched further as Dean’s touches got firmer and he groaned loudly, hands running through Dean’s hair, pulling him closer. Dean stroked him and kissed him, intent on making him feel the best he’s ever felt. It may not have been full on fucking, but Dean didn’t care. This was intense, it was passionate, and it was hot. Castiel whimpered, hips now starting to stutter.

 “D-dean, I think I’m going to…”

“That’s fine, angel, you can cum whenever you want, baby,” he cooed. Cas broke the kiss and buried his face in Dean’s shoulder as he came with a sob all over Dean’s hand, biting slightly into the skin to stifle a near scream. Dean moaned as Cas bit down and came all over his hand, stroking him gently through the aftershocks. His breath was shuddery and he nuzzled Dean’s neck, giving it all small kisses.

 “What can I do for you Dean?” He asked, those big blue eyes shining.

Dean shivered as he felt his kisses on his shoulder, and he gently kissed his head. “Touch me, Cas,” he whispered softly, guiding his hands to his belt and his own throbbing hard on. Cas unbuckled Dean’s belt, slipping his hand into Dean’s boxers and gently running his fingers over the soft skin. Dean shivered and moaned softly, resting his head on Cas' shoulders. Cas mimicked Dean’s movement, slowly stroking the shaft, rubbing his thumb over the tip. Dean moaned, rolling his hips into Cas' hand. Cas nibbled on Dean’s neck gently, stroking faster, trying to match his strokes to the way that Dean had. Dean’s breathing grew heavier, stretching out his neck for Cas as he did so, allowing Cas to nibble on it more. Cas smiled and nibbled a little harder, stroking faster and squeezing slightly when he came near the tip. Dean shivered and almost whined as Cas began to stroke him faster and squeeze his length. “Cas,” he whispered softly, getting close. He purred, kissing Dean’s neck and nibbling at his earlobe before whispering breathlessly in his ear.

“Dean… come for me.” Well, Dean couldn’t well disobey that voice and he came with a loud shout, spilling over in his hand as his body shuddered. Castiel kissed Dean’s ear and cheek, stroking him slowly through the aftershocks before pressing a soft kiss against his lips.

 “Well done Dean.” Dean shivered and cupped the back of Cas' head, kissing him deeply.

“You didn’t do that bad yourself,” he whispered, nuzzling into his throat. Castiel giggled and brought the hand covered in Dean’s seed up to his face and gently licked the tip of his index finger, more via curiosity than anything else. Dean shivered and watched Castiel lick his finger clean of his cum. Castiel chuckled, watching Dean watch him and he sucked on the tip of his index finger.

 “Doesn’t taste how I thought it would.”

“Well, how did you think it’d taste?” Dean teased, nudging his nose.

 “Not that salty.” He said, chuckling before curling up slightly, cuddling into Dean’s chest. Dean wasn’t exactly a cuddler, but with Cas, he didn’t mind.

“Well, that could be because of my diet. That sort of thing does affect it.”

 “Oh?” He said, kissing a few soft kisses to Dean’s collarbone.

“Mhm,” Dean hummed, kissing the top of his head gently. “Certain foods can make it sweeter, or more bitter. I land somewhere in the middle."

“Oh, well I’m glad it’s not super bitter.” He said, closing his eyes and laying there serenely. As the moment was being sweet, his stomach growled. “...oh.”

Dean laughed and kissed his cheek. “Let’s get food, alright?” he said. He didn’t want to move a whole lot either, but his own stomach was making his presence known.

“Sounds good.” They climbed out of the bed, Cas zipped up his jeans, and headed into the kitchen, making the soup and the cheese toasties for he and Dean.

Dean followed and went into the fridge, grabbing himself a beer. “Hey, Cas, what do you want to drink? We got beer, soda, and water.”

“Water is fine.” He said, stirring the soup. 

He grabbed a bottle of water and walked over, wrapping his arms around the younger boy’s waist and kissing his shoulder. “Smells good, angel." Castiel leant back into Dean’s touch and smiled, pouring the soup into two bowls and placing cheese toasties on a plate for he and Dean to share. Dean smiled and took the plate to the small table in the middle of the kitchen.

“Thank you.” Castiel and Dean at down to have dinner together, talking amicably about anything that came to mind.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel has a nightmare, then he and Sam part. 
> 
> Things are going normal. And then Sam and Cas are alone. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT
> 
> Ummm. . . Okay, there's drug use in this chapter, dirty talk, D/s subtones, and church sex. Also, infidelity.

 

Meanwhile, Gabriel was asleep on Sam’s lap on the floor of the shed. Sam was smiling, still in the afterglow of sex, and was petting Gabriel’s hair. Gabriel whined in his sleep, rolling over slightly. Sam frowned, and kept stroking Gabriel’s hair, hoping to soothe him.  Gabriel sat up with a gasp, sweat making his hair stick to his forehead. Sam looked down at him, brushing his hair from his face.

  “Gabriel? Are you okay?” he asked softly. Gabriel was shaking in Sam’s arms, trying to regulate his breathing without much success.

 “Yeah, I’m good, bad dream y’know, everyone gets them.” He rubbed his forehead on his knees, trying to block out the images. Sam nodded, his mournful puppy eyes coming to light as he lightly rubbed Gabriel’s back. “Dreams pass in time,” He said softly. He nodded curtly, rubbing his eyes before straightening his back.

 “I should be getting home, Dad’ll be wondering where I am.” He said, easing himself up off the floor. “See you tomorrow at school Samaram?” he turned and flashed Sam a dazzling smile as he put his hand on the door handle. 

Sam nodded. “Sure. Text me when you get home?” he asked, smiling at him.  He nodded and gave Sam a little wave as he headed out of the shed. 

Months passed, Gabriel and Castiel got themselves into a comfortable routine. School, lunch was them plus Sam, then after school Gabriel and Sam would head to the park shed, and Castiel would go back to Dean’, go his homework at the kitchen table whilst sharing gentle kisses with the older Winchester. Pastor Michael was a huge success, with many people embracing his encouraging messages about life and success. Overall it seemed picture perfect; apart from when Castiel and Sam were alone together.  

“You ready to try your first line now?” Sam asked Cas in a low voice, gesturing towards the four lines of blow on his kitchen table. Castiel nodded, staring right at Sam. He’d seen the intense pleasure on Sam’s face after he did a line and fuck, Castiel wanted that too. 

“Alright, here goes nothing,” Sam said, and he quickly snorted a line, showing Cas how it was done, the look of intense pleasure on his face. Castiel copied the movement and squeezed his eyes closed at the intense burning sensation at the bridge of his nose before the high hit him and he grinned.

 “This… is way better than I thought.” he laughed, unable to get the smile off his face. 

“Isn’t it, though?” Sam laughed, looking him over. “Damn, it’s hitting you good. Do another line, it’ll last longer. Don’t worry, it’s not a strong batch. I’m not going to try to kill you.” Cas nodded and did the next line, withholding the urge to sneeze before pinching the bridge of his nose.

 “It burns, right here.” he said, wincing as he squeezed it. 

“Yeah, it’ll do that, that’s normal,” Sam said. “You get used to it. I don’t even feel it burn anymore.”

 “That’s good.” Cas said, and he stood up to get a glass of water, but at he did the world spun and he slipped, landing right on Sam’s lap. 

Sam laughed and caught Cas in his lap. “Woah there, Cas. You just tried to move too fast. Relax, it’ll be a moment before your coordination is back.”

Castiel looked at Sam. They hadn’t been this close before. Well, other than that one time in Performing Arts, and then they were supposed to look close. He nodded, not really listening to what Sam was saying, the buzzing in his head getting stronger and all he could think of doing was kissing those damn fine lips of Sam’s. 

Sam licked his lips, observing the dilation of Cas' bright blue eyes and smiling as he saw the high hit him. “You okay, Cas?” he asked softly. Castiel didn’t even answer, he just leant in and bit down on Sam’s lower lip, hard, and let out a soft moan. Sam gasped softly and moaned, his eyes fluttering closed.

 “You like that Sam?” Cas whispered, shifting himself so he was sat fully in Sam’s lap, straddling his hips. He grinned. “Because I know I do.” The high had stripped Castiel of any shame he might be feeling, and he was determined to use it. 

Sam gaped and he moaned softly, nodding. “I do like it, Cas,” he whispered, kissing him back. It was different than kissing Gabriel, of course, but he was enjoying it. His brother taught Cas well. Cas let out a soft moan, sitting right on Sam’s crotch, and he ground down onto Sam slightly, biting down on Sam’s bottom lip again.

 “Gabriel’s sung so many praises about you Sam.” He purred. 

“Oh has he?” Sam asked, grinding back on him. “What has Gabe said?” He subconsciously preened, knowing that he was pleasing his pet.

 “He’s said that firstly, you’re well-endowed.” Castiel ground down hard on Sam as if to illustrate his point. “And that you’re amazing when it comes to knowing how to please a guy.” He gave Sam a wink before nibbling along Sam’s jaw bone, forcing him to tip his head back. “And he also says you’ll be rough, and won’t stop till you get what you want.” 

“I like being rough,” Sam moaned, tilting his head back and offering the expanse of his throat to the other boy. “And I am well endowed. It’s a huge hit.”

 “I bet it is.” he winked again, placing open-mouthed kisses down Sam’s throat, grazing his teeth over Sam’s collarbone. “And I want you to be rough.” his voice was almost a growl. 

“You sure?” Sam groaned, shivering. His hands reached around and began kneading Cas' ass firmly. Cas gave a small moan and ground himself into Sam’s touch and his lap.

 “I’m damn sure.” 

“Alright, then get up,” Sam ordered, smacking Cas' left asscheek. “We’re going to the church.” 

“Sounds like fun.” He said, climbing off Sam’s lap.

 

It took them less than 10 minutes to get there, and thankfully Castiel had a key, meaning no one needed to pick any locks. He closed the large church doors behind him.

 “Here.” 

Sam grinned and wrapped his arms around Castiel while behind him, one going across his chest and the other around his hips. “Confessionals? Pews?” He nipped his ear. “The altar?” 

 “Where ever you want, you’re the boss.” Castiel chucked, leaning back into the nibbles and the touches. 

“I want you to choose, Cas,” Sam purred.

 “Altar.” He purred back, turning around to crush his lips to Sam’s, tangling his hands in Sam’s long hair. Sam moaned at the choice and the kiss, easily picking up the smaller boy and carrying him to the altar. Castiel wrapped his legs around Sam, biting his lower lip again and tugging on it, pupils dilated with the strength of the lust he had right now. Sam sat Cas down on the altar and began removing his clothes, kissing and nipping at the new skin being revealed. Cas groaned, throwing his t shirt to the side, letting Sam have full reign to explore his chest. He tugged on Sam’s hair softly as he did so, squirming at the ticklish quality of the kisses. Sam’s kisses were feather light as he gazed up at him through long eyelashes, contemplating on how best to roughly take this exquisite creature on the altar. Castiel’s eyes were closed and his jaw was slack, his legs wrapped tightly around Sam’s waist, and he used this to pull Sam even closer to him, tugging on Sam’s hair a little harder. Sam growled softly and gently pressed Cas down onto the altar, placing his hands above his head. “Don’t move them,” he ordered softly, rolling his hips down into Cas'.  

“What happens if I do?” He asked cheekily, but he left them where Sam put them, rolling his hips up against Sam’s at the same time. 

“Then I would have to punish you,” Sam whispered softly, blowing hotly into Cas' ear. “And I would hate to do that, because I know you’re such a good boy, Cas.” Cas’ voice got caught in his throat and he nodded, chewing on his bottom lip.

 “Yeah, I am, I won’t move them Sam.” He said, hips still rolling up to meet Sam’s. 

“Good boy,” Sam purred, kissing down his chest, teasing his nipples. He went straight to biting them, gently tugging on them with his teeth. Castiel whined, gripping onto Sam’s hair, and arching his back before remembering he wasn’t supposed to be moving his hands and he quickly let go, putting them back above his head.  

Sam chuckled darkly and moved up to whisper in Cas' ear. “Do I need to remove the temptation, hmm? Shall I tie your hands there?” 

“I-I’ll try not to move them again I promise.” He whispered, looking up at Sam with those innocent blue eyes. 

Sam moaned upon seeing those innocent blue eyes. “Move them again, and I’ll tie them down,” he promised softly, darkly. Castiel nodded and chewed on his bottom lip watching Sam move back down to his chest. Sam moved back down to his chest, tugging on the other nipple with his teeth. As Castiel arched his back, fighting every urge to grip onto Sam’s hair, the huge church doors swung open and a short golden haired figure stepped him, shaking his head slightly due to the torrential rain outside. Gabriel stopped dead when he saw Cas sprawled out on the altar, and Sam, his Sam, with his teeth around Castiel’s nipple and the bulges in their jeans.

Sam heard the church doors open, and his eyes went over to Gabriel. He dropped Castiel’s nipple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel sends Cas to Dean and he and Sam fight. We learn about why the Novaks moved to where the Winchesters are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When we wrote this, we had an idea of Sam and Cas getting together for a brief scene in this scenario. We had NO idea that it would spark this many feelings!!

Gabriel stood there, blinking for a few seconds, staring at the scene in front of him. His brother was half naked, buckle undone, fly down, on the altar, whilst his boyfriend? friend with benefit? fuck buddy? was standing over him, also shirtless. He set his jaw and turned around, walking back out and slamming the door behind him, standing under the roof overhang, completely stunned.  Sam backed away from Cas, wincing as the door slammed.

 “Fuck,” he whispered, running his hand over his jaw. Cas stood up, yanking up his fly and doing up his belt.

 “I should… I should go speak to him” he grabbed his shirt and half jogged down the aisle, pulling on his shirt at the same time and going to speak to Gabriel. He stood beside his brother outside awkwardly.

 “Cas, I don’t care what you have to say right now. What I would like is for you to go to Dean and do whatever the fuck you want. I need to talk to Sam.” Gabriel stared ahead at the rain, not even looking at his brother.

 “Gabriel…”

 “Cas, I said go.” Cas flinched at the tone, and he did leave, hunching his shoulders against the rain. Breathing in deeply, Gabriel pushed open the church door and went back inside to face Sam. Sam looked at Gabriel and winced at the expression. His shirt was halfway on, and he ran his fingers through his hair.

“Yeah, I deserve that,” he admitted. Gabriel scowled at Sam, hands deep in his hoodie pocket.

"What the fuck were you thinking Sam?” He growled, not even using a playful nickname for him. “Seriously, what the fuck were you thinking, trying to screw my little brother on the altar.”  

Sam winced again. “Look, I wasn’t thinking, and neither was he. He was coming onto me, Gabriel. And I didn’t say no, and neither did he. Two consenting people. I was irresponsible.” 

 “No, you’re damn right you weren’t thinking!” Gabriel’s voice was raising now, his golden eyes no longer holding any warmth in them. “Was I not enough last week sprawled out beneath you on there? Hey? Was I not fuckin good enough for you? Did you need both Novak’s to tick off your “To Fuck” list hmm?” He rubbed a hand over his eyes, exhausted already. 

Sam frowned. “No, no, that’s not it at all,” he sighed. “Look, Dean and I used to share people together. He gets ‘em for a time, then I get ‘em. You know. I got the sloppy seconds. And I haven’t done that since the two of you came into our lives. We were high, we were stupid.” 

 “First of all, don’t you dare mention my brother and the phrase sloppy seconds in the same sentence ever again. And what do you mean we were high?” He sat down on a pew, tired and cold, anger still bubbling inside of him and Gabriel fought desperately to keep it under control. 

Sam winced again. “Cas and I did a couple of lines,” he confessed. “Cas was curious, had been begging me about it for weeks. You know how curious he is. And I figured, well, if I just do a small, low dose batch, he’d be fine. I kept an eye on him and. . . well, we got carried away. Again, he initiated it, and I should’ve been more mature and stopped.” Gabriel’s jaw formed a hard line and he gripped onto the pew in front of him, trying so, so hard to keep himself under control.

 “What you’re telling me right now Winchester is that you gave my baby brother cocaine.” 

Sam nodded. “Two lines of the lowest stuff on the market. Not with the intent of getting him hooked, either. Just for him to try it.” Gabriel stood up, pacing up and down the aisle.

 “Castiel is an idiot and he’d going to get his comeuppance when I sit down and talk to him about this. He’s in so much fucking trouble right now.” He swallowed, trying to take a deep breath. “Dammit Sam I thought I could trust you. But you give my brother coke, and you try and fuck him in the same place you fucked me less than a week ago.” 

“Your brother wanted to try it, and I did it in a safe environment. Would you have rather I told him ‘No’ and he goes somewhere else?!” Sam was now angry. “Be mad at me all you want, Novak, but don’t you dare be mad at him for wanting to explore. ‘Live a little, Cassie’. Isn’t that what you used to tell him? Also, yes, I have admitted my mistake about the whole sex thing, and that you can berate him on. Or better yet, let Dean do it.” Gabriel whirled around, grabbing the fabric of Sam’s shirt and throwing him to the side out of pure rage. If looks could kill, Sam would be cold on the church floor.

 “I’ll take it out on Cas if I have to Sam, because Castiel knows what coke does to people. He was there just like I was when Luke died. Castiel knows I can’t fucking deal with losing someone else in the same goddamn way!” He was shouting now, and hot tears were stinging his eyes, but he didn’t give a damn. 

“Woah, woah, back the fuck up!” Sam shouted, holding up his hand to ward off another attack. “Who the fuck is Luke?” 

“Luke is… was… my twin brother.” He said, visibly deflating. “He died of a cocaine overdose just before we moved here. He was why we moved here. Dad couldn’t stand being in the same place without Luke; Dad’s favourite son who went bad. I held him in my arms as he had seizure after seizure, as he threw up so much his throat was torn, as we waited for the damn ambulance that never showed. Castiel was there too. He saw the whole goddamn thing, and he goes off and snorts coke behind my back just like Luke did.” Sam stood there, shell-shocked. He honestly didn’t know what to say. Or do. The first move he made, he ran his hand over his jaw. He needed another fix, but it wasn’t urgent. He’d know when it was urgent. 

 “So yeah. That’s why I’m pissed at Castiel.” He growled, sitting back down on a pew with a heavy thud.  _And pissed at me_ , Sam thought, knowing it didn’t need to be said. He sighed and cautiously moved towards Gabriel.

“Gabriel, listen to me. If I had known that, I would’ve never given any to Cas. I would have kept my dirty little habits between me, myself and I.” His look was torn, but the next words out of his mouth were bitter. “Guess I’m not worth that much to you, though, since I’ve been shooting up and snorting around you ever since November and not once did you go off on me or try to get me to stop.” Gabriel groaned into his hands.

 “Because, Winchester, I didn’t want to. I don’t want to waltz into town and then start telling you not to go shooting up and snorting whenever you damn well feel like, it’s not my damn place to say anything. I tried not to let myself get fucking attached to you. Why else haven’t I told you about Luke, or anything about me other than my kinks? Because I knew if I got attached to you it’d rip me in pieces every single time you got your next high. And you want to know why I’ve not been hanging around after we fuck? Because I am too damn attached to you and I don’t want to lose you like I lost my damn brother!” he stood up, yelling, hands balled into fists by his sides, his small body shaking with the force of his yelling. 

Sam looked up at him. “If you were getting attached, then do what everyone else in this godforsaken town does,” he said. “Forget about me.” He stood up. “You got attached, and you don’t want to be?” His voice was shaking with hidden tears. “You don’t know anything about me, except that I’m a drug addict and the kinkiest person you know beside yourself. You don’t think that there might be a reason why I chose to have cocaine flowing through my veins? I haven’t told you the reason for it because frankly, it’s personal, and I know your opinion of me would change.” He viciously tugged his shirt closed in upon himself. “But it looks like it already did. I’m just another person you don’t want to get attached to.” And with that, he left the church, tears streaming down his face. 

“Sam!” Gabriel shouted after him, wanting him to stay, wanting him to let him speak. He wilted, swallowing the words he’d formulated during Sam’s speech before reaching into his pocket, pulling out the golden cross that’d been Luke’s. A tear rolled down his face and he squeezed it tightly.

 “God, Luke, if you’re both actually up there, can you just hear me out for a second? I know I’m shit at this kind of thing but… please look after Sam. He needs you more than I do.” He left the church, not going home, but heading to somewhere else that was familiar. He reached the park after dusk after calling Michael and telling him he was staying round at Benny’s to work on a science project. The gates were locked, but Gabriel just climbed the fences and sauntered through the wet grass to the large tree where he and Sam had come after their first day of school and kissed for the first time. Where they’d come after the second day of school and kissed more after Gabriel had made Sam get acquainted with the local wildlife. The early February rain was freezing cold, and the temperature kept dropping the more minutes that ticked by, but Gabriel didn’t care. He just sat with his back against the tree staring into the darkness, running his thumb over the cross in his pocket.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Dean and Cas-centric.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas talks to Dean about what happened between him and Sam, as well as tell him the reason why the Novaks moved there. Dean comforts him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some fluff for y'all to read.

Dean looked up as he saw Cas enter, smiling. “Hey there,” he said before he noticed the look on Cas' face and saw that he was drenched. “Angel, what were you doing out in the rain?” he asked. “Here, let’s get you into dry clothes.” Cas sniffed softly and just hugged Dean tightly, letting out a pathetic sounding sob.

 “I’m so sorry Dean.” he mumbled into Dean’s now damp chest. “I… I’m so fucking sorry.” 

  “What are you sorry about, angel?” Dean asked gently starting to remove the soaked trench coat from his shoulders. 

 “I… I got high with Sam. He said it was some low-grade stuff but it hit me pretty hard because I’ve never done it before, and we ended up making out, and then we were at the church and we were going to have sex and I wasn’t thinking and then Gabriel walks in and he looked so broken Dean and he wouldn’t even speak to me, he just told me to come here and leave him alone for a while.” Cas shrugged the wet trenchcoat off and just stood there dripping and trying not to cry. “I hurt him so badly, and I basically cheated on you… I’m a horrible boyfriend and an even worse brother.” 

Dean listened to him before placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. “You’re not a horrible boyfriend, and not a horrible brother, Cas. You made a mistake, we’re human. I’m not going to judge you, angel. Me and Sammy, we used to share girls and guys. I’d get ‘em for a while, love ‘em up real good, then hand them over to Sam, who would then do the rough business with them. But when I met you, and he met Sam, we stopped. Especially me. I wanted to be the best I could for you. I’m not mad, I’m not upset, just a little hurt.” He began undoing Cas' buttons. “Gabriel will forgive you, I’m sure. It was only once, and hey, you’re curious. I’ve tried coke before, a few years ago. Sammy did the same thing for me. And I didn’t like it.” He finished undoing the buttons and peeled the wet shirt off of him. “But it works for him. But Cas, you don’t need the drugs. You’re perfect the way you are.” He kissed his forehead again. 

 “Dean, you don’t know, you don’t understand,” he shrugged off the wet shirt and sat down on the sofa, staring down at the floor. “Back where we used to live, Gabriel and his twin, Luke, would go and get into all kinds of trouble, and I’d pretend to bail them out. Let them crawl into the house through my bedroom window on Friday nights, that kind of thing.” He said, swallowing hard at the unwanted memories. “But one night something went wrong, and Gabriel calls me and tells me to come outside and I do, and he’s just kneeling there on the grass, covered in sick and he’s crying and Luke is just shaking, shaking so damn badly in his arms and it took me ages to realise he was having a seizure, and he’s being sick and he’s so pale he was like a ghost and before we can even hear the ambulance he stops and goes still and Gabriel can’t find a pulse and he’s just kneeling outside the house screaming, because his brother just died in his arms from a cocaine overdose, and we move to a new town to start again and I go off and start the same way Luke did.” Castiel buried his face in his hands, sobbing now uncontrollably. 

Dean moved over to the couch and pulled Cas into his lap, cradling him close. “That explains a lot more, and I would have the same reaction as Gabriel,” he soothed. “But you know what? Gabriel still loves you. And that won’t stop. He’s hurt, he’s upset, and he’s angry. He doesn’t want to lose you too. And I don’t either.” He kissed the top of his head. Castiel cried quietly into Dean, cuddling as close as he could get to him.

 “And I nearly had sex with Sam. I- I don’t even know why. I don’t wanna be with Sam, I want to be with you.” He got quieter near the end, pressing his forehead against Dean’s shoulder. 

“A lot of people get extremely aroused when they’re high, angel,” Dean soothed, kissing the top of Cas' head again. “I know I did. I nearly had sex with Sam that time. We stopped, mainly because I fell off the table and gave myself a concussion.” He hugged Cas tightly. “You weren’t thinking straight, and my little brother is quite the lover, from what I hear. But, you know what, angel? I’m glad that you didn’t, and I’m glad that you want to be with me.” Cas giggled at Dean’s story, lifting his face and pressing a tender kiss to the underside of Dean’s jaw.

 “Dean, would it… would it be okay if… would it be okay if we were boyfriends?” Castiel asked shyly, so thankful for the forgiveness from Dean he was liable to spill everything and tell Dean exactly how much he wanted to be with him. 

Dean’s heart melted and he kissed Cas' forehead. “I’ve never been someone’s boyfriend before,” he whispered. “I’ve been wanting to ask you that for so long, but. . . I know I’d fuck it up, and wanted to try to be a better man for you.” Castiel rolled his eyes and sat up a little, putting one hand on Dean’s cheek.

 “Dean, you don’t need to try and be a better man. I like you exactly how you are, and I wouldn’t want you to change that for the world.” Castiel admitted, stroking Dean’s cheek softly.

Dean smiled and kissed him sweetly. “It’s nice that you think that, but Cas, I wasn’t a good man before you. I drank way too much, broke the law so many times I lost track. I used to steal cars and go joyriding in them. And then I literally ran into you and. . .I fell. I fell hard, angel, for you. And I knew that if I were to keep you. . . I’d have to give up these habits.” Castiel was crestfallen. He didn’t understand. Did Dean want to be with him anyway? Or was he just telling Dean why he couldn’t be with him.

 “Dean, I don’t care who you were before you met me, because I didn’t meet that Dean. I met the Dean that calls me ‘angel’ and the Dean that helps me fix cars. I met you, and you’re all I want.” 

Dean smiled brightly, a few tears in his eyes. “Then, yes, I’ll be your boyfriend,” he whispered, giving a long, low sweet kiss. Cas beamed and kissed Dean back, his whole body thrumming with pleasure.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finds Gabriel over by the tree and shed in the night and proceeds to beg Gabriel to hear him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WILL SAM SPILL HIS SECRET?!

Gabriel woke up with a start as thunder growled. Oh great, he thought, a fucking thunderstorm. Sam was busy looking for Gabriel. He had to tell him why he started using, explain, maybe get his forgiveness. But when he had returned to the church, Gabriel was gone. He hadn’t even had a fix, he’s too worried about Gabriel. He finally heads towards the park, seeing Gabriel by their tree, and he swore. Gabriel looks like he’s been there for hours.

“ _GODFUCKINGDAMMIT_ ,” he swore loudly, vaulting over the fence and running to Gabriel. “Are you insane?” he asked, picking Gabriel up and holding him close. 

Gabriel started to speak, but just didn’t know what to say. A hundred and one things he could say flew to the tip of his tongue, but none of them came out. _Put me down, why are you here, you came back for me, how did you know where I was,_ so many questions, and not enough time for answers.

 “Put me down.” he whispered, deciding he had to say something. “Please.” 

“No,” Sam said firmly, swiftly carrying him over to the shed. “No, I’m not going to put you down or let you go until you’re inside, warmed up, dry, and have listened to me. And maybe not even then.”

He opened up the shed with his hips. “Jesus, Gabriel, you’re trembling. Have you been out there since dusk?” he asked. He was upset, knowing that this was his fault. He set Gabriel down on the table and began undressing him, getting impatient with the wet clothes. Gabriel swatted weakly at Sam, trying to get him to stop.

 “It’s fine, I just, I went to sit down, clear my head, I fell asleep, m’fine.” he mumbled, putting both hands on Sam’s chest and pushing weakly. “M’fine. Seriously Winchester, I don’t need your help.” His voice raised slightly. He might not have the energy to fight but he could find the energy to shout if he needed to. 

“You’re not fine, Novak!” Sam shouted, crouching down and grabbing Gabriel’s chin gently but firmly. His hazel eyes showed worry, concern, and hurt. “Your lips are blue, you’re trembling, and you’re right now not thinking straight. So you are going to let me undress you, redress you, and make you hot chocolate, because I am not going to let you just sit outside and throw your life away. Just because I’m throwing mine away doesn’t mean you should. After you’re warmed up and thinking straight, if you want to push me around and hurt me and leave me to die, that’s fine, but goddammit Gabe, let me do this.” Gabriel choked back a sob and he grabbed onto Sam’s lapels, golden eyes empty of everything but pain.

 “You said at the church that I know nothing about you. But you’re wrong, you’re so fucking wrong. I know so much about you Sam. I know that you prefer the lemon and the cola flavours of lollipops, and you really don’t like the cherry ones. I know that you like salad, hate ranch dressing, and your dressing of choice is balsamic vinegar. I know you’re a kinky motherfucker who also prides himself in the aftercare he gives his partner. I know you’ve lost a lot of people in your life and that’s what makes you the possessive Dom you are, you need control and security. I know you live with Dean, and that you don’t eat healthy enough dinners, which is why you have salad for lunch, and I know you’re running. I know you’re running, I don’t know what from, but I know you’re running from something.” And with that Gabriel pulled Sam closer, crushing a hard kiss against Sam’s lips. Sam was thrown off, and he kissed Gabriel back, holding him close.

“Let me finish taking care of you,” Sam whispered back after a few moments. “And then, I’ll tell you what I’m running from. You told me what you ran from, and why you don’t like coke. Now I’m going to tell you why I picked it up.” 

“No, Sammy, listen just, just go home, go home to Dean, I’ll be fine, I will. I’ll put on a dry shirt, I’ll go home, you don’t need to look after me I swear, I don’t need looking after.” He was shivering again, goosebumps covering his exposed skin and Gabriel honestly didn’t think he could feel colder. 

Sam briefly raised his eyes to the ceiling. “This is going to be one of the very few times I pull this card,” he grumbled. “But Gabriel, as your Dom, I forbid you to do exactly that. I’m taking care of you, that’s final.” His voice was stern as he began undoing Gabriel’s belt to slide off his pants. He kicked the heater on with his foot, seeing how he was shivering. His tone became gentler, soothing. “We all need looking after, and your problem is you don’t want to. Not after what happened to your brother. And I understand that. But I need to look after you. I want to look after you.”  

“I don’t need looking after.” he said stubbornly. “I’m not five Winchester I can get myself undressed.” His gaze was unrelenting, but he didn’t try to push Sam away, nor did he try and stand up from where Sam had placed him on the table. 

“You may not be five, but your attitude is clearly reflecting your maturity,” Sam said mildly. His pants slipped off, he found a pair of sweatpants, a dry shirt, and a towel and he began drying Gabriel off. Gabriel pouted as Sam rubbed him with a towel before taking it from him.

 “I’m not that wet dammit. Give me the dry clothes.” He said, wrapping the towel round his hair and giving it a vigorous rub. When he pulled the towel off, his hair stood on all ends, giving him the dragged through a hedge backwards look.  

Sam smiled and chuckled warmly. “Nope, I’m dressing you, and then I am brushing your hair, because it looks like you just got electrocuted,” he said, picking up the sweatpants and shimmying them onto Gabriel’s legs. “Just sit there and take it, Gabriel, because you’re not going to change my mind.” For a small person, Gabriel’s scowl was impressive, and he ran his hands through his hair, flattening it himself. As Sam redressed him he felt warmer and comfier, but still pissed off.

 “Why did you even come to the park?” He asked, not caring how snippy it sounded. 

“Because I was worried about you and after checking all of your usual haunts, I figured that you were either in the shed- which would have been the smart thing- or that you were over by the tree. I’ve been looking for you for two hours, Gabriel. TWO HOURS. Worried fucking sick.” 

“Shouldn’t be, I was fine.” He said, still pouting. “I was still breathing wasn’t I? Therefore I was fine. Plus I’d have woken up before I froze to death - even though that wasn’t even something that could have happened.” He swung his legs a little, staring down at the floor. 

“You’re not fine, Gabriel. Okay? I’d be carting you off to the psych ward if you were completely fine with the fact that you caught whatever the fuck I am about ready to fuck your brother while we were both high off of coke and then had a close to complete mental breakdown because of it,” Sam said firmly. He tugged the shirt over Gabriel’s head and wrapped him up in a blanket. “And trust me, I’m not fine either, okay?” 

“Why should I trust you Sam?” Gabe muttered under his breath, not looking up at him, tears stinging his eyes. He wanted to trust him, he really did, but he didn’t know if he could. “I know you’ve explained yourself but finding you draped over my brother is a damn painful thing to walk in on, and you don’t even seem to trust me. The whole ‘you know nothing’ about me speil?”

Sam sighed. “You’re right. Why should you trust me? Because, Gabriel, I made an honest mistake. Yeah, it was a major one. But the whole ‘you know nothing about me’? 80% of that is the reason why I do coke. Not even Dean knows why I do it. He just knows that he walked in me snorting about four years back and never questioned it, except to try it himself a couple years ago.” He placed his hand tentatively on the other boy’s knee. “I’m going to tell you now, though. Why? Because you deserve to know. Because I’m tired of never telling anyone. I’m just. . . I want you to trust me again, and I want to get it off of my chest. Whatever you think afterwards is up to you.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam talks about his past, and the two come to an understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so there's talk of drug use, nightmares, and hallucinations. Also, fluff.

Gabriel made eye contact with Sam and knew he was telling the truth. He patted Sam’s hand softly, before patting the table beside him. “Hop up then Samster.” he said with a small, but genuine, smile. 

Sam smiled warmly, and hopped up on the table next to Gabriel. He drew in a deep breath. “I was about six months when my mom died. Electrical fire in my nursery. She died saving me. Well, she gave me to Dad, and Dad gave me to Dean. We still don’t know how Dad survived that. Dean was about four. After Mom died, Dad changed. He started drinking more and eventually came up with conspiracy theories claiming that Mom was murdered. Because he was so obsessed with revenge- or hitting us, or drinking- me and Dean grew up on our own. And we grew up wild. Dean can hotwire any car. I can hack and steal. We drank like Dad did, but I never liked it.” 

He drew in another deep breath. “It was about seven years ago now that I started hearing screaming and seeing fire where there was none. It went on for weeks. I wasn’t sleeping, I wasn’t eating. I felt like I was going insane. A buddy of mine- I don’t know who, anymore- hooked me up with some coke, said it’d keep them away. And he was right. And from then on, I was addicted. I snort it, and the screaming and the yelling and the fire- that all goes away. I can live normally. Sure, I’m high as a kite most of the time, but I can function. No flames, no screams, no expecting to get hit- just me, Sam Winchester.” He shuddered and didn’t even look at Gabriel, becoming very interested in the trash can design that he had painted with the words of ‘Hey Jude’ as a tribute to his mom. Gabriel swallowed, listening to Sam’s story, feeling himself start to cry halfway through. Well he’d been a prick hadn’t he. Sam grew up in a shitty environment, turns to drugs to live, and what does Gabriel do? Yell in his face. Gabriel pushed back the guilt and slowly took hold of Sam’s hand, lacing their fingers together and giving the other boy’s hand a gentle squeeze.

Sam gave a small smile and squeezed back. “I’ve tried to quit,” he confessed. “Four times. The last time was a summer ago. I nearly died. The hallucinations and the shakes- it was bad. It’s what helps me stay sane, as crazy as that sounds. If I die, I want to die as myself, even if I’m high. I don’t want to die hallucinating and in a fever.” Gabriel clenched his jaw and the levee broke. He grabbed Sam, wrapping his arms around the taller boy, and he hugged him close to his chest, running a soothing hand through Sam’s hair.

 “Thank you. For trusting me.” He whispered, holding Sam tight against him. Sam was holding back his tears but he couldn’t help it. He’s been strong for so long, he only cries when he detoxes, or when the visions come back but now, with the goodness that was Gabriel, he cried. He sobbed into the dry shirt, unable to stop himself.  

“Shh, it’s okay Sam.” Gabriel whispered, stroking Sam’s hair slowly. “I got you, I got you Samsquatch, you’re okay, you’re safe, you’re gonna be okay.” he murmured reassuring words into Sam’s hair, pressing kisses there in between every comfort. “I got you Sam. I’m gonna help you, gonna look after you okay? If you want to try again then I’ll hold you through it, I’ll help you, I swear to God I will. If not then that’s okay too. It honestly is.”  

Sam nodded, sobbing into his chest and holding onto him tightly. “I wanna try, but I’m scared,” he informed him. “It hurts and it’s painful and the hallucinations are so strong, the only times I’m not hallucinating is when I’m high or I’m at the church, I’ve never gone to services high. . .” 

“You listenin’ to me Sammy? I’m gonna be there the whole time. I’ll hold your hand the whole time it hurts, I’ll help you fight past the hallucinations to see what’s real. We can go to the church together, have some peace. I know you’re scared, and I’m proud of you for being able to admit that.” Gabriel gave Sam a small squeeze, ruffling his hair.  

“Promise?” Sam asked softly, raising his head up to look at Gabriel with tearstained cheeks. 

“I promise.” Gabriel wiped a tear from Sam’s cheek with his thumb before kissing him gently. “I promise.” Sam nodded and he nuzzled into Gabriel. He felt so safe and warm and loved, and all after he hurt him. Gabriel pressed a feather light kiss to the top of Sam’s head and whispered something so quietly he didn’t even think Sam heard him. 

Sam heard something, but he didn’t know what and he wriggled until he could look up at Gabriel. “Hmm?” 

Gabriel blushed a light shade of pink. “I said I,” he trailed off, becoming too quiet for Sam to hear. “Kiddo.” He trailed off again mid way through the sentence, averting his eyes from Sam’s gaze and looking around the shed. 

Sam looked up at him before smiling softly. “Are you trying to say you love me, Gabriel?” he asked gently. 

“Yes, dammit yes I’m trying to say I love you.” he said, hiding his face in his hands in embarrassment. 

Sam chuckled softly and pried his hands away from his face, giving him a sweet kiss. “I love you too.” 

“You- you what?” Gabriel said, completely stunned. He smiled brightly, lacing his fingers between Sam’s. “‘Cause if you’re joking Winchester, it ain’t funny.” His tone was a pathetic attempt at seriousness, his smile betraying him. 

“Not joking. Not jerking your chain, although there can be plenty of that later, if you want,” Sam said winking at him. “I love you too, Gabriel. I think I fell in love with you the first day we met.” Gabriel flung his arms round Sam’s neck, pulling him in so they could share another sweet kiss.

 “I knew I loved you when I gave you that damn strawberry lollipop.” He said with a laugh. “I don’t share the strawberry ones with anyone.” 

“I know, Cas told me that they were your favorite,” Sam laughed, kissing him back. “I think that I knew I loved you after the glitter bomb incident.” 

Gabriel laughed hard at the memory of Sam storming into the cafeteria covered in glitter and that scowl on his face. “Boy your face… priceless.” He chuckled, nudging Sam’s nose with his.

 “How did you know where to come looking for me?” He asked, the question having been thrown around in his mind since Sam had hauled him into the shed. 

Sam smiled and nudged his nose back. “Well, after I cleared my head and realized what a jerk I was, I ran back to the church, and you weren’t there. I knew you hadn’t gone home. So I checked at Benny’s and Garth’s, and you weren’t there. You also weren’t by the general store. So the park was the last place.” Gabriel smiled, placing a gentle kiss on Sam’s nose. The sun rising painstakingly, glittering through the small window of the shed.

 “Would you like to come home with me?” He asked shyly. “We can just go nap, and it’s Sunday, so we can go to church with Dad.” He rubbed the back of his head, shuffling a little. Did he just ask Sam  on a nap and church date?

Sam blushed and nodded shyly. “Sure,” he replied.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel introduces Sam to Michael, while Dean and Cas go "hang on. . . where are our brothers?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mix of fluffy Sabriel and Destiel!

Gabriel grinned, grabbing Sam’s hand, and they left the shed, kicking the door closed behind them. When they got back to Gabe’s house they found Michael in the kitchen, humming hymns and making tea. Sam hesitantly stepped into Gabriel’s home, holding his hand tightly, nervous as all hell.  

"Hey Dad." Gabriel called. Michael smiled at his oldest son. "Hello Gabriel; who's your friend?" He asked. 

Sam cleared his throat and held out his other hand. “Sam Winchester, I’m in Cas' grade,” he said. Michael shook Sam's hand and noticed the two of them holding hands.

"Gabe..." he said, and Gabriel laughed.

"Don't worry Dad, I'll leave the door open at a 45 degree angle at all times. Honestly me and Sam were going to get some sleep - would you mind waking us up in time for the service?"

"No problem. Enjoy your nap boys." Gabriel dragged Sam out the kitchen and up the stairs to his spacious room.  

Sam laughed and flushed, following Gabriel up the stairs and into his room. “Woah. Hella nice room.” 

"Heh, thanks." He said, kicking off his shoes and pulling off the t shirt he'd been put in by Sam. "Wanna borrow some pjs? Or you gonna nap in that?" Gabriel pulled on a pyjama top with the words Everybody wants to be a Cat on and he ruffled his own hair. Sam smiled and pulled off his pants. “I’ll just sleep in this,” he said, gesturing at it. He ran his fingers through his hair, the other one flexing slightly as it neared time for his next fix.  Gabriel crawled into his bed, burying himself in a pile of blankets. He squirmed till comfortable, then waited for Sam to join him. They'd not yet shared a bed and cuddled properly, something which Gabriel was determined to rectify considering he was a complete slut for cuddles. Sam smiled and he walked over, sliding underneath the covers and wrapping his arms around Gabriel, cuddling him close.  

Gabe let out a happy sigh and rested his cheek on Sam's chest, listening to his heart beat. "Hey Samazing. Does... does this make me your boyfriend?" He asked shyly. 

Sam smiled and kissed the top of his head. “It sure does, Baberiel,” he said with a smile. 

"That was the worst pun of my name I think I've ever heard." He muttered, way too cosy nestled in Sam's arms to do anything. Before he knew it, he'd drifted off to sleep. Sam chuckled softly, kissing the top of Gabriel’s head before he, too, drifted off to sleep.

 

Cas woke up on Dean's sofa - alongside Dean and blinked at the surroundings that weren't his bedroom. "What time..." he mumbled to himself, searching for his phone. 

Dean snorted and woke up, blinking blearily. He looked at his watch. “7:05,” he mumbled, giving his boyfriend a lazy good morning kiss. 

"Father’s sermon -it's Sunday." Castiel groaned burying his face in Dean's chest. He really did not want to get up. 

Dean chuckled. “What time’s the sermon?” he asked, kissing the top of Cas' head. 

"Nine," he said, voice muffled by Dean's chest and Cas cuddled himself back up to Dean, pulling the blanket they'd slept under around them both. 

Dean smiled and he pulled out his phone, setting an alarm. “An hour more, and then I’m making you get up and go to church,” he said, cuddling him close. “Because I am not getting chewed out by your father or your-” his eyes widened. “Sammy didn’t come home last night.” 

“I wasn’t planning on not attending the service Dean.” Cas sat up when he realised that Sam hadn’t come home. “Gabriel didn’t call and ask where I was.” They shared a look which boiled down to what the fuck are our brothers doing. 

Dean sat up. “You call Gabriel. Sam’s probably turned his phone off, he does that when he’s upset.” 

Cas grabbed his phone and hit one, calling Gabriel. His brother was, and always had been, number one on his speed dial coming even before their own father. 

Gabriel groaned as he heard the phone ringing and he grabbed it, answering with a gruff “Huh?” 

Dean sighed when he heard Gabriel’s “huh?” on the other line. “Gabe? Is Sam there with you?” 

Gabriel groaned and rolled over, rubbing his cheek affectionately on Sam’s chest. “Yeah, m’fine, Samarama’s fine, we’re fine. Just napping.” he closed his eyes, really wishing Cas would hang up so he could go back to sleep. Sam gave a huge yawn and cuddled Gabriel closer, still asleep.

“Okay, ‘cause neither you or Sammy called either of us last night to check in or anything. Hell you didn’t even see if Cas made it home last night,” Dean told Gabriel over the phone. Gabriel sighed, pressing a small kiss to the underside of Sam’s jaw, too tired to give a shit if Cas and Dean heard it.

 “I fell asleep in the park under a tree in the rain, Sam found me and dragged me into the shed to save me from hypothermia. Sorry it kinda slipped out my mind but I was a little busy not freezing to death.” He said, not minding his tone because he was tired and still damn cold. Sam murmured a soft, sleepy noise and cuddled closer.  

Dean groaned, pinching his nose. “I’m going to hurt Sam, he knows better than to just leave me hanging. Are you okay? Do you need anything?” Now that he knew his brother and his brother’s. . . whatever they were were safe, he went into concerned big brother mode.  

“Nah we’re fine, we’re at mine, Sam’s mainly still asleep.” He said, cuddling even closer to Sam, his free hand making a fist in the fabric of Sam’s shirt. “We’ll be at the sermon, we’ll see you then?” he said, phrasing it as a question, hoping that would mean that he could go back to sleep with his boyfriend.  

“You’ll see Cas at the service, you know I don’t do that. I’m glad you’re okay, though. Give Sammy a good slap upside the head for worryin’ me.” Dean ended the call and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. “Mine.”  

Cas giggled and snuggled into Dean. “Yours.”  Dean smiled and snuggled him.

 

“Will do.” He said despite the phone being hung up and he threw the phone off the side of the bed with a sigh. “Dean wants me to give you a slap for scaring him but I’m not gonna because I love you but I will only not slap you if you give me a kiss.” Gabriel bribed.  

Sam chuckled sleepily and kissed Gabriel. “I’d kiss you anyways.” Gabriel chuckled and nuzzled at Sam softly before falling asleep on Sam’s chest again. Sam smiled and fell back asleep, holding Gabriel tightly to him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Gabriel, and Cas go to church. Lots of brotherly teasing as the couples joke about the other.

“Boys, sermon in 15 minutes.” Michael called through the door, knocking, but not coming in. Gabriel rolled off Sam, forgetting they were cuddling on his side of the bed, and fell off onto the floor with a thud.

 “Urgh.”

Sam laughed and peered over his bed. “You okay there, Gabs?” he asked, holding out his hand to haul Gabriel up. Gabriel stood up and beamed.

 “I’m fine Samaroo.” He grabbed the back of his shirt and threw it across the room, grabbing a dress shirt from the wardrobe. “Time to get up and get moving though.”

Sam groaned softly and slowly got out of bed, yawning and rumpling his hair. “Mkay.” Gabriel was dressed in record time before texting Cas.

_You’re gonna be on time right? Dean’s not being a bad influence ;)))_

He yawned, running his hands through his hair. “You ready Sam?”

Sam was busy trying to run a comb through his hair, hissing at snarls in it. “Almost,” he said, growling at the comb stuck in his hair.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and took the comb from Sam, gently brushing through the knots in his hair. “Jesus Samshine you gotta be more gentle.”

Sam huffed and rolled his eyes, but let Gabriel brush his hair. “We’re in a hurry.”

“Doesn’t mean you can tear the hair from your head.” Gabriel gave Sam a soft kiss before dragging him out the room, holding hands. “Ready Dad.” He said. Sam smiled and followed him out, shaking his head in amusement. They got into the church and sat down in the front pews, still holding hands, and Castiel slid into the seat beside Gabriel.

 “You should have called me last night.” He hissed at his brother. Sam raised a brow and looked at Cas, placing a silent finger across his lips. Cas stared at Sam, holding in a laugh, before Michael called for everyone to stand up for the hymns.

 “Today, singing the hymns, will be my two sons, Gabriel and Castiel.” The brothers stiffened - having forgotten the fact that Michael had asked them to sing that Sunday. They stood up, both looking a little sheepish.

 “Uh, hi.” Gabriel said, clearing his throat. “Me and Castiel are going to sing a personal favourite of ours today - called Take me to the King.” He nodded and Cas gave him a small smile before they started. Judging by their appearance and personality, most people guessed Castiel was an alto, and Gabriel a baritone, but it was precisely the opposite. Gabriel slipped into a perfect falsetto, the tune taking height and soaring to the top of the church with Cas holding him up with a solid bass tune. Sam sat there, stunned and awed by the beauty of Gabriel’s voice, sounding so pure and. . . angelic, and soft tears came to his eyes as he listened. As the song finished the brothers held hands and bowed slightly before shuffling back to the front pew, sitting with Sam and looking embarrassed.  “I can’t believe we forgot about that.” Gabriel hissed to Cas, cheeks a flaming red. 

“That was beautiful,” Sam whispered softly in Gabriel’s ear, punctuating it with a barely there kiss. He blushed a brighter pink and tried to concentrate on the sermon with the feeling of Sam’s hand in his. Once it was over, Michael patted his sons on the back and left with the rest of the congregation, Sam, Gabriel and Castiel trailing behind. They got outside and saw Dean leaning on the Impala, a soft smile on his face. Dean leaned against the Impala, smiling softly at the sight of his brother, his brother’s lover, and his boyfriend coming out of the church.

“Bitch,” he greeted his brother, cuffing his head. “Don’t scare me like that.”

“Jerk,” Sam said back, clapping his brother’s shoulder. Gabriel smiled at the display, wrapping one arm round Castiel for a one armed hug and grinned, whispering in his brother’s ear.

“Don’t forget to use condoms.” He breathed, before letting Cas go and skipping over to Sam with a delighted grin on his face, a contrast to the astounded look on Cas'. 

“What did you say to him?” Sam laughed, kissing the top of Gabriel’s head.

Dean came over and kissed Cas gently. “How’s my angel?” he asked softly. Gabriel fake gagged at the show of affection. Castiel shot Gabe a supreme bitch face, a skill he seemed to have picked up on from Sam at school. 

 “I was just reminding my little brother that it never hurts to be safe.” He winked, leaning on Sam. “Would you like to come back to mine, sleep some more?” He asked, slipping his hand back into Sam’s. 

Sam laughed and softly kissed the top of his head again. “Sure,” he said. He looked at Dean and said, with a straight face, “Protect yourself” before smirking and hugging Gabriel to him. “Let’s go back to yours.”

Dean gaped at his brother before he scowled. “Only if you do the same!” he retorted. Gabriel laughed as Cas sheepishly slid into the backseat of the Impala and clipped the seatbelt in, and Gabriel and Sam headed back to Gabriel’s place. Gabriel ripped off the dress shirt and groaned.

 “First I have to wear this dumb thing, then sing in front of everyone.” 

Sam laughed and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. “Your voice is absolutely beautiful, like an angel’s” he whispered softly.

Gabriel hid his face due to the blush. “Nah uh. I sounded dumb.” He poked his tongue out and licked Sam’s nose.

“Nuh uh, you sounded absolutely gorgeous,” Sam said, smiling broadly. “I couldn’t take my eyes off of you.”

“Well that’s a first.” he winked playfully and shoved Sam backward onto the bed before curling up on it himself. “Did you hear Dean call Cas angel? They’re so precious.” He said, grinning. He was glad Cas had found someone good, not a complete asshole. 

Sam chuckled and grinned. “I’ve never seen my brother look so dorky with someone, it’s cute,” he agreed, wrapping his arms around Gabriel. 

“I bet he’s never seen you look so dorky either.” He chuckled, pressing kisses to Sam’s jawline. “Because you’re a huge dork Moose.”

Sam chuckled and kissed Gabriel’s forehead. “I’m a nerd, babe.”

“Yeah but you’re my nerd and I love you.” Gabe smiled, snuggling himself into Sam’s chest.  Sam smiled and snuggled him back.

 

Dean looked over at Cas. “Angel, why are you in the backseat?”

“I… because I thought the front seat was Sam’s and I didn’t want him to think you were replacing him?” he said, not really knowing why he sat in the back. But he did.

Dean shook his head. “Get up here, angel. It’s only Sam’s when he’s not being a little bitch,” he said, patting the seat.

Cas hopped out and slid into the front seat beside Dean while a sunny smile. “Did you see Sam and Gabriel? They’re so cute together.” He said, smiling.

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, they are,” he admitted. “It’s the height difference, I think.” Castiel nodded.

“Gabe is so tiny.” He laughed, watching out the window to get to Dean’s house. 

“And Sam’s a giant,” Dean laughed, pulling into his garage and killing the engine. “But you know what? We’re pretty cute ourselves.” Cas shook his head with a small pout.

 “No, you’re cute.”

Dean flushed. “No, you’re freaking adorable.”

 “Nah uh. You’re cute.” Cas snuggled into Dean’s side, giving him soft little kisses onto Dean’s cheek.

Dean flushed even more and kissed the top of his head. “Nah, you’re the cute one.”

“I am not!” He said, tickling Dean’s ribs as he said it. “You’re the cute one.”Dean squeaked and batted Cas' hand’s away, flushing immediately.

Cas stared at Dean before realising. “You’re… you’re ticklish, aren’t you Dean.” He said, an evil grin worthy of Gabriel spreading across his face.

“N-n-no!” Dean protested, his hands immediately going to his sides to prevent them from an attack.

“You are!” He squealed, diving in to tickle Dean’s sides more, giggling at the same time. Dean squeaked again, trying to defend himself from the tickle attack, giggling as he failed. Castiel giggled. He thought the sounds of Dean giggling was the most cute thing ever. He kept giggling until he elbowed the horn of the Impala, causing it to blare, and he yelped. 

Dean laughed and wrapped his arms around Cas, kissing his neck and face. “You goof,” he cooed, hugging him close, keeping his hands pinned.

Castiel pouted and fake struggled. “Is my big strong boyfriend going to have to carry me to the house because his small boyfriend is a goof?” Cas teased, putting on a stupid voice.

“Even if he wasn’t, I would do that anyways,” Dean laughed, opening the door and carrying his boyfriend inside their house, cuddling.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's detox begins

Cas giggled, kissing Dean’s cheek.

 “What’re we gonna do together hmm?”

“Whatever you want, angel,” Dean chuckled, kissing his cheek.

“Nah uh, whatever you want.” Cas kissed Dean’s nose, looking up at him those too blue eyes. Dean sighed and kissed his nose back.

“Then cuddles on the sofa while the TV plays idly in the background works?”

“Are there going to be some make outs involved? If so I’m so down for it.” He chuckled and snuggled into Dean.

“Hmm, kissing my angel? Yeah, definitely,” he laughed, getting out of the car and cradling the other boy to his chest. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, kissing him sweetly and softly. Dean kissed him back as he carried him into the house. Castiel got himself comfy on Dean’s lap as they sat on the sofa, turning on the TV in the background. Dean chuckled and cuddled him close, enjoying the closeness and the intimacy of it.

Gabriel sat up with a gasp, grabbing at the bed sheets. Sam stirred once he felt Gabriel sit up and he sat up with him. “Gabriel? You okay?” he asked softly.

Luke?” he asked in a daze before shaking the fog of sleep from his head and looking down. “Fuck, Sam. Yeah, I’m fine.” He smiled. Sam frowned and pulled Gabriel into his lap, holding him close. His fingers shook. Now that he was awake, his mind was chanting cocaine, cocaine, get high get high keep the visions away but like he was going to shoot up after his boyfriend just had a nightmare about his twin brother dying from a coke overdose and he promised to quit. “I’m sorry,” he whispered into the golden hair, kissing it sweetly. Gabriel cuddled himself into Sam’s arms, putting his hand over Sam’s, feeling the shaking.

 “You feeling the detox?” He asked quietly, nuzzling at Sam’s neck and his neck, recognising the symptoms from the times he’d seen Luke detoxing. He relaxed into the touches from Sam though, enjoying the comfort after the dream.

Sam sighed and nodded. “Unfortunately. It actually started last night, my last fix was when I did it with Cas. So it’s been about. . .” he checked the time. “About 15 hours since my last hit. And I’m used to hitting about every 4-6 hours. Unless I’m sleeping.” He hugged Gabriel closer. “But my pet and boyfriend is more important”

“Hey, you’re going to be okay alright?” He gave him a gentle kiss before prying himself from Sam’s arms. “I will be right back okay, I’m gonna go get us both glasses of water.” He said, before leaving the room. Sam sighed and relaxed against the bed, staring up at the ceiling. His fingers continued to twitch and he could just barely make out soft flames out of the corner of his vision.

_Oh please, dear Lord, no, not right now, not now please, keep them away, keep them away, there’s no flames there. . ._

Gabriel came back into the room, setting one glass down, and sitting next to Sam again.

 “Drink.” He said firmly. Sam sat up and took the glass of water, his hands shaking so hard he needed two of them. He raised the glass to his lips and drank the entire thing with a few gulps. Gabe took the glass, setting it down before pulling Sam into his arms and pressing something cold and metal into his hand.

 “This is my cross. I want you to have it, it might help. And Dad says you can stay here as long as you want.” Sam shuddered and nodded. He clutched the cross tightly and pulled it to his chest, closing his eyes. Flames exploded behind his eyelids and he whimpered. Gabriel pursed his lips at the whimper before humming a soft tune, running his fingers through Sam’s hair. “Would you like to come downstairs and listen to me play the piano?” He asked quietly, pressing kiss after kiss into Sam’s hair.

Sam drew in a deep breath, assessing his mental stability. He figured he could probably do that. “Yeah, that’d be nice,” he said softly.

Gabriel slowly got up, handing Sam a fluffy blanket to wrap round himself before escorting him to the piano in the living room. “Get comfy on the sofa sweetheart.” He whispered, sitting at the piano stool. Sam nodded and he curled up on the sofa, holding the cross tightly and burrowing himself in the blanket. The fires in his eyes were getting brighter, and he knew it wouldn’t be long before the screaming would start. Gabriel played an upbeat melody which he hummed along to at the same time, closing his eyes and not even needing the sheet music to play too. He looked over his shoulder at Sam every so often, checking he was okay. Sam relaxed as Gabriel began to play, smiling.

"You like this one? Or would you prefer something slower?"

“Slower, please,” Sam mumbled. He was feeling rather tired, and he wasn’t sure why. Gabriel nodded, smiling at Sam and started playing a slower song. Michael was standing in the doorway, watching the whole thing with a smile on his face. He brought Sam over a cup of tea and smoothed his hair down.

 “Don’t worry,” he whispered, just quiet enough for Sam to still hear the piano, “Gabriel will look after you. And you’re welcome to live here if you want until this is over.”

Sam nodded gratefully, sipping the tea. “Thank you,” he said honestly. He pulled out his phone. “Would you mind texting my brother, Dean? He. . . he doesn’t know that I’m going to try to stop, and I don’t want to worry him.”

Michael smiled and did so. “No problem Sam.” He said, sliding the phone back into Sam’s hand, standing up. He patted Gabriel on the shoulder, a silent gesture of you’re doing good son, and went back into the kitchen.

Sam nestled back down with his tea and blanket, watching and listening to his boyfriend play the most soothing music he’s ever heard. He finished his tea and set it down on the table before curling up and closing his eyes. Within seconds he had fallen asleep. Gabriel looked over his shoulder and smiled, slowly the playing down and letting the music get naturally quieter, but he didn’t stop. He just kept playing softer and softer melodies, trying to lull Sam through the sleep, hopefully keeping away nightmares. If he couldn’t, he was there though, ready.

_Flames. Screaming. The smell of alcohol permeated Sam’s nose. A crack to his jaw. Sam went to go punch his attacker, but it was expertly blocked by a fist covered in fire. Sam began to run from the fire figure, who was now laughing in drunken delight and coming after him. He tripped. “DEAN!” he cried out, looking for his brother. His brother swore he’d be there, always to protect him-_

Gabriel heard the shout of Dean and he threw himself across the damn room, wrapping his arms around Sam, pressing a cool hand to his forehead followed by a delicate kiss.

 “Sam, Samster, Samazing, wake up, it’s okay, it’s okay, you’re safe.” He whispered over and over, stroking Sam’s hair. Sam woke up with a shuddering gasp, his eyes wild and unfocused, breathing heavily. His skin was hot and flushed, and he was trembling.

“Sam? Sam, hey, look at me, hey. It’s Gabe, you’re at my house, in the living room. You’re okay, I got you.”

“G-Gabe?” Sam rasped, his eyes slowly starting to focus. He couldn’t stop his trembling, even as he reached out to touch his boyfriend’s face.

“Yeah it’s me kiddo, I got you.” He kissed the palm of Sam’s hand softly and rested his cheek in Sam’s hand. “Y’alright?”

Sam shuddered and took a deep breath. “N-n-no I’m cold and I’m scared and I’m shaking and horrible,” he whimpered. He could see everything be covered in fire, and closing his eyes wasn’t helping

“Okay, okay Sammy, I need you to look at me, please?” He put his cold hands on Sam’s cheeks - he was burning up. He stroked Sam’s cheekbones with his thumbs coaxingly. “Look at me. I’m not in a fire, and neither are you. You’re on my sofa with me, and you’re safe.” He pressed a kiss to Sam’s forehead.

Sam nodded and whimpered softly. “Okay,” he said softly, sounding so lost and broken. A loud scream pierced his conscious and he tensed up immediately, tears coming to his eyes.

“Shh, shh, it’s okay sweetheart, I’ve got you, you’re safe, 100% safe.” Gabriel tugged so Sam was laying in between his legs, with his head on his chest. “Concentrate on my heartbeat.”

Sam took a deep breath and nodded, putting his head on where Gabriel’s heart was, trembling from the fever and the shakes. He bit his lip as he listened to Gabriel’s heart, the screams and the fire still echoing in his mind. He grabbed Gabriel’s shirt and tugged gently. He ran a soothing hand through Sam’s hair, humming an old lullaby that Luke sang to him during thunderstorms. The tune was soft, and the words were in a whole other language, and the song seemed to work everytime. Sam kept a firm hold on Gabriel’s shirt, listening to the humming and the heartbeat, tears staining his cheeks as he did so. The screams died out, but the fire remained. Gabriel held on to Sam, resting his forehead on Sam's hair. "I got you, you're safe." He whispered. He knew he kept saying it but he needed Sam to know. Sam whimpered and nodded, tightening his hold on Gabriel’s shirt.

"Would you like another glass of water?" He whispered,  kissing Sam's hair again

Sam gulped and nodded. “Yeah,” he whispered back.

"Dad, get us a glass of water please!" He called into the kitchen. Michael brought it out, gave Sam a sympathetic smile and ruffled Gabriel's hair - much to his dislike. "Drink up Samshine."

Sam brought the glass of water to his lips, shaking and finished it off, nodding his thanks to Michael.

Michael nodded. "If you need anything, just shout." Gabriel nodded back.

  "You want anything Sam?"

Sam shivered and nodded. “‘Nother blanket?”  he murmured softly.

"You wanna let me up so I can get you it?" He said, kissing Sam softly. He nodded and slowly, gently eased himself up to let Gabriel up, returning the soft kiss. Gabriel practically sprinted to get the other blanket before he snuggled back up to Sam, wrapping the blanket round his shoulders. Sam shivered and snuggled into the blankets and Gabriel, nuzzling his face against his chest. Gabriel started humming softly again, holding Sam against him.

  
Castiel was fast asleep laying on Dean’s chest.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Dean text, there is fluff, and there is smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER ALERT: CAS GETS HANDED HIS ADULT CARD!
> 
> *ahem* There's really nothing 'kink' wise here, maybe a little bit of a praise kink? But that is all.

Sam laid there, letting Gabriel hold him and warm him up. He was tired, and soon, he drifted off to sleep.

Dean smiled at seeing his boyfriend fast asleep. Turning his phone on vibrate, he tapped out a quick text to Gabriel.

_How is he doing?_

__

_He’s… not good ngl Dean-o, struggling a lot. Think of anything that might help?_ He sent back quickly, still cradling Sam.

Dean gnawed on his lower lip, thinking _. For some reason foreign languages soothe him. Also, there’s a scar on his right hand. He’ll press on it if the visions or whatever they are get to be too much. Other than that, I’m not sure. I’ve only known him to detox once, and he broke down on day two. Maybe being in a place where the coke isn’t tempting him is a good idea._

__

Gabriel chewed his bottom lip, kissing Sam’s hair softy. _I know some French and some Latin, that’ll have to do. And Dad says he can stay here until he’s okay so if you’re okay with that we’ll do that, means he won’t be around the coke and I’ll be here to help._ He tapped out before nuzzling Sam’s hair.

 “Mon chéri, Ça va?”

Dean smiled. _That’s fine. God knows I can’t help him- I’d have no clue how to. Feel kind of useless as a big bro now. Thanks, Gabe._

Sam yawned and smiled up at Gabriel. "Ça va mal, Gabriel.”

_Don’t feel useless you dumbass it’s a hard situation. I was broken when Luke died b/c I didn’t feel like I did anything to help him but I know it wasn’t my fault._

Gabriel gave Sam a soft kiss and rubbed his nose on Sam’s. “Je t’aime.”

Sam gave a weak smile and rubbed his nose back. “Je t’aime aussi.”

Ce qui peux-je faire pour te sentir mieux? Tu me voudrais jouer du piano pour toi?” He asked quietly.

Sam smiled and shook his head. “Non, je veux être avec toi,” he murmured, nuzzling his face into Gabriel’s neck.

“D’accord.” He whispered, kissing Sam’s hair again with a small smile.

Sam sighed and relaxed into Gabriel again, looking like an overgrown child on their big brother’s lap. His fingers began to twitch, and he bit his lip hard.

Gabriel reached down, lacing his fingers with Sam and held onto his hands.

“Je suis ici.”

Sam squeezed Gabriel’s hand, whimpering softly. “Je sais,” he whispered softly. “Mais ҫa fait si mal, chéri.”

Gabriel stroked Sam’s hair. “Tu me veux chanter?” He asked, lifting his knees slightly to draw Sam closer and hold him tighter.

Sam nodded. “S’il te plaît,” he said, cuddling him.

Gabriel sat up a little straighter and smiled at Sam. “I can’t sing it in French sadly and it’s completely the wrong time of year, but it’s a calming tune at least.” He chuckled before starting, “Should auld acquaintance be forgot, and ne’er brought to mind?” Sam beamed and nuzzled into Gabriel. “Should auld acquaintance be forgot, for the sake of auld lang syne?” Gabriel sung the quiet New Year’s tune to Sam, running his hands through his hair the whole time, soothing his boyfriend.

Sam nuzzled and started to sink into his boyfriend, being soothed. When the tune was over, he looked up, pink staining his cheeks. “Could.. . . could you sing ‘Far Over the Misty Mountains’?” he asked softly. Gabriel chuckled, giving Sam a soft kiss.

 “You nerd. Of course I can.” He cleared his throat and took a deep breath, closing his eyes before starting the rhythmic humming.  “Far over the Misty Mountains cold, to dungeons deep and caverns old…” Sam sighed happily and nuzzled into Gabriel’s neck, closing his eyes and almost purring happily.

Gabriel saw Sam relaxing, and sung the whole song. Once he was finished he kissed Sam’s hair again. “Mieux?”

Sam nodded. “Ouais.” He yawned. “Je suis fatigue.”

Gabriel ran his fingers through Sam’s hair again, he couldn’t help it, his hair was just too soft and enticing.

“Dormir mon cher. Je serai toujours là quand vous vous réveillez.” Sam sighed softly and closed his eyes, falling fast asleep, the flames and the screams disappearing as he replayed Gabriel singing his favourite song in his mind. Gabriel sighed quietly, glad Sam was back asleep and quietly texted Dean.

_He’s asleep. Looking after my brother?_

Dean smiled. _Yeah. He’s currently taking a nap on me. I’m glad he’s asleep. I just remembered, the nerd likes to be read to. Fantasy type stuff. So if you’ve got Tolkein or David Eddings laying around, read that to him._

_He asked me to sing the damn song from The Hobbit. Luckily I’m a secret nerd and knew it. He grinned at the phone. Glad Cas is asleep - you look after him or I’ll have your balls on a spike Winchester._

Dean smiled _. Likewise, Novak. Although, knowing my brother, he’d do it himself. But I’m his older brother, I’m allowed to do shit like that._

 _Oh, by the way, Cas likes apple pie. Add a sprinkling of cinnamon to the top just before it’s done cooking. Serve with cold double cream or a large scoop of vanilla ice cream. That boy will never stop loving you._ He put the phone down on the back of the sofa and smiled at his sleeping boyfriend. Yep, he could get used to this. 

Castiel was dreaming. At first his dreams were full of the sound of him and Gabriel singing together, but slowly Gabriel’s voice would fade away, and he’d seen him with that stony glare that’d been on his face when he caught he and Sam together. He shuddered in his sleep, hands balling into fists around the first fabric they found. 

Dean smiled at the text from Gabriel, and then noticed his boyfriend’s distress. “Angel? Angel, I’m right here,” he soothed, stroking his boyfriend’s hair.

Castiel soothed slightly, Dean’s voice entering the dream.

 “Dean.” He whispered quietly, nuzzling his face into Dean’s chest.

“That’s right, angel, I’m right here,” Dean said softly, stroking his hair some more. “I’m not going anywhere, Cas.” Cas woke up, sitting straight upright and waving his arms slightly.

 “Gabriel don’t!” He shouted, before realising where he was and who he was with. “Oh, hello Dean.”

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and hugged him to him. “Hey, there, angel. Bad dream?” he asked softly, kissing the top of his head. Cas nodded, nibbling on his bottom lip. “Aww, angel,” Dean cooed, pressing a soft kiss to Cas' forehead. “I’m sorry.” Cas pouted and snuggled into Dean, tucking his head under Dean’s chin.

 “My Dean.”

Dean smiled. “Yes, angel, I’m yours,” he whispered. Castiel curled up, cuddling closer to Dean. “All mine.” Dean chuckled and wrapped his arms around Castiel. “Yes, all yours,” he agreed, kissing his nose.  Castiel moved at the last second, making the kiss hit his lips instead of his nose and he smiled, closing his eyes. Dean smiled, softly kissing his boyfriend. He cupped the back of his head as his other hand caressed his cheek. Castiel purred and tangled his fingers in the hairs on the nape of Dean’s neck, relishing in the softness of Dean’s lips beneath his. He moaned and gently licked the younger boy’s lips, begging entry into his wet cavern. Cas moaned back, his breathing picking up, and he opened his mouth for Dean, tugging on the hairs slightly to encourage him. Dean moaned softly and his tongue boldly swept into his mouth, remapping every nook and cranny. Cas moaned louder and unconsciously rolled his hips down into Dean's, flicking his tongue against his partners. Dean groaned and rolled his hips up, running his fingers through his crazy black hair.  Cas pulled back to gasp in a ragged breath and look down at Dean, blue eyes wild.

"Dean..." he started, realising it was a lot harder to ask for sex without a stimulant racing through him.

“Yes, angel?” Dean asked softly, reaching up and gently stroking Cas' cheek with the pad of his thumb.

He swallowed and looked away nervously.  "I want you." He said quietly, blush creeping up his cheeks.

Dean took a moment to drink the words in, before leaning up and kissing those soft warm lips of his boyfriend’s. “How do you want to do it, angel?” he whispered softly. Cas kissed his boyfriend back with a smile - grateful Dean hadn't laughed.  

 "You on... you on top? Is that okay?"

Dean moaned softly, kissing along his boyfriend’s jawline. “That’s fine, angel,” he whispered softly. “That’s just fine by me.” He gently picked up his boyfriend, still kissing along his jaw as he carried him to his bedroom. Cas clung to Dean, tipping his head back at the kisses giving Dean access to his throat. Dean made his way down Cas' throat, closing his bedroom door with his foot before making his way over to his bed, laying Cas down on it. “You sure about this angel?” he asked softly, placing feather light kisses all over. 

"Never been surer about anything." He ran his fingers through Dean's hair, pulling him back to Cas' mouth for a passionate kiss.He moaned and kissed his boyfriend back just as passionately, grinding against him as he began to work off his clothes. He needed to touch Cas, feel him all over, have him lay bare beneath him. Cas let out a small whine as he felt Dean's hands on him, but he was reluctant to break the kiss to allow Dean to take his shirt off. Dean managed to get Cas' shirt off of him, and his belt and jeans slid down to his knees, but now he needed get undressed. He started on his belt and jeans, hungry to devour Castiel’s mouth. Cas shoved Dean's hands out of the way and pulled of Dean’s belt himself, rubbing the palm of his hand against the bulge forming under Dean's fly. Dean groaned and rutted against Cas' hand, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, doing a little shimmy so they would fall off of his hips and under the curve of his ass. Cas moved his hand and pushed his own jeans down, tugging off Dean's shirt before biting his partner’s bottom lip. Dean gasped and moaned, running his hands up and down his boyfriend’s pretty much naked body, enjoying the smooth skin underneath his coarse hands. Cas groaned at the new feeling of Dean's calloused hands on his untouched skin. He arched up into touch, letting Dean wrap his arms around Castiel’s back. Dean moaned and wrapped his arms around Cas' torso and held him to him, grinding his hips tightly against the other boy’s, the only thing separating them from full nudity was their boxers, Castiel’s silk as opposed to Dean’s cotton. Panting, Cas untangled his hands from Dean's hair and traced intricate patterns down  his back before giving his ass a small squeeze. Dean moaned and bucked into Cas' hips hard as he felt his boyfriend squeeze his ass.

Cas giggled and nibbled on Dean’s lip, tugging on Dean's boxer waistband. Dean moaned and gave a little wiggle, letting him know that yes, it was perfectly acceptable for him to remove his boxers. Castiel chuckled and ground himself into Dean, shoving his boxers off. Dean moaned and rutted himself against Cas' silk enclosed erection, completely naked for his enjoyment. Cas dug his fingers into Dean's hips, pulling him down onto him. Dean grunted and rolled his hips into Cas', dying for more of that delicious friction and finding it with an excited groan. The front of his boyfriend’s black silk boxers became stained inside and out with precum.

"Dean, you're a tease." Cas said breathlessly, nipping at Dean's neck.

Dean chuckled warmly. He eased himself off of his boyfriend and hooked his fingers on the boxers, almost tearing them off of him in his haste to get Castiel naked.

“Is that anyway you speak to someone who’s going to have their cock up your ass?” he breathed in Cas' ear, nipping the lobe as he brought their groins together, moaning at the heat. Cas blushed bright red and squirmed under Dean.

 "Take my fucking boxers off you assbutt of a tease." He growled.De moaned, knowing that the kid was right, and he quickly took off Cas' boxers, stopping the foreplay to just admire his absolutely gorgeous boyfriend naked on his bed. Cas shifted slightly, still pink from Dean’s earlier comment.

 “Something wrong?” He asked, nibbling on his bottom lip and giving Dean that look.

Dean shook his head, shuddering. “No, angel,” he said. “Just admiring my absolutely gorgeous boyfriend.”

Cas sat up, running his hands down Dean’s chest. “As am I.” Dean sighed, the older boy kneeling over his boyfriend and running his own fingers down the warm tanned expanse of Cas' chest. Cas purred and arched his back into the touch, closing his eyes to enjoy the touch. He ducked his head down to kiss Cas deeply, rolling his hips down into the other boy’s firmly, moaning at the sensation. Cas whined into the kiss, the feeling of his naked erection against Dean’s like nothing he’d felt before. Dean cupped his head tenderly with one hand, the other hand going over to his nightstand for the ever present bottle of lube. Cas nibbled on Dean’s lower lip softly, his hands roaming to Dean’s shoulder blades. Dean moaned softly, kissing Cas for a little bit longer before pulling away as he snapped off the cap of lube, pouring a generous amount onto his fingers.

Cas pouted as Dean pulled away, lips swollen and pink. He saw what Dean was doing and felt slightly nervous, but shook the thought away. He wanted Dean. Dean gently patted the outside of Cas' thigh. “Spread ‘em for me, angel,” he whispered softly, gently kissing his pout. Cas spread his legs for Dean, kissing back softly for a second. His hair was already mussed up, falling into his eyes slightly, and he was breathing heavily. Dean reached down and gently began circling Cas' hole while he reached with his other hand to brush the hair out of his boyfriend’s eyes. Cas moved slightly, licking the palm of Dean’s hand as his fingers brushed his hair and he winked playfully. He was ready. Dean chuckled softly, smiling as he gently pressed his finger into his boyfriend. Cas arched his back with a small whine. It felt… odd. Definitely odd. Not bad though. Dean pressed a gentle kiss into Cas' sternum, slowly moving his finger inside of him. Cas’ eyelashes fluttered at the sensation. _Oh it was good now_. Dean smiled at the way his boyfriend was responding, pumping his finger a little bit faster. Castiel whined again, running his hands through Dean’s hair and tugging slightly.

Dean huffed a laugh, kissing the underside of Cas' jaw as he slowly began to inch a second finger inside. “Impatient?” he whispered softly against the heated skin. He chuckled, lifting his head to give Dean better access.

 “It feels really good.”

Dean smiled, the second finger now completely inside. “Glad that it does”. Cas whined and rolled his hips into Dean’s fingers, closing his eye at the feeling. Sure there was a small burning sensation but on the whole is was god-like. 

Dean scissored his fingers, gently spreading him and opening him up wide. He drank in the moans and whines that issued from his boyfriend’s throat. Castiel grabbed Dean’s hair giving it a tug as pleasure shot through him. Dean groaned and his fingers sought out his prostate, eager to hear the noises that would fall from his lips. Cas yelped and tugged on Dean’s again as he felt Dean do something that was just way too good.

 “Dean, fuck, oh, Dean…” 

Dean chuckled warmly and rolled his hips down. “Like that, angel? That’s your button,” he whispered softly, lightly stroking it again. Cas whined, rolling his hips up against Dean harder.

 “Yes, fuck yes I like that.” Dean smiled and began to worm a third finger in there, making sure that Cas was completely open for him. Cas was jelly in Dean’s hands, just letting his larger boyfriend manhandle him into anything. He kept pressing breathless kisses to Dean’s lips alongside whispers of _yes_ , and _oh God_. 

Dean finally deemed him ready, and he fumbled around for the bottle of lube again and a condom, his eyes gazing down upon Cas hungrily and lovingly. His boyfriend looked so beautiful, looking all spread out and ready for him. He rolled the condom on and coated his length in lube before reaching down and pressing at his entrance with his cock. “Ready, angel?” he asked huskily, his voice dropping an octave. Cas looked up at Dean and swallowed, taken over by how stunning Dean was, hair messy and green eyes shining. He nodded.

 “Please.” Dean smiled and he began to slowly press into his boyfriend, making sure to let him adjust to his length. _Christ_ he was tight and warm and beautiful. Castiel shuddered as he felt Dean enter him. He felt stretched out and full but it was amazing, so damn amazing. When he thought he was ready he rolled his hips into Dean’s. Dean groaned and rolled his hips back, still slowly going in until he completely bottomed out inside of Cas, breathing heavily. They were both panting and Cas pushed himself up on his elbows, giving Dean a gentle kiss.

 “I love you.”

Dean moaned, kissing Cas back just as gently. “I love you, too,” he whispered, reaching out with one of his hands, interlocking their fingers together. Cas rolled his hips upwards into Dean encouragingly, squeezing Dean’s hand as if to say it’s fine, do it. Being granted permission, Dean rolled his hips back and forward into Cas', moaning loudly. Cas closed his eyes and moaned breathlessly. It was amazing, being this close and this intimate with someone who  he loved. Dean rocked his  hips faster and a bit harder, leaning down and nosing Cas' neck. He tipped his head back, giving his lover more space and he let out a deep guttural groan that came right from his chest. Dean damn near came from hearing that groan from deep inside his chest, rocking into him more. He licked the expanse of Cas' throat, wanting to mark it so everyone knows who he belongs to. Cas ground himself up into Dean’s, whining with every small thrust.

 “Dean, Dean please, more.”

“You want more, angel?” Dean chuckled against his throat, mouthing at the sensitive skin.

“Please Dean,” Castiel begged, looking at Dean with those lustfilled blue eyes.

“Alright angel,” Dean soothed rocking into him more a bit harder and faster. “I got you, baby.” He nosed his way down to his shoulder before biting down on it, the force of his thrusts making Cas jump beneath him. Cas whined Dean's name as he bit down on his shoulder, enjoying the sharp pain combined with the pleasure of the thrusting. Dean bucked his hips faster and harder into Cas', sucking a dark mark into his shoulder where he could easily hide it from his father if need be. Cas groaned Dean’s name loudly, tugging on his hair. Dean was hitting his prostate with every thrust. Dean moaned and kept working on Cas' prostate and love mark, his hips pounding into Cas'. He reached down and began roughly stroking his boyfriend. Cas panted, unable to stop shaking from the intense pleasure that was the man he loved hitting his prostate with every thrust jerking him off. 

“You’re so close baby, just let go,” Dean soothed, stroking quicker and thrusting harder. “Cum for me, angel.” And Cas did. He closed his eyes and gasped Dean's name, clutching at Dean's shoulders as he came into Dean's hand. Dean didn’t last long after Cas, cumming deep within him as he shouted Cas' name, his hips stuttering to a halt. He rested over Cas, caging him as he caught his breath.

Cas was breathing heavily as Dean came and he went limp, weakly nudging at Dean with his nose. "That was... amazing." He managed to say. He was truly fucked out as his brother would say.

Dean chuckled and nudged his nose back. “Yeah, it was,” he agreed in his gruff, post-coital voice. He gently kissed his boyfriend. They kissed for a second before Cas let out a small noise in protest to having to move. He was far too comfy to move. Dean rumbled a chuckle before slowly pulling out of him. “You can stay right there, angel, I’m just going to clean us up,” he said, disposing of the used condom and heading into the bathroom to get a wet washrag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't speak French here's a translation:   
>  “My dear, how are you?”   
> Dean smiled. That’s fine. God knows I can’t help him- I’d have no clue how to. Feel kind of useless as a big bro now. Thanks, Gabe.
> 
> Sam yawned and smiled up at Gabriel. "Things are bad, Gabriel.” 
> 
> Don’t feel useless you dumbass it’s a hard situation. I was broken when Luke died b/c I didn’t feel like I did anything to help him but I know it wasn’t my fault.
> 
> Gabriel gave Sam a soft kiss and rubbed his nose on Sam’s. “I love you.”  
> Sam gave a weak smile and rubbed his nose back. “I love you also.”  
> "What can I do to make you feel better? I can play the piano for you?” He asked quietly.  
> Sam smiled and shook his head. “No, I wanna be with you,” he murmured, nuzzling his face into Gabriel’s neck.  
> “Okay.” He whispered, kissing Sam’s hair again with a small smile
> 
> “I'm here.”  
> Sam squeezed Gabriel’s hand, whimpering softly. “I know,” he whispered softly. “But it hurts so much darling.”   
> Gabriel stroked Sam’s hair. “Want me to sing?” He asked, lifting his knees slightly to draw Sam closer and hold him tighter.   
> Sam nodded. “Please,” he said, cuddling him.
> 
> “Better?”   
> Sam nodded. “Yeah.” He yawned. “I'm tired.”   
> Gabriel ran his fingers through Sam’s hair again, he couldn’t help it, his hair was just too soft and enticing.  
> “Sleep my dear, I'll be here when you wake up.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another nightmare, but Gabriel's there!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare, fluff, and Dad jokes.

Gabriel and Sam were curled up on the sofa, both asleep. Michael had draped a large blanket over the both and grinned at the sleeping boys. Gabriel had his face buried in Sam’s long hair, Sam’s hand twisted in Gabriel’s shirt fabric. Michael took a quiet picture, one for the photo albums he thought to himself. 

Sam stirred slightly and nuzzled more into Gabriel’s chest, a quiet whimper issuing from his throat as the hellfire of his existence made it’s presence known. The grip on his boyfriend’s shirt tightened to a white knuckled fist, and he ground his teeth. Gabriel, still asleep, wound his arms around Sam and gave him a small squeeze, inhaling the soft cinnamony scent of Sam’s hair. Sam sighed and whimpered again, burrowing himself further into Gabriel, dreaming or hallucinating- he couldn’t tell if he was awake or asleep anymore- that he was running from the flames. Gabriel stirred slightly at the whimpering, running a hand through Sam’s hair and making a sleepy shhhhh-ing noise to comfort his boyfriend.  

The flames were getting closer, Sam could feel the heat and smell the embers and the ash. His skin felt dirty and powdery, and a deep distressed noise issued from his throat. Gabriel woke up on that and blinked a few times, getting his bearings and realising what was going on.

 “Sam, Samster, hey, it’s okay, you’re okay, you’re safe.” He whispered into Sam’s ear, petting his hair gently, trying to soothe his boyfriend. Sam shook his head and whimpered louder. He could’ve sworn a flame touched him, and it burned and ached. Like the oaf he is, he tripped over something and immediately curled up into a ball. “Okay time to wake up now.” He sat up a little, hoping that the slight movement would be enough to shake Sam from the dream and back to the real world. Sam felt movement underneath of him and his heart did a flip of uncertainty. On one hand, he at least wasn’t gonna die alone. But on the other hand, there was someone trapped here with him.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. Gabriel stroked Sam’s cheek softly, pecking his forehead.

 “You’ve got nothing to be sorry for kiddo, nothing” He sat up a little more. Sam needed to wake up, now. The person moved again and Sam let them. If they had the strength to go on, that’s fine, but just leave him here to the encroaching flames.

He bit his lip before beginning to sing slightly off key “Hey Jude. . . Don’t be afraid. Sing a sad song and make it feel better.” Gabriel frowned as Sam started to sing in his damn sleep. He lost patience, knowing he was having a nightmare and he needed to wake up. Now.

“Sam!” He yelled, shaking Sam sharply. He felt guilty, but it needed to be done. Sam jerked as he woke up, sending the blanket flying and nearly punching Gabriel in the face, his eyes wide. Gabriel flailed wildly as Sam’s fist grazed his nose.  “Chillax - you were having a nightmare.” Sam slumped at hearing those words. Of course, he thought morosely, sinking back down to snuggle into Gabriel, hot tears burning the back of his eyelids. Gabriel wrapped his arms round Sam, holding him close and humming Hey Jude under his breath after hearing Sam singing it. Thankfully, Gabriel could hum in tune. Sam calmed down hearing his mother’s favourite song being hummed and he nosed Gabriel’s sternum, trying to find his inner peace. Gabriel purred and held his boyfriend close, giving him small kisses to his hair, still humming. Sam seemed to calm down to this song; something to remember. Sam finally raised his head and looked at Gabriel, his eyes red rimmed with unshed tears and a thoroughly apologetic look on his face. Gabriel’s heart melted and he kissed Sam softly, rubbing his thumb on Sam’s cheek.  “I got you Samski.” Sam nodded and returned the soft kiss, nuzzling into Gabriel’s neck and breathing deeply. He stroked Sam’s back softly, writing I love you as he did. He grinned to himself at his own dorkiness. Sam huffed a laugh into his boyfriend’s neck, giving a small shy smile as he did so.  “You understood what I wrote?” He chuckled, giving Sam a soft shoulder massage. Sam sniffed and nodded, sighing at the massage.

“Yeah,” he murmured into his boyfriend’s skin. Gabriel grinned at the reaction from at the massage and kept massaging his shoulder. “You enjoying that?” He whispered. Sam hummed in response. It felt really good. He rested his head on Gabriel’s shoulder, making his shoulder blades relax. He finished the song and started another straight away, now humming Here Comes the Sun as he rubbed Sam’s shoulders. Sam cooed softly and nuzzled into him, enjoying the rub down after being tense for so long.

 “Yep, that’s right Sam, relax, it’s fine, I got you.” He purred into Sam’s ear, the massage moving to his lower back.

“This is the worst part,” he confessed. “Not knowing what’s real and what’s not. . . not knowing if I’m awake or asleep, alive or dead. And there’s usually no one to help me.” He sniffled and nuzzled into him more.

 “I’m real.” Gabriel said, pressing a kiss to Sam’s forehead.

 “Hi Real, I’m Dad.” Michael chimed in, appearing from the doorway to the kitchen with a smile on his face. Gabriel glared and tightened his grip on Sam as if to protect him from the dad jokes.

 “And he’s real _unfortunately with those jokes_. It’s okay, we got you Sammy.”

Sam nuzzled into Gabriel with a wry chuckle. “Mkay,” he said softly. He held onto Sam, humming quiet, vague tunes that just danced around but had no real direction.

 “You wanna go out and stargaze with me?” He asked quietly, looking up at the ceiling, fingers tapping out piano chords on Sam’s shoulders. “I know a lot of the constellations and it’s really dark out here so you see a whole bunch of em… it’s fine if you don’t feel up to it of course.”

Sam smiled and looked up at him. “I’d like that,” he said shyly.

Gabriel grinned at Sam and kissed his nose. “C’mon then Samstar.” He winked at the nickname and promptly tickled Sam’s ribs softly.

Sam squeaked and batted his hands. “No!” he protested, giggling. “No tickling!”

 “But Samaroo you’re so cute when you’re being tickled.” Gabriel pouted, but didn’t continue the tickling, instead he just rubbed Sam’s sides.

Sam  cooed and nuzzled into him. Gabriel chuckled. “C’mon then, up ya get, those stars won’t gaze themselves.” Sam smiled and slowly got up off of Gabriel. Gabriel sat up, wrapping a blanket round Sam’s like a super hero cape.

 “Ah, yes, Sam, my hero.”

Sam snorted in derision, but he couldn’t help the shy smile that elicited. Gabriel beamed and kissed Sam’s cheek, grabbing himself a blanket. “C’mon, let’s go.” They trudged outside and sat on the old swing set, staring up at the dark sky.

Sam sat on the swing, swinging lazily. He gazed up at the stars and sighed happily. Gabriel pointed. “That’s the Capricorn constellation - my birth sign.” He grinned at Sam. “Capricorns are stubborn. And ambitious.” He swung lazily, staring up. “Sometimes I don’t think that’s true, but then I see me arguing with someone and I realise it’s a lot like smacking your head on a brick wall.”

Sam laughed softly and thought for a moment. “I think mine’s Taurus,” he said. He pointed it out against the night sky. “When I was little, I didn’t know that was Taurus. But to me, it looked a lot like the eyes of a Jawa peeking out.” He blushed. “I called that ‘Jawa’ for years.”

 “Aww Sammy, you’re such a little nerd!” Gabriel cooed, swinging even higher. “Taurus' are reliable and sensual... you know what, I can vouch for this.” He giggled.

Sam giggled as well. “Yeah, well, there’s something about that that sends chills down my spine and makes me feel like an Alpha wolf. But we also have a dark side, one we try to keep hidden.” Gabriel chuckled, pointing up at the sky.

 “That’s the Gabriel star. I swear it’s a thing, I’m not just being egotistical.”

“That’s not fair,” Sam laughed, swinging higher. “Why do you get a star, and I don’t?” he mock pouted.

 “You do have a star Sammy, your stars are in your eyes.” Gabriel said, without thinking, before realising exactly how sappy that had sounded and blushed a bright red.

Sam also blushed furiously. “Cute, Gabriel, but I think my star is you,” he shot right back. Gabriel blushed even brighter and fell off the swing, flustered at Sam’s comment. He landed on his face in the grass and rolled over, trying to play it off as if nothing had happened.

 “Yeah, well, your face.” He retorted with a snort. _Good job Novak._

Sam laughed and swung even higher, shaking his head at the retort. “Yeah? You must like something about it, the way you attack my lips,” Sam teased.

 “Sam there is nothing I don’t like about your face, you’re the cutest guy I ever laid eyes on, and I own a mirror.” He joked, putting his hands under his head, staring up at the sky. Gabriel loved looking at the sky. His Dad once told him that his mother was up there, watching over him and Castiel, and sometimes he felt like if he stared long enough, she’d know he was looking. Sam jumped off the swing, landing somewhat gracefully on his feet, before walking over to Gabriel. He laid down and curled up next to his boyfriend, resting his head over his heart. Gabriel smiled, putting one arm around Sam. He thought to himself, hey Mum, this is Sam, he’s my boyfriend, and my God do I love him. He felt himself tear up slightly as he thought about that. His Mum would love Sam. Sam nuzzled into his boyfriend, enjoying the quiet, intimate moment that needed no words. He could almost hear his mother say _“Angels are watching over you”_ , her usual good night to him and Dean. He smiled. _Hey, Mom. This is Gabriel. He’s my boyfriend, and he’s the reason I’m stopping the bad things._

 “Hey Sam, can I tell ya something?” Gabriel asked, kissing Sam’s hair softly, breaking the silence.

“Of course, Gabe, anything,” Sam said, craning his neck up to look at him.

 “My mum’s… passed on too.” He said, not looking at Sam, but focusing the Gabriel star. “She died when Cas was five.”

Sam nuzzled into his neck. “What happened?”

 “Car accident.” He said biting down on his lower lip. “She’d have liked you a lot. You’re good to me, you’re good to Cas, and Dad likes you. She made the best damn pie I’ve ever tasted, I picked up all my cooking skills from her.”

Sam smiled and nuzzled into him. “I could be better,” he said softly.

 “Sam you’re fucking amazing as you are okay? I don’t want you to change.”

Sam raised a brow and shrugged a bit apathetically. “If you say so,” he said softly.

 “Damn well I say so.” He said, grinning and giving Sam a small kiss. “I think you’re six foot four worth of amazing and I wouldn’t change you for the world.” He snuggled Sam closer.

Sam nuzzled and sighed. “I don’t think I am,” he admitted softly. He didn’t know if that’s how he truly felt, or if it was the detox. All he knew is that he still felt really damn guilty about the night before. Gabriel rolled his eyes and kissed Sam’s hair again.

 “Sam, any shit that you’ve done, or I’ve done, or we’ve both done is forgiven as of right now. And I’m telling you that right now. I forgive you for literally everything fucked up you’ve done before you met me and after me.” He said, holding Sam tightly. Sam’s eyes filled with tears, and he hid his face in Gabriel’s chest, trying to hold the tears in. Gabriel squeezed Sam and carried on. “Cause it doesn’t matter y’know? It doesn’t matter what you did before you met me, because I didn’t know you then, but it doesn’t matter you did after you met me either, because you were struggling and fighting yourself and it’s okay, it really is.”

 “You sure?” Sam said, his voice sounding wrecked and not in a good way. He sniffled, biting his lip to stop the tears.

 “Yes, I’m sure.” He said, running a hand through Sam’s hair, holding him close. “I love you Sam, and I forgive you for everything you’ve done.”

Sam couldn’t help it, the tears came from his eyes unbidden and unwanted and shit not again, he fucking hates crying, especially during detox it just hurts more and oh shit. . . But the love and forgiveness coming from Gabriel was overwhelming him and he choked out a sob. Gabriel sighed quietly and held Sam to his chest, kissing his hair. “I’ve got you Sammy, it’s okay.” he whispered. “Do you wanna go indoors, or do you wanna keep being sappy and cuddling under the stars?”

 “Stay,” Sam whimpered softly. Being outdoors was soothing, and besides, he was too comfortable to move. Even if he was covering Gabriel in salty tears. He sighed happily and held Sam, humming a quiet lullaby as he did. This moment was fucking perfect. He was just laying here, holding his boyfriend in his ears, under the stars.

 “I love you Sam.” He whispered quietly with a smile.”

“I love you too, Gabe,” he whispered back just as softly, peaking his head up. His eyes were red rimmed with tears and the detoxing process, but the shy smile on his face was genuine. Gabriel looked down at Sam and kissed his forehead, stroking his cheek.

 “This cutie? This cutie is mine.” He said, gripping onto Sam. “My Sam.”

Sam gave a warm laugh and wrapped his arms around him. “My Gabe” he mimicked, giggling.

“All yours Samshine.” He chuckled, and they went back to looking at the stars.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSST!!
> 
> Itch drew a REALLY adorable piece of fan art (Sabriel couch cuddles!) and posted it on tumblr! Head over to they-atemytailor to view it!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas have another intimate moment, and Sam and Gabe share some laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER CHAPTER WITH DESTIEL SMUT

Cas woke up wrapped in Dean’s arms, neither of them wearing any clothes still. Dean yawned in his sleep, wrapping his arms around Cas a little tighter, content. Cas grinned and nuzzled Dean’s chest. He could get used to waking up cuddled in Dean’s arms. It was nice, warm and safe, and he could sleep naked without worrying Gabriel was going to come in and pelt him with jelly babies. Dean slowly woke up to a warm weight on his chest and dark black hair in even worse condition than normal. He kissed the top of Cas’s head. “Hey, angel,” he whispered.

 “Hello Dean.” He whispered back. He sat up, realising it was Sunday. “Sunday, fuck, I have- oh. No I don’t have school tomorrow.” He said with a grin. “It’s Easter holidays - two weeks off.” He breathed a sigh of relief and snuggling back into Dean.

Dean chuckled warmly. “Well, you might be spending a lot of time with me. Gabriel told me Sam’s detoxing. Your father’s letting him stay over at your place. I should probably pack a bag of clothes for the bitch, though.” he kissed Cas’s hair. “And then I’m going to get rid of all of his coke.” Cas nodded and cuddled closer into Dean.

 “Okay, sounds great to me.” He smiled, enjoying fact that Dean wanted him to spend time there with him.

Dean smiled and tilted Cas’s chin up, kissing him. “We’ll go over with stuff for Sammy tomorrow, and we’ll get you a few day’s worth of clothes. . . Not that I think you’ll be needing them,” he teased softly, giving a playful wink.

Castiel blushed a bright pink and snuggled into Dean, rubbing a hand over his chest.

 “I hope I don’t need them.” He said shyly. Dean smiled and kissed Cas again, licking at his lips. He kissed back softly, opening his mouth for Dean, the licking making him think Dean wanted in. Dean moaned softly, letting his tongue slip in and make broad strokes inside Cas’s mouth, a hand coming up to softly cup the back of his boyfriend’s head. Cas moaned softly and licked back at Dean’s tongue, moving his hands to rest on Dean’s hips. Lazy just-woke-up make outs were officially the best thing; after sex. Dean moaned softly, shivering and running his other hand up and down Cas’s back gently. Cas shifted, pushing Dean’s hips and moving so he was sitting on Dean’s hips.

 “I like it up here.” He whispered.

Dean moaned softly and rolled his hips. “I like you up there,” he whispered.

 “I’m glad.” He said, rolling himself back down on Dean, tipping his head back a little. Being already naked was a huge bonus.

Dean moaned and reached up, grasping his hips firmly but gently. “You look beautiful up there, angel.” Cas whined, sitting up straight and tipping his head back.

 “D-Dean!” He whined breathlessly, the touch driving him mad. He was still ridiculously sensitive from a few hours ago.

“Yes, baby?” Dean asked softly. “There something you need?”

 “You, I need you.” He whined, running his hands down Dean’s chest, nails scraping slightly.

“You want to ride me, baby?” Dean asked softly, moaning and arching into his nails.

 “Fuck- yes, yes I do.” He whined again, rolling his hips down into Dean’s desperately.

Dean moaned even louder and rocked his hips. “Then what are you waiting for, angel?” Cas leant down, plucking the lube from the bedside table and flipped the cap open, squirting a small amount onto his fingers. He’d done enough research at home (no he was not telling Dean that) to know that no matter how many hours it’d been, you should always relube. He moved his hand behind himself and inserted two fingers right away, still a bit moist from their earlier fun. Dean shivered and moaned as he watched Cas start to open himself up, removing one hand so he could grab a pillow, propping his head up so he could watch. Cas moaned softly as he pushed his fingers inside himself, flexing them so he brushed his prostate, causing his dick to twitch.

 “Dean…” he murmured, closing his eyes and just imagining his boyfriend doing this to him, stretching him out, ready.

Dean rubbed Cas’s hips. “I’m right here, baby. Fuck, you look beautiful right now.” Cas didn’t even blush at Dean’s words, pushing a third finger inside himself and wiggling his hips a little.

 “I think I’m ready Dean…” he groaned, pulling his hand out, making a fist around Dean’s rock hard cock. He patted Cas’s hip.

“Then hop on, angel,” Dean whispered. Carefully he angled himself above Dean before easing himself down, panting in pleasure.

 “Oh god, oh god that feels amazing.”

Dean moaned and gripped onto Cas’s hips. “Oh, Cas, angel, you have no idea,” he whispered. “You’re so warm. . .”

 “Fuck me Dean.” Cas asked, no, demanded, grinding his hips down onto Dean.

Dean groaned and bucked his hips right up into Cas’s warm sheath, moaning. “Like that?” Cas nodded quickly, grinding down harder, one hand moving to run through his own dark hair, tipping his head back. Dean moaned and bucked harder, exceedingly turned on by the sight of his boyfriend riding him and tilting his head back by his hair. “Do you like having your hair pulled?” he asked huskily.

 “Yes Dean…” Cas gasped, moaning loudly as Dean bucked up into him. Sure this position wasn’t as intimate, but the new angle felt so much better, and Dean felt so much deeper, and it was driving Cas wild. Dean sat more upright, making him chest level with his boyfriend, still rolling his hips. He reached up and snarled his fingers in his boyfriend’s hair and gently pulling, mouthing at the hot skin. Cas yelped and rolled his hips back against Dean’s, mouth hanging open.

“Oh, fuck, that feels so good.” He chuckled hotly against his skin, licking a broad stripe up his throat. “You feel so good on my cock, angel,” he whispered. His other hand reached around and squeezed his rear. Cas whined and buried his face in Dean’s hair, the position making Dean slightly shorter than Cas.

 “You feel so good under me, just, ahhh fuck Dean.” Cas screamed his lover’s name as the perfect angle was found, Dean’s cock brushing against his prostate. Dean angled himself so he was brushing over Cas’s prostate on every thrust and began bucking into him hard, still pulling his hair gently and squeezing his ass. Cas shuddered as Dean did, unable to do anything but gasp his name at every thrust.

 “‘I’m.. I’m gonna…” He stuttered, eyes tightly closed as he tipped his head back into the hair pulling.

“That’s it, angel, cum for me,” Dean purred, gasping and moaning himself. “Cum on my cock, angel.” And he did, screaming Dean’s name as he did, covering Dean and his chests in the white fluid, clenching around Dean. Dean didn’t last much longer than the younger boy, cumming deep inside him with a loud groan and a fierce rock of his hips. They both sat there shivering for a small while before Cas pressed a kiss to Dean’s ear.

 “Clean up and post-sex snuggles?” He asked.

Dean laughed softly. “Of course, angel.” He rubbed his boyfriend’s rear before giving it a playful slap. “Gotta get off of me first, though.” Cas blushed and wiggled off Dean, letting his partner take him. Dean chuckled and kissed Cas’s nose before getting up and returning with a warm washcloth to wipe them down with. Cas squirmed slightly under Dean’s touch. Once they were cleaned up he grabbed his phone and shot Gabriel a quick text.

_How are you?_

Dean smiled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, kissing his cheek softly. Gabriel and Sam didn't see the text, they were too busy looking through the photo albums,  Sam in stitches over a photo of Gabriel dressed as a Teletubby.

“I am dying here,” Sam wheezed, pointing at the picture. “Oh. . . Oh this is priceless.”

"Dad wanted me to be La La but that hat Dipsy wore... height of fucking fashion." He laughed too, wiping a tear from his eye.

Sam was giggling hysterically. “Please tell me you made the same noises and everything,” he managed to say. Gabriel cleared his throat before doing a perfect impression of a Teletubby.

"Like that?"

Sam found himself on the floor, howling with laughter. Gabriel beamed, doing the impression again. Gabriel was very good at impressions. The impression sent Sam into a fresh wave of giggles, unable to pick himself off of the floor. Gabriel grinned, watching Sam squirm on the floor giggling. There was literally no better sight in the whole damn world. Sam finally was able to stop laughing long enough to breathe, his eyes bright and happy and his cheeks flushed with laughter. Gabriel wiped his eyes from laughing and poked Sam with his foot.

 “You enjoying laughing at me Samalam?”

Sam giggled. “Laughing with ya is more like it,” he said breathlessly.

 “Touché.” He chuckled, sliding off the sofa onto the floor beside Sam. 

He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and cuddled him happily. Gabriel tugged Sam closer and sat in his lap, purring. “This is cosy.” He mumbled, enjoying the closeness.

Sam chuckled softly and nodded in agreement. “I am not napping on the floor,” he murmured softly. The twitching, flames, and screams were on his mind, but he ignored it in favor of the wonderful little boyfriend that was snuggling in his arms. Gabriel whined and nudged Sam’s cheek.

 “Fine, but we’re going upstairs now. I am some sleepy sugar lover, I haven’t had any sugar all day and I’m so sleeeeepy Sammich.” He complained at his boyfriend, not willing to get up yet.

Sam huffed a laugh. “All that sugar isn’t good for you, angel,” Sam murmured sleepily, also not willing to get up yet.

 “Are you calling me fat Winchester?” Gabriel teased, nuzzling Sam’s nose with his own softly.

“Not at all, Novak,” Sam teased right back, squeezing Gabriel’s sides playfully. “After all, that means more for me to love.” Gabriel purred and snuggled closer to Sam.

 “The last person that called me fat for eating so many sweets lost their front teeth. And it wasn’t _my_ fist.” He grinned at the memory, pressing a kiss to the tip of Sam’s nose.

Sam chuckled. “Well, rest assured, I won’t call you fat. I’ll just remind you that you should healthier.” He scrunched his nose and kissed Gabriel’s back. Gabriel gave Sam a playful scowl.

 “Excuse me Mr Rabbit Food, I do eat healthy! Don’t let Cas hear you lecture me, or he’ll add your front teeth to the collection.” He joked, softly pinching Sam’s cheeks.

Sam laughed and batted his hands away. “You ever pinch my cheeks again and I won’t care about my front teeth,” he teased Gabriel. Gabriel gave Sam a pout.

 “But you have such cute cheekies.” He cooed.

Sam’s eyes widened before he laughed. “That doesn’t mean ‘pinch them’, Gabs,” he teased.

 “It does.” He gave Sam that pout again before resting both palms on Sam’s cheeks and pushing them together. “And it means ‘smoosh them’.”

Sam laughed and wrapped his arms around Gabriel, nuzzling his hair. “You are such a dork.” he purred affectionately. Gabriel grinned at the compliment and snuggled into Sam.

 “Right. Bed, now.” He said, rolling to one side and smacking his face onto the carpet gracefully.

Sam chuckled and slowly eased himself into a sitting position, his back cracking. “Oh Jesus Lord have mercy,” he murmured. Gabriel used the sofa as a leverage point and got up, holding out his hand for Sam.

 “I could sleep for a damn week.”

Sam raised a brow and grasped his hand. “I could sleep for a month, especially once this fucking detox is over.”

 “I know what else you could do” they headed up the stairs together, and Gabriel kicked the door closed. “Dad likes you enough, I’m closing the goddamn door.”

“Oh?” And just exactly what else can I do?” Sam asked, pulling his shirt off.

 “Oh I think you know Samaroo.” Gabriel wrestled his own shirt off, wincing at a dull pain in his shoulder, and tugged on his Aristocats bed shirt.

Sam laughed. “I don’t think I have the energy for that right now, babe,” he said. “We’ll see as this progresses.”

  “I didn’t say now,” he defended himself, tucking himself under the bed covers. “Once you’re ready.” He patted the bed, waiting for Sam. Gabriel needed his space heater. Sam smiled and crawled under the covers, holding Gabriel close to him happily. Gabriel snuggled and fell asleep nearly instantly nestled in Sam’s arms comfortably. Sam laid awake for a few minutes longer, admiring his sleeping boyfriend before falling asleep.

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff, and more nightmares. Dean and Cas go see Sam and Gabe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are 7 words that will break your heart.  
> You have been warned.

Morning came, and neither couple wanted to get up on the Monday morning. Sam was wrapped around Gabriel like a human octopus, Gabriel snoring quietly and muttering in his sleep. Dean and Castiel had ended up spooning in their sleep, and Dean’s face was buried the dark mop on Cas’ head. Dean was the first to wake up, and the first thing he did was press a kiss to the back of Cas’s head, smiling sleepily. Cas stirred slightly, wiggling backwards into the solidity and the warmth of Dean.

Dean chuckled deeply, hugging Cas to him. “Good morning, angel,” he whispered softly. Cas mumbled something that sounded like a good morning, but he was barely awake, and he really wasn’t in the mood to wake up fully. Dean awed and hugged his boyfriend closer. Cas whined, rolling over and snugging closer into Dean.

 “Why you wakin’ me up for.” He slurred, fighting to stay awake.

Dean kissed Cas’s forehead. “So I can get my angel kisses,” he said softly. Cas looked up at Dean bleary eyed and gave him a soft kiss before yawning.

 “Coffee?” He said hopefully, rubbing his thumb against Dean’s ribs.

Dean chuckled and nodded. “Let me go turn the pot on, angel.” Castiel nodded, letting Dean get up, and he dragged the blankets around himself, bundling up. Dean cooed at the cute sight and kissed Cas’s forehead before walking down to his kitchen, turning on the coffee pot. Cas fell back asleep nested in the covers, lulled by the smell of coffee.

 

Gabriel’s shoulder gave a twinge and he flinched in his sleep, waking up a little bit but not being able to move due to Human Octopus Sam Winchester. Sam sighed and he held Gabriel tighter to him, his fingers and eyelids twitching. He had kicked their covers off in his sleep, too hot to be underneath of them. Gabriel whimpered slightly at the squeeze, Sam now putting pressure on the sore shoulder. Sam was too damn strong for his own good. Sam subconsciously heard the whimper and eased off of it, but he didn’t let go of Gabriel. His skin was really starting to heat up. Gabriel let out a sigh of relief and moved slightly, resting his hand on Sam’s cheek. Sam sighed and nuzzled his cheek against Gabriel’s hand. Gabriel smiled, running his thumbs across Sam’s lower lip with a soft smile. Sleepy Sam was a nice Sam, he didn’t seem panicky or upset, just relaxed. Sam sighed and yawned hugely, stretching before curling up around Gabriel again. His fingers began to twitch. Gabriel took hold of Sam’s hand, kissing each knuckle softly, then the pad of each finger. Sam mewled and flexed his fingers in Gabriel’s hand. He chuckled and squeezed Sam’s hand softly as Sam wrapped himself around Gabe tighter. Sam squeezed back, a frown creasing his brow. Gabriel frowned as well, kissing Sam’s hand again. _Please no more nightmares,_ he thought, _Sam deserves a good night's sleep._

Sam whimpered and arched his back, his free hand batting at the air in front of him. Gabriel grabbed hold of the other hand and pulled Sam close.

 “Hey, hey, Sammy, hey, I’m here.” He whispered softly.

Sam whimpered and struggled in Gabriel’s embrace, murmuring something about fires and screaming and oh dear Lord he just tripped, why does he always fucking trip this is the end. Gabriel sat up, pulling Sam into his lap and stroking his hair. “Sam, listen to me, you’re going to be fine, okay? You’re going to be safe, I’ve got you, I’m looking after you.” He grasped at straws. “Angels are watching over you sweetie.” He pressed a kiss to Sam’s temple.

Sam sobered a little. “M-m-mom?” he whimpered. Gabriel’s heart shattered.

 “It- Sammy it’s Gabe, not your mum, I’m sorry baby.” He whispered, vocal cords giving up.

“Gabey,” Sam murmured. “Where’s Gabey?” His entire body became distressed and he began squirming again. Gabriel shushed him again, holding him close.

 “I’m here, Samster I’m right here.” He grabbed Sam’s hand, pressing it against his chest. “You feel me? I’m here, I’m here sweetheart, I got you, I got you Sam.” He rocked Sam slightly. He hated seeing him like this, it was painful so damn painful.

Sam gripped onto Gabriel’s shirt and cried, slowly beginning to wake up. Gabriel whined quietly, hating seeing Sam this hurt, and he stroked his boyfriend’s hair softly. “I got you Sammy.” He murmured, clutching his boyfriend.

Sam whimpered and cried into Gabriel’s chest. His fever was spiking, he could tell by the way his hot tears felt cool and how much more vivid his dreams were. “Make it stop,” he begged. Gabriel choked back a sob.

 “I can’t Sammy, I wish I could, but I can’t.” He whimpered, holding Sam tightly against him and wiped Sam’s cheeks free of tears.

“It hurts so much, Gabs, my whole body feels like it’s on fire and there’s fire everywhere and I just want it to stop!” Sam shouted the last couple of words, crumpling into a ball afterwards, whimpering and shaking.

 

Dean brought a steaming mug of black coffee back to his room, chuckling as he saw his boyfriend had fallen back asleep. “Angel? I got coffee for you,” he said softly. He grabbed his phone and sat down on the edge of the bed, firing a text off to Gabriel. _How’s Sammy doing? Any better?_ Cas sat up, rubbing his eyes and holding his hands out blindly for the coffee cup. 

Gabriel heard the text and he picked up his phone, cradling Sam to his chest with one arm. _Nope_. He sent back, kissing Sam’s hair softly.

Dean swore softly. _Fuck. Okay. I’m swinging by later to drop off clothes and his toothbrush, along with a couple of his favourite books_. _They’re all nerdy books, but hey, my nerd brother needs comfort. Has he called out for Mom yet?_

Sam nuzzled his face into Gabriel’s chest. Gabriel tapped out a text back quickly. _Yeah he has done, he thought I was her and when I told him I wasn’t he’s just broken down into tears and is begging me to make it stop - idk what to do dean._ He sent, before putting his phone by his leg and petting Sam’s hair. “Sammy?” He whispered.  

Dean swore again. _I’ll be over soon. Let me get Cas caffeinated and pack Sam’s things. Just talk to him and stuff. Maybe have him learn something new to keep his mind off of it. IDK, I’m just throwing shit out_. He looked over at his boyfriend. “You feeling awake yet, angel?” 

Sam looked up at the mention of his name, sniffling. “Yeah?” he asked softly, his voice hoarse. Gabriel looked at the text and had a idea.

 “How abouts I teach you how to play the piano hmm?” He asked, stroking Sam’s cheek softly. Have him learn something new Dean had said, well that’s definitely something. 

Cas mumbled something along the lines of ‘A bit’ and sipped some more of the coffee, eyes still glazed over slightly.  

Sam smiled weakly and nodded. “I’d like that,” he said shyly. 

Dean chuckled and kissed Cas’s nose. “Finish your cup, I’m going to pack some things for Sam. Kid’s not doing well at all, and I’m worried.” Cas nodded, finishing the rest of the coffee and rubbing his eyes, climbing out of bed. 

Gabriel smiled and helped Sam out of bed and downstairs where they sat beside each other on the piano stool.  “Right, this song is pretty simple, watch my hands, then repeat after me okay? You can’t read music; can you?” 

Dean smiled and went into Sam’s room, throwing some of his work out clothes into a duffle and his toothbrush before crossing over to his bookcase and pulling out The Hobbit and David Edding’s Belgeraid series, throwing those in as well. He hesitantly grabbed the stuffed bear that he got Sammy for his first birthday, with their father’s help. Sam often cuddled with it when he was upset.  

Sam shook his head. “No,” he admitted. Gabriel leant his head on Sam’s shoulder.

 “No worries, just copy what I’m doing then, I won’t bother digging out the music books.” He smiled, and played slowly, slower than he would have liked, but he needed Sam to be able to copy his movements. Sam watched Gabriel’s fingers intently, gnawing on his lower lip in concentration.  Gabriel moved his hands back. “You wanna give it a shot Sammy?”

 

Dean walked back into his room to get dressed. “Ready, angel?” he asked. Cas nodded again, still not fully functional, wearing one of Dean’s shirts and his dark blue jeans.

 Dean chuckled and kissed his boyfriend sweetly. “You look awesome wearing my shirt,” he teased softly. 

 “I couldn’t find one of mine.” Cas said, looking up at Dean.

 Dean chuckled. “I think you should wear my shirts all the time,” he said, kissing him. “Come on, let’s go help our brothers.”

 

Sam nodded and placed his hands upon the piano, taking a moment to feel the ivory keys beneath his fingertips before starting to play, a lot slower than Gabriel. His tongue poked out from between his lips as he concentrated, biting down on it. Gabriel smiled gently at Sam, watching him trying so damn hard. Gabriel nodded slowly the whole time. Sam was a fast learner. Sam made his way through the piece, missing a note here and there, but he always backtracked and tried to play the phrase correctly. Gabriel put an arm round Sam’s shoulder and kissed his cheek.

 “Wow Sam, for a first try you did really, really well.” He grinned, stroking the back of Sam’s neck softly.

Sam blushed and played a phrase he was having trouble with. “Thanks, Gabe,” he said shyly.

 “Want me to show you that one again?” He asked.

Sam nodded. “Sure,” he said softly. Gabriel replaying the phrase for Sam, slower this time and let Sam have another go. Sam repeated the phrase, making fewer mistakes.

  
  


Cas sat in the front seat of the Impala and yawned widely, rubbing his face again.

 “Sleepy.” He muttered.

Dean chuckled and kissed his boyfriend’s temple. “I know, angel.” He pulled out and drove to the Novak’s, pressing his pedal down with a lead foot.  Dean pulled up to the Novak’s and got out, shouldering the duffle. “You coming in, angel, or do you want to nap in the car?” he asked.

 “Wanna see Gabe.” He mumbled, getting out the car with Dean and heading into the house.

 

Gabriel smiled at Sam leaning against him and replayed the whole song from the beginning, ignoring the two boy that were entering the house. Sam watched Gabriel’s fingers slide across the keys, memorizing their every move.

Dean walked in and smiled at the sight of his little brother and his boyfriend at the piano. From the looks of it, Gabriel was teaching Sam how to play. “Hey? Hello? I got stuff!” he said, waving the duffle around.

 

Gabriel stopped playing, letting the chord echo out and spun on the chair, looking over at Dean.

 “Cas!” He said, jumping up to give his younger brother a hug.

Dean chuckled and made his way over to Sam, who was playing the piano in that concentrated way of his. He slid next to his brother. “Hey there, Sammy.”

“Hey,” Sam murmured, giving Dean a sideways look.

“Gabe said you weren’t doing too hot, so I brought a few of your things. Clean clothes, your toothbrush, a few of your nerd books, and Burr. You need anything else?”

Sam shrugged. “For this to stop.”

Dean gave his brother a one armed hug. “I know.” 

Gabe ruffled Cas’ hair, who weakly protested, and the brothers went up to Cas’ room so he could pack some stuff to take with him. Gabriel watched Cas gather up some clothes, some books, nothing special, and throw it all in a backpack for him to take with him.

 “You and Dean gettin’ along alright then I’m guessing.” Gabriel said, leaning in Cas’ doorway. He nodded, before tugging a photo off the wall to take. It was a photo of a drawer full of jellybeans and Cas giggled.

 “How did you even do that?” He asked, not answering Gabriel’s question.  

Dean watched his brother play the piano, struggling with a phrase. His arm was still wrapped around his baby brother and holding him close.

“I just want to let you know, Sammy, that I’m proud of you, no matter what,” Dean murmured, kissing the top of his head. “Even when you need a haircut.”

Sam chuckled softly. “You’re turning this into such a chickflick moment,” he scoffed.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Bitch.”

“AAAANNNNDDD the moment’s gone,” Sam drawled, shoving his brother playfully. “Jerk.” 

Gabriel looked at the photo and burst out laughing. “Is this the time I stole all your clothes, filled all your drawers with watermelon jellybeans, and told you I’d only give you your underwear back if you found the cinnamon one?” He asked, knowing full well it was. Cas hadn’t spoken to him for a week after that prank - but he’d loved it.

 “It is, and you know it is.” Castiel rolled his eyes, picking up the bag. “You’re doing good with Sam.” He said, not looking up at Gabriel, just reaching down to squeeze his brothers hand. “You’re a good person Gabriel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, MRS_SIMONTAM_PHD, TAKE FULL RESPONSIBILITY


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Gabriel force Sam to eat, and then Dean and Cas leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of fluff and brotherly love.

Dean kept watching his brother practice. He looked sick and pale with fever, and his eyes were red rimmed. “Sammy, when was the last time you ate?” he asked.   
Sam shrugged. “Ummm. . . Dinner the other night?” Dean groaned.

“GABRIEL have you not been feeding the human tree?” he asked loudly.

Gabriel ran down the stairs, slipping on the last two. “I have been! Well. Okay, I haven’t. But I haven’t been feeding me either - I’m not starving him on purpose I swear.” He said, Cas coming down the stairs at a considerably slower rate.

“I’m fine, Dean,” Sam said, rolling his eyes as his fingers trailed over the keys. “Not like I eat during detox anyways.”   
“You need to eat something, Sammy. Do we have chicken noodle soup anywhere?” Dean asked.

 “I think so, Cas, you wanna help Dean find it?” Gabe asked, standing behind Sam and giving him a gentle shoulder massage.

Dean nodded and headed into the kitchen. Cooking, that was something that Dean knew how to do and could be useful for.

Sam sighed and looked up at Gabriel. “I’m not hungry,” he said. His fingers were no longer playing the tune they had learned, but was just idly hitting the keys in a melodic pattern. Gabriel’s right hand moved off Sam’s shoulder and stroked down his cheek, coming to rest under his chin.

 “I know sweetie, but you gotta try, even if it’s just a couple of mouthfuls of soup.” Dean was right. Sam needed to eat something.

Sam sighed and shrugged. “I’ll try,” he said, closing his eyes. The ivory underneath his fingers felt soothing, and he kept playing his own little music, just playing whatever note felt right. Gabe gave Sam a soft kiss, followed by a smile.

 “Thank you.” He sat next to Sam and tapped out his own little melody, harmonising with Sam.

 

Cas hopped up and sat on the kitchen counter.

 “He’s trying - Gabriel.” He said, swinging his legs and looking at Dean.

Dean smiled at Cas. “I know he is, angel,” he said, cooking the soup the way he knew Sam liked it. “I’m just a worried big brother right now. He looks terrible. And. . . And I just don’t want to lose my baby brother. Sammy means everything to me.”

 “I know.” Cas said quietly. “I just- Gabriel won’t let Sam slip through his fingers. He lost Luke, he won’t lose Sam.” He looked up at Dean, eyes tired. He hated seeing Sam acting like their dead brother - and he couldn’t imagine what Gabriel felt like right now.

Dean nodded. “And that’s why I trust Gabe. He’s been through this once, he’s not going to let Sam die ‘cause of it. I’m guessing Sammy told Gabe why he picked up the coke, which is good, ‘cause I don’t even know. I walked in on him snorting a line one day and left. I don’t know, and I’m not sure if I want to.” Dean ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. “Between the three of us, Sammy’s got a good support system. And it sounds like your dad likes him well enough.” Cas nodded with a huge smile.

 “Dad likes Sam and you a lot.” He said honestly, getting off the counter to wrap his arm around Dean’s waist with a smile.

Dean smiled and kissed Cas’s cheek and finished making the soup, putting some in a small bowl. “If I have to spoon feed him, it’s only because the human tree needs to eat,” he warned, marching into the living room with the soup.

 “I volunteer as tribute.” Gabriel said, raising a hand. “Samalamb, you eat, I’ll play piano, it’ll be the new world famous double act.” He beamed at his partner.

Dean rolled his eyes and handed his brother the soup bowl. “Eat the soup, Sammy,” he said.

Sam sighed and looked at his soup. Dean had seasoned it the way he liked it, and he reluctantly took a small bite before setting the bowl aside.

Dean facepalmed and groaned. “C’mon Sam, a little more than that.” Gabriel said, tapping out the introduction to "Welcome to the Black Parade" absentmindedly, concentrating on Sam and getting him to eat something.

Sam frowned. “I tried,” he pointed out, crossing his arms stubbornly.

Dean raised his eyes to the heavens. “Lord, please strike me dead so I don’t have to spoon feed my brother,” he said, and Sam shot him the finger.

 “I will come over there and spoon feed you.” Gabriel warned. “Five spoonfuls and you’re done, and you’ve had one already.” he attempted to make a compromise.

Sam raised an eyebrow and sighed, resigning himself to eating. He uncrossed his arms and grabbed his soup bowl, his scowl firmly in place. Once Sam ate the five mouthfuls Gabriel beamed, playing a quick upbeat tune to signify success.

Sam felt a twinge of pride and set the half empty soup bowl down, curling up with his boyfriend again. He wrapped his arms around him and whispered softly, “If music be the food of love, play on.” Gabriel rolled his eyes, slipping into playing Scarborough Fair - if Sam was going to quote Shakespeare then he’d have to play period music right?

 “Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind dear Sammy.”

Sam hummed along to Scarborough Fair, smiling happily. "What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Gabriel the sun. Arise fair sun and kill the envious moon who is sick and pale with grief." Sam whispered grinning.

 “Gabriel is the sun? Wow Samster, you’re a sap.” Gabriel chuckled, leaning his head on Sam’s shoulder as he played the song again, enjoying the bouncy tune.

Sam laughed softly and hugged his boyfriend to him. "You gotta admit it’s impressive" he teased.

Dean smiled at the two, laughing quietly at the Shakespeare. He looked at Cas and smiled happily. Cas leant against Dean, watching their brothers be sappy by the piano and smiled softly.

 “Impressive yeah, but you’re a dork.” Gabe retorted, nudging Sam with his elbow.

Sam giggled and kissed his cheek. "Your dork," he replied with a bright smile.

 “Damn right!” Gabriel grinned, wrapping an arm round Sam’s shoulder and pressing a kiss to his cheek. Cas mumbled quietly and snuggled closer to Dean’s side, still feeling sleepy.

Sam grinned and nuzzled into his boyfriend. Dean chuckled and kissed the top of his head. "Such a sleepy angel" he teased. Cas nodded again and nuzzled at Dean’s arm softly. Gabriel looked over at them both. Cas was weirdly sleepy.

 “Where’s your bag Cas?” He asked.

Sam sighed and nuzzled more into Gabriel.

Dean kissed the top of his head. “Go get your bag, angel,” he whispered. “You can take a nap when we get to my place, okay? And later, we can make an apple pie.”

 “Gimme a sec Sam.” Gabriel said, getting up and grabbing Cas’ bag, running back up to his room. He threw one of his own t-shirts into Cas’ bag, the overly large one that Cas would steal often when he was having nightmares about Luke. He took it back downstairs and handed it to Cas.

 “Here y’are.” He sat next to Sam again, ignoring the confused looks on the Winchester’s faces.

Sam looked confused but wrapped his arms around his boyfriend again.

Dean was bewildered but he rolled with it. “Alright, we should be going. Gabe, if he’s any trouble, call me.” Gabriel nodded and ruffled Sam’s hair.

 “He’s a dear, he won’t be any trouble.” Gabriel said. Cas gave Gabriel a sleepy wave, and the older Novak blew his brother a kiss as they left the house.

Sam flipped his older brother off, and Dean ruffled his hair. “Bitch.”

“Jerk,” Sam retorted and Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and led him out. “Our brothers are weird.”

Sam nuzzled his face into Gabriel’s shoulder and sighed. “I’m not eating anymore today,” he mumbled.

 “That’s okay babe, you did good.” Gabriel whispered, kissing Sam’s head softly. “I’m proud of you.” His arm made his way around Sam’s shoulder and he held his boyfriend close.

 

Cas got into the Impala and snuggled into the leather seat, yawning widely again. He opened his bag, seeing what Gabriel had put in there and smiled. He had the best big brother.

Dean smiled at seeing his boyfriend smile. “I take it Gabe put something good in there?” Cas nodded and blushed pink.

 “It’s a shirt with a jellybean on. He bought it after The Jelly Bean Incident of ‘08 and whenever I have nightmares or can’t sleep well I go steal it from him and it helps me sleep.” He dug in the bag, pulling out the photo and showing Dean once they were back at Dean’s.

Dean laughed at the photo. “Do I dare ask what the Jelly Bean incident of ‘08 was?” he asked, holding him close. Cas sighed, getting ready to tell the story. 


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas share pranks they've played on their brothers- or that their brothers played on them. And they bake a pie.

“Okay, so Gabriel used to have this habit of coming into my room at ungodly hours of the morning and throwing jelly beans at me, and I’d always tell him to go away. One morning, he got one into my mouth, and I ate it. I then made the mistake of telling him I liked the watermelon jelly beans, and he got that scary look in his eyes, the look that you just know nothing good is going to come from. For the next few weeks he was weirdly nice to me, not waking me up, and then one day I come home from school and Gabriel isn’t blaring music, he’s just sitting quietly in the living room. So I go to my room, and everything looks normal until I pull back the cover of my bed, and it’s full of jelly beans. Only the watermelon ones. And then I realise, my pillows are gone, the cases are just full of jelly beans. All my clothes were stolen too - drawers full of watermelon jelly beans. I go downstairs and ask him to give my stuff back and he just grins at me and says ‘Not until you bring me the cinnamon one.’ I still don’t know where he got that many watermelon jelly beans.” Castiel sat there quietly before laughing loudly, realising how ridiculous the story was to someone who wasn’t him or Gabe.

Dean stared at Cas before laughing softly. “Oh my God. How did you survive with that as an older brother?” he asked in mild horror and amusement.

“Honestly? I don’t know. I did put itching powder in his underwear the week after though.” Cas grinned at himself. Old, but gold.

Dean laughed. “I did the same thing to Sammy. Numerous times. He one time messed with Baby, redid all the wiring so that the only radio station that would play was the Top 40 station.” Cas thought about all the pranks Gabriel had pulled on him over the years.

 “Gabriel changed my alarm so it was Heat of the Moment every single morning. I’d change it before I went to sleep - I don’t know how he did it!”

Dean laughed happily. “I put Nair in Sammy’s shampoo.”

 “Dean!” Cas gasped, hands flying over his face, a reaction worthy of Gabriel. “I replaced the sugar with salt. Gabriel didn’t speak to me for a week.”

Dean roared with laughter. “Sammy superglued my hand to my beer bottle.” Cas laughed, getting the car.

 “Gabriel put a whoopee cushion in my bed. Sorry, 100 whoopee cushions in my bed.”

“100?! Where the hell does he get several thousand jelly beans and 100 whoopee cushions?!” Dean asked incredulously, also getting out of the car.

 “Does it look like I know? He has his ways. At least I’ve never been glitter bombed, unlike Sam.” Cas snorted at the memory, the anger on Sam’s face now coming across as intense amusement.

Dean held up his hand. “Hang on. Gabriel glitter bombed Sam?”

 “He… didn’t tell you…” Cas said, eyes going wide.

“Hell no he didn’t!” Dean shouted.

 “It was the first day me and him were at school, Gabe was bored, and he always carries a pot of glitter, y’know, in case he gets bored. Anyway, he went into the bathroom and rigged up a glitter bomb. Sam was the one who got caught in it. Gabriel had a strawberry lollipop- his favourite, and he gave it to Sam. The sexual tension between them was palpable.” He scrunched up his nose, remembering the homoerotic size display.

Dean mulled over Cas’s words before laughing out loud. “Awe, I really wish that I had seen Sam covered in glitter!” he laughed. He kissed Cas’s scrunched nose.

“Now I think about it, Sam liked Gabriel then too- I thought he was going to kill him.” Cas laughed, linking arms with Dean as they went into the house and sat at the kitchen table.

Dean grinned. “I’m surprised he didn’t, to be honest. I’ve seen Sam with glitter, and he hates the stuff.”

 “Gabriel has edible glitter.” Castiel said, spotting a cookbook for desserts on Dean’s kitchen counter.

Dean raised an eyebrow. “I really don’t want to know why Gabriel has edible glitter.”

 “He puts it in cocktails when he makes them when Dad’s on a work trip. He knows I like the blue ones with the gold glitter. He calls it the ‘Angel Bros’ one because it’s the colour of mine and his eyes.” He chuckled. He really did have the best big brother. “Gabriel’s great.”

Dean grinned. “Oh, so you do drink when Dad’s not home,” he teased, kissing his cheek. Castiel nodded shyly.

 “Yep.” He only really drank with Gabriel, but that was because he trusted his brother. He trusted Dean too though, and he knew he could drink with him. He’d still call Gabriel and ask first of course, because well, why not.

Dean grinned. “Awesome. So I know exactly what I’m going to make you for your first drink with me. But first, pie.” He pointed at the counter.

 “I can help!” Cas said excitedly, jumping up from his chair. “Me and Gabriel cook a lot.” He grabbed Dean’s hands and beamed up at him.

Dean laughed and squeezed Cas’s hands. “Then let’s go make us a pie,” he said.

 

Half hour later the pie was in the oven and Cas had flour on both cheeks, and he was grinning up at Dean, licking caster sugar off his fingers. They’d done well - there was nowhere near as much as when Gabe cooks, and the pie looked gorgeous.

Dean grinned back down at Cas, bringing his fingers up to his lips and slowly licking them off. “That was fun,” he said happily. Cas blushed a bright pink as Dean licked his fingers.

 “Yeah, it was. You got cinnamon?” He asked hopefully.

Dean grinned. “Yes, yes I do.”

 “We need to put some on the top just before it finishes cooking.” He said, nodding at Dean. Dean didn’t know the Novak secret to perfect apple pie.

Dean grinned. “Good idea,” he said, kissing his forehead. Cas beamed, proud of himself, and sat back down at the table, watching the timer.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel make a cake, and there's some fluffy teasing going on.

Gabriel was also covered in flour, but it was streaked through his hair in white stripes, dotted across the his face, and there was a suspiciously Gabriel-sized handprint on the back of Sam’s jeans. He poked his tongue out as he carefully iced the cake and placed sugar roses around the edge. The neighbour had come round, asking him to make her a cake for her daughter’s birthday tomorrow after seeing his sign in the post office, and he needed to finish it. He could hear Sam tapping away at the piano still, and the sound made him very happy.

Sam was busy playing at the piano, humming softly as he practiced. He enjoyed the way it focused his twitching into something a bit more meaningful and it soothed him. Gabriel popped a sugar rose into his mouth and purred as he felt it melting there, delicately icing the word ‘Leah’ under Happy Birthday and he grinned. One of his best, he decided, and he scooped it up.

 “Gonna go deliver this next door okay Samarama?” He said, kissing Sam on the cheek, trying not to cover his boyfriend in flour.

Sam smiled serenely up at Gabriel, kissing his cheek back. “Okay,” he said, giggling at the sight of his boyfriend. “Hurry back,” he added.

 “Who you gigglin’ at?” He teased, hurrying out the door. The woman was ecstatic, paying Gabriel extra simply for the speed, and she gave him her word she’d spread the word. He thanked her and headed back to Sam, undoing his apron and hanging it up as he entered the house. “As I was saying, who are you giggling at?” He asked Sam, leaning on the piano.

“You, Pillsbury Dough Boy,” Sam teased, leaning up to kiss Gabriel sweetly. Gabriel kissed Sam back softly.

 “You wanna come join me? I’ll bake you a cake.” He said, licking Sam’s lower lip gently.

Sam smiled warmly. “Sure,” he said happily. Gabriel grinned and skipped back into the kitchen, rolling up his shirt sleeves and throwing Sam an apron.

 “Trust me, there will be flour everywhere.” He said, grabbing the bag and pouring some of it into a bowl.

Sam laughed and put it on. “I can see that,” he said. He laughed, throwing the ingredients into a bowl, handing it to Sam to stir, and getting way more flour than should be possible in his hair again.

Sam began stirring the mixture, laughing as he saw streaks of flour in Gabriel’s hair. “Cute,” he said. Gabriel gave Sam a mock scowl, flicking flour at his boyfriend. He laughed and ducked out of the way of the flour, grinning.

 “Do not start a flour fight with me Winchester, ‘cause you’ll lose. If you don’t believe me ask Cas about the flour fight of February 2010.” He wiggled his eyebrows cheekily, dipping his finger in the cake mix and licking it off. “Needs more sugar.”

Sam laughed. “You sure about that, shorty?” he teased. Gabriel puffed out his chest and stood tiptoes.

 “Who are you calling ‘shorty’?” He asked quietly, eyes glittering.

Sam laughed and pushed his head down. “You, cutie,” he grinned. Gabriel sniffed and reached into the bag of flour when Sam wasn’t looking, getting a handful.

 “Oh, Sam?” He hummed, looking up at his boyfriend, one hand behind his back.

“Yes, Gabe?” Sam asked, turning around to look at his short boyfriend.

Gabriel raised his hand, uncurling his fingers, and blew the flour at Sam in a huge white cloud he couldn’t avoid, and he laughed.

 “I always get ya in the end.”

“Oh, it is on,” Sam laughed, getting covered in flour as he reached around for the bag of flour, swiping flour at Gabriel before squeezing his ass with a giant flour covered hand. Gabriel laughed and swatted at Sam’s hand before twisting his torso to see the handprint.

 “Possessive, I like it.” He winked at Sam, flour smeared on his cheeks.

Sam shrugged before grabbing his boyfriend’s crotch with a re covered hand. “Just a tad,” he agreed, winking back.  Gabriel squeaked, dusting at the flour and he shook his head jokingly.

 “You might as well get me a damn collar and a tag that says Gabriel Novak - property of Sam Winchester.” He was only half joking.

Sam tilted his head back and savored the mental image with closed eyes. “Maybe I should,” he whispered. Gabriel gave him a small smile and rubbed the flour off Sam’s cheek gently.

 “I should show you my Prank Book.” He said, thinking about it carefully. Not even Cas had seen the Prank Book.

Sam purred, and nuzzled into him. Gabriel chuckled at the affection. He smiled and cuddled him. He nuzzled Sam back with a smile before pouring the cake mix into the tin and putting it in the oven. Sam sat up on the counter, watching his boyfriend happily. Gabriel hummed as he mixed up some icing, ready to write on the top of the cake with it.

Sam smiled and swung his legs lazily.

“What shall I write on the cake Sammy?” He asked, getting some of the cake mix on his finger from the empty bowl and licking it off.

Sam shrugged. “I don’t know,” he said shyly.

 “What if I wrote ‘Sam is the Best’?” He said, standing in front of Sam and giving him a gentle kiss and tapping his finger on Sam’s bottom lip, leaving a small bit of cake mix there.

Sam’s tongue poked out to lick up the cake mix, blushing furiously. Gabriel chuckled and dabbed another small amount of the mix onto Sam’s bottom lip. The reaction was repeated, Sam giving a shy smile. Gabriel grinned and gave Sam another soft kiss.

 “Cutie Sammy.” He giggled, licking some of the cake mix off his own finger.

Sam blushed furiously, his face flushed with embarrassment and fever, pulling his shirt up over his face to hide. Gabriel laughed and tugged Sam’s shirt away from his face, giving him a gentle kiss. “Uhh, excuse me? Who do you think you are? Hiding that cutie face from me? Hmm?” He said, peppering Sam’s face with light feathery kisses.

Sam giggled and shook his head. “Don’t you shake your head!” Gabriel kissed Sam’s nose and poked his cheek. “Cutie. Patootie.”

Sam squeaked and blushed even more. “Gabeeee~” he protested, cheeks aflame.

 “Yes Samshine?” He teased, pinching Sam’s cheeks with a wide grin on his face. He batted his hands away.

“Don’t pinch my cheeks,” he pouted.

“But those dimples… you’re irresistible!” He winked, standing on tiptoes to give Sam a gentle kiss. Sam kissed him back with a huffed laugh. Gabriel chuckled and sat on the counter beside Sam, still licking the cake mix from the bowl. One small scoop was full of sugar and he let out an obscene moan from the sweetness.

Sam shivered and kissed Gabriel’s neck. Gabriel shuddered as he felt Sam’s lips on his skin and he breathed in slowly, tipping his head back. Jesus Sam’s lips were soft.

Sam grinned and kissed his neck softly again, enjoying the reaction he got out of it. A small moan slipped out as Sam did it again and he grabbed onto Sam’s shirt.

 “Steady on there Samshine,” Gabe mumbled, swallowing. He was not going to pop a semi sitting on the kitchen counter.Sam chuckled and desisted, smirking broadly. “You know exactly what you’re doing - don’t you.” Gabriel said incredulously. Does Sam mind? Cheeky bastard.

Sam smirked. “Of course I do, Gabriel,” he said. “I know all the little ways to get you riled up and make you a quivering puddle on the kitchen floor.”

 “Okay, Sam, I came here to have a good time, and honestly I’m feeling so attacked right now.” Gabriel said, raising his hands and eyebrows, voice getting higher at the end of the sentence as Sam leant in, kissing his neck again. “Ohhh you’re goin’ to be the death of me.”

Sam laughed happily and kissed his neck again. “Oh, but you’ll enjoy it,” he teased softly.

  “Damn right I will.” He ran his hand through Sam’s hair, grinning and leaning his head back for Sam. God dammit it felt amazing to have Sam being this affectionate and close to him.

Sam kept placing soft, warm kisses along Gabriel’s neck and throat, not having it be really sexual, but intimate nevertheless.

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cakes and pies and fluff.

The noise that came of Cas’ mouth however was downright filthy as he put the first forkful of the fresh pie laden with cream into his mouth. He didn’t even care Dean was staring at him, he just closed his eyes and enjoyed the flavour.

Dean just stared at Cas, the moan downright pornographic as he ate the pie. He shifted, scowling at his crotch, silently commanding it to behave, taking his own bite of pie. Cas licked some of the apple sauce from his spoon and purred. He was damn glad Gabriel had taught him how to make a good apple pie.

Dean moaned around his own piece. Okay, yeah, this was a really fucking good pie. This was like, the God of pies. He should know, he’s a connoisseur of fine pies. Cas blushed at the noise Dean made, but to be honest, he was paying way too much attention to his own pie to concentrate on what the noises Dean was making was doing to him.

Dean continued to eat his pie, his own filthy noises issuing forth. Cas giggled, finishing his pie.

 “I’m taking it you like the pie?” He said, licking some melted ice cream off his finger.

Dean nodded, picking his plate up to lick leftover ice cream and filling off of it. “Like is a bit of an understatement,” he said happily. Cas chuckled and took Dean’s plate to the sink to wash up.

 “I’ll make sure to tell Gabriel.”

**  
  
**

Gabriel fed Sam a bright gold sugar star and grinned, picking himself out a pink one.

 “You wanna ice it Samski?” He asked, humming against the sugar on his tongue.

Sam smiled and nodded. “Sure,” he said happily. He handed Sam the piping bag and gestured to the cake.

“Make your masterpiece, Monsieur Winchestér.” Gabriel purred.

Sam laughed and put some icing on Gabriel’s nose before turning to the cake and beginning to ice it, his brow furrowed in concentration. Gabriel chuckled, wiping the icing off his nose and licking it. He noticed his phone buzzing and he checked it.

Your recipes make a mean pie. I’m impressed. Gabriel grinned at the text from Dean and he put his phone down. Glad they’re having a nice time.

Sam was busy icing the cake, his tongue poking out in concentration and his brow furrowed. His fevered eyes had razor focus and he continued to make a simple design, just letting go. Gabriel watched him, picking up the smaller bowl he’d mixed the icing in and starting licking that too, interested to see what Sam was going to end up making.

Sam stepped back from his creation after a few minutes, frowning thoughtfully at the design, tapping the piping bag against his lips. There were swirls and circles all over, seemingly having no rhyme or reason to it, just a solid stream of consciousness. Gabriel chuckled as a small piece of the pink icing stuck to Sam’s lip.

 “You got something on your lip Sammich.” He said, still licking his finger clean. “And I like it. Pretty.”

Sam smiled. “It is pretty, isn’t it?” he admitted shyly.

 “It is. C’mere.” he crooked his finger at Sam who hadn’t noticed the icing on his lip.

Sam smiled and walked over to Gabriel. “Yes?” he asked. He leant forward, licking the icing off Sam’s lower lip.

 “Icing.” He winked at Sam.

"Is that what they’re calling it now?" Sam asked playfully. Gabriel pretended to be offended, running his thumb along Sam’s bottom lip, smearing the sugar.

 “I’m serious!”

Sam nabbed Gabriel’s thumb with his teeth and gently nibbled on it. “Yeah?” he asked. Gabriel squeaked and blushed, forgetting how to speak.

Sam smirked and nibbled on his thumb again. “You were saying?” he teased. Gabriel squeaked again, weakly trying to pull his hand away. Samster you know what you’re doing…  

Sam laughed softly and allowed Gabriel to have his thumb back a wide smirk covering his face.

"You're mean to me." Gabriel pouted.

Sam laughed. "Nah. I could be a lot worse to be honest."

"Really?" Gabriel teased,  wrapping his arms around Sam's neck.

"Absolutely,” Sam teased back, wrapping his arms around Gabriel’s waist. Gabriel rolled his eyes and squished his nose against Sam’s, giggling softly.

 “Don’t be mean to me Sammy.” He pouted again, putting on a sugary sweet voice.

“As long as you never do that voice again,” Sam giggled, kissing his boyfriend’s pout. Gabriel grinned, kissing Sam back softly, resting his forehead on Sam’s. He liked being this close to Sam, the fluffy intimacy was nice.

Sam smiled and closed his eyes, just enjoying the intimacy and the closeness. He hadn’t really felt his hallucinations or anything since Gabriel sat him down at the piano and started teaching him how to play. He smiled and gave Sam another gentle kiss, closing his eyes. He really did love Sam. More than he’d loved Kali, more than he thought love someone. And he needed to hold Sam together for a few more weeks, for the detox to end.

Sam returned the gentle kiss and sighed happily, kissing his nose. “Love you,” he whispered softly.

 “Love you too Samshine.” He scrunched his nose up a little. “Cake time?”

“You can eat the cake,” Sam laughed. He punched the air and cut himself a slice, groaning around it.

 “You know what? I outdid myself on this one. Try a little bit, just a crumb.” he broke a small bit off and held it out to Sam, hoping he’d take it.

Sam sighed and took the piece of cake, eating it slowly. He broke out into a wide grin.

“This is really good!” he said happily.

 “I have Sam’s approval, that’s it, my life is made.” Gabriel grinned, taking another mouthful of the cake and licking some icing from his thumb.

Sam laughed and watched his boyfriend fondly. “Whatchu lookin’ at?” Gabriel asked through a mouthful of cake, tilting his head like a confused puppy.

Sam awed. “My absolutely adorable and gorgeous pet,” he said happily. Gabriel blushed as pink as the icing he was licking from the top of the cake.

“M’not cute. You’re blind.”

Sam chuckled and came over, kissing Gabriel’s pink cheeks. “Well, if I am blind, then I’m the luckiest blind man on earth, because I get to see you all the time,” he said. Gabriel blushed even pinker and swatted at Sam.

 “If you’re blind how are you seeing me you dummy?” He retorted, wiping some icing onto Sam’s lip.

Sam’s pink tongue darted out and licked his upper lip. “Because the memory of what you look like is imprinted upon my mind,” he said simply. Gabriel just sighed and shook his head at Sam.

 “Someone’s being very affectionate. I’m not complaining obviously.” He dusted his hands off and gazed at Sam. Dammit his boyfriend was gorgeous.

Sam shrugged. “I’m happy. I’m affectionate when I’m happy,” he said.

 “I’m glad you’re happy.” He pressed a kiss to Sam’s cheek and checked the time. 8pm. Where the hell did the day go?

Sam nuzzled into Gabriel’s hair, breathing in his scent happily. He smiled, tugging Sam closer for a hug. Gabriel was a goddamn slut for hugs.

Sam eagerly hugged Gabriel back, nuzzling into his hair before yawning. “Let’s see if I can get some more sleep,” he murmured.

 “M’kay precious, you gonna go up to bed or the sofa?” He asked, petting Sam’s cheek.

“Bed,” Sam mumbled, kissing Gabriel’s palm.

 “Want me to come?” He asked, gently pinching Sam’s nose.

Sam nodded, batting Gabriel’s hand away, his nose scrunched. “Please.” Gabriel hopped off the kitchen counter, putting a cover over the cake and taking Sam’s hand.

 “No problem, I’m always looking for an excuse to go back to bed.” He chuckled.

Sam smiled and squeezed Gabriel’s hand. He ran over to the duffle that Dean had brought and rummaged around until he found Burr, a really old ratty teddy bear still wearing it’s original dark blue t shirt. He hugged it to him. Gabe saw and smiled, heading up the stairs and ruffling his own hair, sending a small cloud of flour to the floor and he curled up in bed, dragging his golden blanket up to his chest.

Sam followed up, clutching Burr and slid in beside Gabriel. Gabriel nuzzled his face into the blanket he had before rolling over, snuggling into Sam.

Sam snuggled back into his boyfriend and smiled. “Night, Gabe.”

**“G’night precious,” he mumbled, already half asleep.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas play chess.

“Dean, I’ve told you before, you can’t beat me at chess.” Castiel sighed, taking Dean’s bishop and setting it aside.

“I can try, though!” Dean pouted, moving his pawn. Cas chuckled, hopping his knight across the board.

 “Check.” Dean stared and pouted. He moved his rook to defend his king. Cas just shook his head, taking Dean’s rook with his bishop. “Checkmate.”

Dean threw up his hands. “Rematch?” he asked hopefully. Cas grinned.

 “Fine, fine.”  He slid Dean’s pieces back across the table at him, resetting his half of the board.

Dean set his pieces back up and grinned back. He was going to win this time. Completely own Cas’s ass. Not that I don’t already, he thought to himself cheekily. Cas rolled his eyes at Dean, before gesturing at the board.

 

 “Whites move first.”

Dean smiled and moved his pawn.

 

The game ended with Cas winning; again. He smiled at Dean cheekily, using his queen to knock over Dean’s king and win the game.

 “I told you Dean, I’m unbeatable.”

Dean scowled. “How did you do that?” he asked.

 “You play each move as it happens. I play three moves in advance, setting up the perfect exchanges, because you’re predictable. I learnt to play with Gabriel using coloured gummy bears - and he’d change the rules halfway through to “you can eat the opponent's pieces” when he got bored. I learnt how to play to end games as soon as so Gabe couldn’t eat my King.”

Dean laughed. “Okay, that makes sense.” He shook his head. “Nerd.”

 “Dork.” He snipped back with a smile.

Dean smiled and leaned over the chessboard, kissing him. “I’ve already checkmated my king,” he teased. Cas groaned and kissed Dean back softly.

 “You’re such a sap Dean,” he chuckled, resting his hand on Dean’s cheek. “But I love it. And you.”

Dean smiled. “Love you too, Cas.” He stroked his hair. Cas blushed pink, resting his elbows on the table.

 “No, Dean, I mean it. I really do love you.” He said, averting his eyes from Dean’s face, embarrassed.

Dean chuckled softly and tilted Cas’s head up. “And you think I don’t?” he asked softly, kissing his pink cheeks.

 “I never said you didn’t but… I dunno, I’m just… I’m great at chess and reading books, and you’re really good at fixing cars and baking… sometimes I wonder why you even like me.”

“Well,” Dean said, coming around the table and sitting down next to Cas, pulling him onto his lap. “You’re intelligent, much more so than I. You’re drop dead gorgeous. You’re sweet and quirky and you have an awesome sense of humor, even if it is a bit dry.” He kissed the top of his head. “You make me want to be a better man. Honestly, I don’t see what you see in me. I mean, I was the town drunk.” Cas smiled as he was tugged into Dean’s lap and he looked up at him.

 “You’re great with Sam, nearly a good as Gabe is with me, and that’s saying something.” He pressed a gentle kiss to one of Dean’s freckles. “You’re cute, your eyes are this wonderfully bright shade of green, and you’ve got these freckles right across your nose and cheeks, you’re funny, a good cook, and you make me feel safe.” He nuzzled his face into Dean’s neck as he spoke, pressing himself closer to his boyfriend.

Dean smiled and kissed the top of his head. He blushed, nuzzling Dean again. “I love you Dean.”

“I love you too Cas.” Cas beamed, pulling Dean down for a soft kiss.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel reveals a secret of his own.

Gabriel woke up slightly, squinting in the dark bedroom, checking the clock. 2am. Gross. He sat up, carefully slipping out from between the covers and he padded down the stairs towards his piano, the carpet soft under his bare feet. He sat at the piano, stroking the keys lightly, looking out the window at the moon. He bit down on his bottom lip, carefully beginning to play Beethoven’s Moonlight Sonata; something he’d learnt at Luke’s request when Luke was going through his own detox. Whenever he couldn’t sleep due to nightmare he’d play it, feeling like it’d bring him closer to his absent brother even though it never really did. He began to cry silently as he played, frustrated at himself for not being able to save him dammit.

Sam woke up to an empty bed and his fever spiking. He silently followed the sounds of the piano before leaning against the doorframe, watching Gabriel play. Gabriel exhaled hard, shoulders shuddering as he remembered way too many things from the night Luke died

  
  


_“You comin’ Gabe?”_

_“Nah, gonna stay teach Cassie how to play chess.” Gabriel chewed on a gummy bear, watching Luke shrug on a leather jacket. “Plus Kali’ll be there and I don’t wanna see her.” He sighed, flicking a gummy bear at his brother who swatted it away._

_“True. Catcha later lil bro.”_

_“You’re only seven minutes older than me!”_

That’d been the last thing he’d said to him.

 “I’m sorry.” Gabriel whispered as the piano, not talking to anyone. Hey, maybe the spirit of Beethoven was listening to him playing.

Sam quietly moved over to Gabriel and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his forehead. Gabriel jumped, hands darting back from the keys, wiping his face.

 “Wha- oh.Hey sugar, you have a bad dream?”

“No, fever’s spiking,” he murmured, kissing his cheek. He turned on the stool, resting his cold hands on Sam’s cheeks.

 “Want a glass of water?”

Sam nodded. “Sure.” Gabriel hopped up, throwing Sam a bottle of water from the fridge.

 “You wanna head back up to bed and try getting more sleep?” He whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind Sam’s ear.

“Yeah,” he said, downing the water. He stood on tiptoes, giving Sam a kiss.

 “Go on then, I’ll be up soon.”

Sam smiled and went on upstairs, curling back up under the covers.

 

Gabriel sat back down at the piano, resting his hands on the keys, unsure of what to do or play. He thought for a second more before closing the piano lid, grabbing his coat, and heading out the house with his keys on a walk. He didn’t even know where he was going - he just needed to clear his head, get away from the feeling he was failing Sam like he’d failed Luke.

 

_“Gabe… help me.” Luke rasped, grabbing at Gabriel’s shirt, holding him close, tears in his eyes. “I fucked up… I fucked up Gabe… I.. it hurts… I don’t… help ME DAMMIT.” He begged. Gabriel held his brother close sobbing, at a loss for what to do, what to say. He tried to say I can’t, he tried to say I’m sorry, it’ll be okay, that he was there, but he couldn’t, his vocal chords failed him and he was mute, just sobbing as his brother died in his arms._

 

He stopped by the side of the road and sat down, burying his face in his knees. This was going to be a long night.

 

Sam couldn’t fall back asleep. Gabriel hadn’t come back. He went downstairs and didn’t find Gabriel. He panicked and called Gabriel.

 

Gabriel sighed heavily, glaring up at the stars as if they’d betrayed him.

 “I’m… fuck I’m sorry Luke, I’m sorry I couldn’t do more for you.”

 

Sam swore and slipped on a pair of pants before running out of the house, trying to find Gabriel.

 

 “I tried Luke, I did. I tried to save you. And over the past few months I think I’ve been still trying to save you, even though there’s nothing left to save. I fucked up, I know I did, and I’m so damn sorry.” He was crying again, he didn’t know when he started, but all he knew was that he was.

 

“GABRIEL!”

 

He stood up, pacing the road. “I don’t.. I don’t know… how to… how to cope with this, with the fact I let you down. I close my eyes, I see you. I go to sleep, I see you. I can’t live like this anymore.” He growled, throwing a punch at a nearby lamp post and missed, the follow through causing him t slip and hit his face on the pole.

 

Sam found Gabriel, attempting to punch the light post and ran over as he saw him crash his face into the post. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him to the ground, clutching at him desperately. Gabriel squeaked as Sam tackled him and he squirmed, not realising it was Sam.

 “Dude get the fuck off!” He yelled, shoving. “Who the hell even are you, tackling people at three in the damn morning?”

“Maybe your boyfriend,” Sam said, holding onto him tighter.

 “Sam? What the hell are you doing out here?” He asked, calming down straight away.

“Looking for my boyfriend when he didn’t come to bed.”

 “I- I went for a walk. I-... I just went for a walk.” He buried his face in Sam’s shoulder, stifling a sob. He needed to be strong for Sam, he couldn’t break down, not now.

Sam rubbed his shoulders. “It’s okay, baby, you can cry,” he whispered. “Is it about Luke?” he asked gently. He choked back another sob and just clung to Sam.

 “I tried Sam, I tried so hard to… to do something but I couldn’t, I couldn’t do anything and I’ve spent the months since he died trying to save him again and again in my dreams and it never fucking works, I can never fucking save him.”  
Sam held him close and rocked him. “You did all you could,” he whispered. “It might’ve been enough for him, honestly. Knowing that you loved him despite of what he did.”

 “I could have done more dammit. I could have been okay on the night, I could have been paying attention to my phone, I could have not been so damn selfish having my own fucking mental breakdown and helped him when he needed it and not too late.”

“Hey, hey, don’t think like that,” Sam soothed.

 “It’s true though. I was too damn fucking busy trying to… trying not to wipe myself off the face of the planet to help my brother as he did the same thing.” He sobbed, breaking down at that point, forcing himself to sit up.

Sam just held him. “I’m sure Luke understood,” he whispered softly.

 “No, Sammy, he never did.” Gabe shrugged Sam off, rubbing his face with the inside of his hoodie. “Whenever I told him I was depressed I was attention seeking, I was trying to make Dad notice me more than him, more than Cas, even though that wasn’t the case.” He slammed his fist into the concrete with a snarl. “I never even told Dad I was fucking suicidal for fucks sake, he never knew, and he doesn’t know now.” He sighed heavily, finally telling someone how he felt.

Sam just rocked Gabriel, wrapping him up in his arms again. “It happens,” he whispered. “Why do you think I hack and steal shit? Besides surviving, honestly. And that was on the stealing side. Hacking was my attention seeking.” He kissed the top of his head.

 “I didn’t want Dad to worry about me, I stitched myself up, I never went to the hospital even though I should have done.” He shuddered, thumb automatically tracing over the thick scars on his wrists. “Whenever I couldn’t sleep due to the depression, I played the piano. That’s how I learnt, through my insomnia. I make other people laugh and smile because I can’t do it myself, and I eat so much sugar because it’s the only thing that makes me brain kick into gear and produce dopamine.” He said, rapping his knuckles on his temple. “So there ya are Sammy, I’m a fuck up who want nothing more than to throw himself in front of a train. Still wanna hang with me?”

Sam tsked and kissed the scars on his wrists. “I think you’re the sweetest person on the face of the planet, deciding to care for everyone. I could sense it, with the way you sometimes try to fight my aftercare.” Gabriel swallowed, hiding his face from Sam, not knowing how to react as Sam was so gentle with him.

 “Kali threw razors at me when she found out- told me I was pathetic and g do it properly.” He mumbled, leaning against Sam. “Cas knocked her for six.”

“Good,” Sam growled darkly, holding onto him. “You don’t deserve that. We all need to be looked after, and some of us need it more than most.” He kissed his head. “I love you, Gabs, and I’m always going to care for you.” Gabriel nuzzled his face into Sam’s shoulder.

 “I love you too Sam, I don’t say it enough, I really don’t. I think it’s because I just can’t believe that you do love me. ‘Cause I just don’t see why.”

Sam sighed and held him close. “Then let me show you,” he whispered. “Please.” He gritted his teeth, trying not to break down bawling like a baby right then and there in Sam’s arms.

 “Okay, okay… okay.” He buried his face in Sam’s shoulder, shivering.

“You’re freezing, baby. Come on, let’s get home. Do you want me to carry you?” He nodded softly, shuffling so he was closer to Sam. He trusted Sam with him, trusted him not to hurt him, to look after him, to make sure he was going to be okay.

Sam picked him up easily and carried him back to their house. Gabe unlocked the house and dropped his keys on the rugs, arms around Sam’s neck again, clinging to him.

“‘m sorry Sammich.” He mumbled, nuzzling at Sam’s neck softly.

“Don’t be,” Sam soothed. “Just like I don’t have to be sorry, neither do you.” He carried Gabriel up to his room easily and slid under the covers with him. He nodded pathetically and snuggled up to Sam’s chest, tracing a small heart on his chest.

 “‘m still sorry, you don’t need this righ’ now.” He squeezed his eyes shut, determined to save Sam.

Sam chuckled. “Maybe it’s exactly what I need,” he whispered. “Now, sleep, okay baby?” He nodded again, slowly drifting off to sleep curled up in Sam’s arms.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner and "family share time" at the Novaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF

The detox took another few weeks to finally end, fevers still spiking halfway through the night, shakes taking him over, and nightmares preventing him from sleeping, but finally it seemed to have faded away, leaving the couple to build a semi normal relationship.

They sat round the dinner table in the Novak household, all 5 of them, and Gabriel was telling a really over the top joke, waving his fork around so much he nearly poked Cas with it multiple times.

 “And then the penguin said look mate, just put the cat in the suitcase, give me the antlers, and no one will get hurt.”

Sam laughed happily, taking his boyfriend’s fork away from him. “Stop trying to poke Cas,” he teased, kissing his cheek.

 “I’m not trying to poke Cas!” Gabriel protested, taking his fork back and scowling. Michael chuckled, shaking his head at his sons and their partners.

Sam kissed his scowl. “You nearly did several times though, munchkin.”

Dean rolled his eyes and hugged Cas. “Thanks again for having me over, Mr. Novak,” he said. “And for helping Sam.” Gabriel nearly stabbed Sam with his fork then, and Cas snatched it out of his hand, reading his mind.

 “You’re welcome Dean, you and Sam are sweet boys. You two need anything to not hesitate to call me.” He smiled, heading to the fridge. Gabriel watching in anticipation, wiggling like an over-sized puppy. “Dessert?”

“Please,” Dean said, looking over at Gabriel. “Trying to off my brother?” he teased.

Sam kissed Gabriel’s cheek by way of apology.

 “Only if he calls me a Munchkin again.” He grumbled, sliding his knife over to Cas who was looking at him expectantly. “Just ‘cause you two are Tweedledumb and Tweedledumber.” He gave Dean a supreme squint over the forkful of apple pie.

Dean took a bite of apple pie and moaned softly. “This is amazing,” he said around his mouthful. Sam gave him a supreme bitch face.

“Can you please not talk with your mouth open?” Sam asked. Gabriel chuckled and Cas just rolled his eyes, leaning over the table to wipe some cinnamon off Dean’s cheek.

 “Gabriel made it.” Michael said patting him on the shoulder before ruffling his golden hair.

 “Daaaaad.” He complained, looking up at his father with the ‘why have you forsaken me’ face and Cas couldn’t help but giggle. “Shuddup Cassie.” Gabriel grumbled again, scowling down at his pie.

Sam chuckled and kissed Gabriel’s cheek. “You’re so cute when you look upset when you’re actually very proud,” he teased.

“My compliments to the baker then,” Dean said, taking another large mouthful of pie.Gabriel winked at Dean, finishing off his pie and rocking back in his chair.

 “I am the supreme bake-” His sentence was cut off as Castiel nudged the bottom of his chair, sending Gabriel crashing to the floor. No one except Gabriel saw the nudge, and he grinned. He’d taught Cas well.

Sam leaned back in his chair, laughing. “Gabe, you okay?” he asked.

 “I’m fine.” He stood, brushing himself off, giving Cas a look that spelt out _I will get you back for this_ , and straightened his chair. “As I was saying before I interrupted myself; I am the supreme baker.”

Dean grinned. “Well, I can’t wait to eat a cherry pie baked by you,” and Sam snickered. His older brother glared at him. “Gross, Samuel, that’s positively disgusting.” Cas faked a horrified look, slapping Dean’s hand.

 “Dean!” He pouted. Gabriel shuffled closer to Sam around the table, leaning on his boyfriend. Michael just watches the four of them act like teenagers and laughed. He was glad they’d found the Winchesters.

Dean leaned over and kissed Cas sweetly. “Ignore Sam, he’s just a disgusting little bitch,” he said, glaring once more at him.

Sam grinned. “It takes one to know one,” he said casually, wrapping his arm around Gabriel and kissing the top of his head. Gabriel chuckled, leaning closer into Sam. Ah, but Sam isn’t a little bitch. He thought to himself with a smirk.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Bitch.”   
“Jerk,” Sam shot back, kissing the top of Gabriel’s head.

Dean leaned over and whispered in Cas’s ear, “Baby, the only cherry pie I want is yours.” Castiel went as red as a damn cherry and he kicked Dean under the table softly.

 “Right, piano time.” Gabriel stood up, rubbing his hands together. He’d informed everyone he’d learnt a new song, and he wanted them all to hear it. ‘Family Share Time’ he’d called it.

Sam stood up and kissed the top of Gabriel’s head. “You’re so cute when you think you’re in charge,” he teased, licking his earlobe quickly causing Gabriel to shiver before sauntering into the living room, plopping on the sofa closest to the piano.

Dean smirked and kissed Cas’s cheek. “Let’s go, angel.” Michael stood in the kitchen doorway, watching the four of them. Gabriel; the life and soul of the group making jokes and keeping them afloat with well baked sugary goods. Sam the responsible one who keeps Gabriel in line, Dean who fixes all the broken shit and keeps Sam in line, and Cas bringing up the rear with his intense chess skills and his quiet dominance over them all.

Gabriel laid his hands in the keys and began to play the piano version of This is Gospel by Panic! At the Disco, singing along quietly, head bowed.

Sam watched in happiness and awe at his boyfriend, enjoying the piece while Dean snuggled up to Cas, also in awe. When he was done, he turned around, looking hopeful.

 “Good?”

Sam nodded. “Really good,” he said and Dean nodded in agreement. Sam stood up and slid onto the piano bench, nudging Gabriel out of the way. “My turn,” he said. Gabriel hadn’t been expecting that. He hopped up off the stool, sitting on the sofa where Sam had been

Sam took a deep breath, cracked his knuckles, and rested his fingers on the keys. Taking another deep breath, he began to play Take Me to Church by Hozier, biting his lip as he concentrated. He had written the piece in secret, practicing whenever Gabriel wasn’t around. It wasn’t perfect, but it showed off his new skill. Gabriel grinned, humming along. When Sam was done he got up, wrapping his arms round his boyfriend and kissing the back of his head.

 “Aren’t you getting good Samski?”

Sam blushed and looked up at Gabriel. “I had a good teacher,” he said simply. He beamed, stroking Sam’s cheek.

 “Damn right you did.”

Sam smirked and began to play, the piece soft and familiar, looking up at Gabriel as he played. He bit down on his lower lip in concentration, eyes flicking back to the keys on occasion, but remaining on Gabriel. Gabriel went red, hoping no one else in the room recognised the chord sequence Sam was playing.

Dean thought he recognized it, but he couldn’t place it.

Sam smiled serenely up at Gabriel, mouthing the words along. He didn’t really know how to sing, or if he could, but he did know the words, and he continued to play. Gabriel shook his head slowly, going redder and burying his face in Sam’s hair.

 “Fucking dork.” He whispered into Sam’s hair as he played.

Sam finished the tune, letting the last chord play out, before wrapping his arms backwards around Gabriel. “Was that good?” he asked softly.

 “You’re such a dork Winchester.” He said, grinning. Cas knew exactly what’d played - he was the one that told Sam he loved it.

Sam grinned. “You love my dorkiness,” he said simply, winking at Cas and mouthing his thanks.

 “Damn right I do.” He kissed Sam’s forehead softly and ruffled his hair.

Sam smiled and slid off the piano bench. Cas yawned, leaning against Dean’s side, tucking himself under Dean’s arm.

Dean chuckled and kissed the top of Cas’s head. “Tired, angel?” he asked.

Cas nodded slowly, shifting himself so he was cuddled into Dean’s lap.

Dean smiled. “Do you want to head back to mine, and we can go to bed?” he asked softly. “Y’know, leave the children?”

“Hey!” Sam protested, glaring at his brother. Cas nodded again, resting his head on Dean’s shoulder. Michael smiled at his youngest son. The only person he’d seen Cas that close to was Gabriel; it was nice to see him with someone else for a change. He could see the intense trust he placed in Dean.

Dean smiled and stood up, picking Cas up. “Alright, angel, let’s go,” he cooed. He nodded at Michael. “Thanks again, dinner was great,” he said.

 “You’re welcome, come back anytime Dean.” Michael said. Gabriel grabbed Sam’s hand.

 “We are going upstairs. Cheers for dinner Dad.” He gave his dad a mock salute and waved at Dean and Cas, taking the stairs two at a time.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabe get some alone time, and Sam's gentle Dom side comes out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever please forgive us//
> 
> Anyways, this contains praise and some smut and fluff.

Sam laughed and followed Gabriel up the stairs, nearly tripping over his giant feet. Gabriel closed his bedroom door after Sam before spinning around and pinning Sam against the door.

 “Okay, first of all, you’re a sap. Secondly -  how did you know I liked All of Me so much?”

Sam smiled and blushed bashfully. “I, um, I asked Cas,” he confessed. “He said it was your favorite song, so I learned how to play it.”

 “Oh my God Sam you’re so perfect.” He sighed happily, crushing his lips against Sam’s roughly.

Sam moaned and kissed Gabriel just as roughly back, his hands resting on Gabriel’s hips. Gabriel felt weak at the knees as Sam made that noise and he leant on his boyfriend, teeth dragging on Sam’s bottom lip. “Who gave you permission to be so damn perfect?”

Sam shivered and grinned cheekily. “The universe. It woke me up one night and said, ‘Winchester, you gotta be perfect’ and I was like ‘oookkaaayyyy’. And then I started being perfect.” Gabriel laughed, his arms around Sam’s neck playing with the hair on the back of his neck.

 “Well, I’m fucking glad it did.”

Sam grinned. “And so am I,” he said, kissing Gabriel’s forehead. He smiled, looking back up at Sam, pressing a soft kiss to his lips again. Sam returned the soft kiss with a warm smile. Gabe stood on tiptoes, leaning against Sam as they kissed. Damn this height difference. Sam picked Gabriel up by his hips, kissing him a bit more deeply. Gabriel squeaked softly, before wrapping his legs around Sam’s waist and kissing him back, tongue lightly touching his lip.Dammit Sam was a good kisser.

Sam opened his mouth and cupped Gabriel’s ass. He moaned softly, flicking his tongue against Sam’s. He gently bit down and gave the intruding tongue a good, filthy suck. Gabriel whined against Sam, pressing his chest against Sam’s. He couldn’t remember the last time they’d been this close, this intimate, and it felt amazing. Sam squeezed Gabriel’s ass gently and played with the hair at the base of his neck, still sucking on his tongue. He whimpered softly, tugging gently on Sam’s hair, rocking slightly into the touch.

“What is it, baby?” Sam whispered, squeezing his ass again.

 “I want you to touch me..” He mumbled shyly, nuzzling at Sam’s neck.

“Touch you how?” Sam asked, trailing kisses along his jawline. Gabriel tipped his head back, closing his eyes.

“Fuck me Sam.” His grip on Sam’s hair got a little tighter as the kisses ended up on his neck.

“Here? Right now?” Sam asked softly, breathing hotly onto Gabriel’s neck. He nodded frantically, the hot breath making him shudder. “Y-yea.”

Sam chuckled. “Well, do we have supplies? Condom, lube. . .” he trailed off as he breathed into Gabriel’s ear, “ball gag?” Gabriel swallowed and nodded again, nipping at Sam’s earlobe.

 “Yea-huh. Got it all.”

Sam grinned. “Then hop onto the bed, pet. It’s going to be light, since we don’t want your father to know, do we?”

 “If I’m gagged, as long as you’re quiet it doesn’t matter what we do.” At that moment a knock on the door scared the shit out of both of them.

 “Boys, I’m going out, visiting an old friend. I’ll be gone for a few hours, if you’re hungry there are leftovers in the fridge.” They listened to him go back downstairs, then the front door close.

“Or we can get insanely lucky.” Sam breathed a deep sigh of relief.

“Thank you, Lord, for getting the preacher outta the house,” he murmured. “Even if it’s so I can fuck his son.”

Gabriel chuckled, nuzzling into Sam’s neck, peppering it with soft kisses and kitten licks.

 “What’re you gonna do to me Samsquatch?”

Sam hummed, tilting his head back. “I think I’m going to put my famous non existent refractory period to the test,” he said, squeezing Gabriel’s rear. He grinned. Sounded perfect. He nipped at Sam’s shoulder, tugging at the collar of his shirt.

Sam chuckled and turned, pinning Gabriel up against the door. He swiftly threw his shirt off and tossed it, nibbling along Gabriel’s neck.

“How to fuck you, how to fuck you,” he murmured musingly, biting down on the skin hard, but not hard enough to leave a mark. “Should I take you first up against the door? Or do I make you get down on your knees and I fuck your mouth? Maybe pin you down on the bed and just fucking take it?” Gabriel groaned at Sam’s words and the whole pinning to the door thing, arching his back slightly.

 “However you want… fuck they all sound amazing.”

“Choose one, pet,” Sam ordered gently, rutting against him. Gabriel couldn’t think dammit. He stumbled over his words a few times, thinking hard.

 “Face, then to the b-bed.” He mumbled, trying to make his brain work for a second.

Sam grinned. “Strip, and down on your knees pet.”

 “Put me down first?” he quipped, raising an eyebrow at Sam.

“Gladly,” he quipped back, dropping Gabriel. Gabriel squeaked as he landed hard on his ass,  but he was closer to on his knees down here anyway. He tugged off his shirt and shimmied out of his jeans and boxers, kneeling in front of Sam.

“Such a good boy for me,” Sam praised, stroking Gabriel’s hair. He purred, leaning into the touch and closing his eyes. Had Gabriel mentioned the praise kink?

Sam chuckled and stroked Gabriel’s hair for a moment longer before pulling away, shimmying out of his own jeans and boxers. Gabriel sat back slightly, chewing on his lower lip, waiting for another order from Sam.

Sam beckoned towards his cock. “Suck.” Gabriel sat back up, taking the head in his mouth and sucking softly, purring. Fuck he enjoyed doing this.

Sam moaned and entangled his fingers in his hair, stroking it. Gabriel looked up at Sam, bobbing his head lower and lower, purring the whole time, hand coming up to rest in Sam’s thighs.

Sam cooed down at the sight. “Such a good little cocksucker for me,” he whispered. “Ready for this to get rammed down your throat?” Gabriel nodded as best as he could, giving Sam his best innocent face. He moaned at the face before gripping the back of Gabriel’s head tightly and thrusting in hard and fast. Gabriel whimpered, moving his hands quickly so they were behind his back, out the way, right where Sam usually had to order him to put them, and he gazed up at Sam, choking slightly.

“That’s my good little pet,” Sam whispered. “You are such a good boy.” He started truly fucking Gabriel’s face. He choked loudly, crossing his wrists and trying desperately not to move them as Sam moved harder and faster.

It didn’t take long for Sam to cum, spilling down Gabriel’s throat with a loud moan. Gabriel swallowed quickly, trying not to breathe in until he’d swallowed it all.

“Good boy,” Sam crooned, kneeling down and wiping the corners of Gabriel’s mouth. “My, and you swallowed it all. Such a good boy. My good boy.” Gabriel beamed at the praise, kissing the pad of Sam’s thumb as it brushed his lips.

 “I’m a good boy.” He muttered.

“Yes you are,” Sam agreed, kissing his forehead. “Do you want me to do anything to you while you’re on the bed, as a reward?” He shook his head slightly.

 “No Sir, just you praising me is reward enough.”

Sam awed and kissed him. “Then get on the bed, all fours, pet,” he purred.

Gabriel scrambled to do as Sam said, getting on all fours and looking over his shoulder at Sam.

Sam approached the bed slowly, running his fingers lightly down Gabriel’s spine. He whimpered softly, arching his back into the delicate touches. Sam smirked, trailing them back up his spine, one hand kneading on his rear. Gabe whimpered, wiggling a little into Sam’s touch.

 “P-please.”

“Please what, pet?” Sam prompted softly.

 “I need you Sir, please.”

“Where’s the lube baby?”

 “I- it’s…” Gabriel trailed off, thinking, and being bothered by a nagging voice at the back of his head. He blinked a few times, trying to remember where it was, and he sat back on his haunches as he did, the voice in his head making him confused.

Sam cocked his head, waiting patiently. “I can’t remember.” He said, rubbing his forehead softly. “I… really can’t remember. ‘M sorry Sammich.”

“That’s okay,” Sam soothed. “I’ll find it, pet. You just wait here, and I’ll find it.” Gabriel nodded, sitting back and listening to that annoying little voice.

What if Sam’s only stickin’ around ‘cause you helped him get clean and you’re good for a quick fuck? He tensed at the words, unable to shake them.

Sam noticed the change. “Gabe?” he asked, pausing in his looking.

 “Hmm?” He asked, rubbing his temples, trying to make the voice go away.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Wha-? Yeah, I’m fine.” He looked up at Sam with a smile. He doesn’t actually care Gabriel you know that, he just wants to get himself off, and that’s it.

Sam frowned. “Gabriel. Are you lying to me?” Gabriel shook his head quickly, nibbling on his bottom lip.

Sam raised a brow. “Promise?”  He nodded, smiling brightly up at Sam. See, I doubt he’s even listening to you. You’re see through when it comes to this and he knows that, and he’s just glazing over it.

Sam came down and sat in front of Gabriel. “Why don’t I believe you, Gabs?” he asked softly, stroking his cheek.

 “‘Cause you’re smart.” He mumbled, tucking his chin against his chest.

“Look at me, Gabriel.”  He looked up quickly, eyes watering.

“What’s going through your mind?” Sam asked gently.

 “I- fuck, Sam, I just… you… you love me for me right? Not just I submit to you right?” he blurted out, hiding his face again in his hands. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Sam.

Sam frowned. “Look at me, Gabriel,” he said. “In my eyes.” He swallowed, looking up at Sam, shivering in fear.

 “‘M sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Sam soothed, wiping away a stray tear. “I love you for you, Gabriel. If I only loved you for the submission, do you think I would’ve stopped the coke, despite your misgivings? No. Do you think that my aftercare would’ve so much meaning behind it? Of course not. If I loved you for only your submission, then. . . Well, one, I’d be a horrible boyfriend, and I wouldn’t have changed for you. Because I know you, I have changed for good, and I’m not going to go back. Do you know how many people I tell them ‘I love you’? One. And his name is Gabriel Novak, and he is an amazing person.” He whimpered softly and shuffled closer, sliding himself into Sam’s lap.

 “I just.. ‘m sorry Sam, I am, I just got worried, I did, I’m sorry. I love you too.” He mumbled, hiding his face in Sam’s neck.

Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel, shushing him gently. “Don’t be sorry,” he whispered, rocking him gently. “You have every right to be worried in a situation such as this. But you don’t think those same thoughts haven’t crossed my mind about you? I mean, what would you want to do with an ex junkie?” He kissed the top of his head softly. He sniffled a little and nuzzled into Sam again, sighing quietly.

 “You’re cute, and you’re good to me, and you make me feel safe.” He muttered.

Sam smiled softly. “I’m glad for that.” He hugged Gabriel to him. He cuddled closer with a happy smile, sighing.

 “‘m sorry I ruined the evening, y’know..”

Sam frowned. “You ruined nothing,” he whispered. “It happens. All the time. This is a whole thing of trust and mutual understanding. I could’ve ruined the evening by continuing and not seeing that you were distressed. I’ve been Domming since I was sixteen, I know the signs of a distressed submissive. And yeah, you would’ve felt good and had an amazing orgasm, but you know what? Your mental health takes precedence over jizzing all over your bed.” He smiled, kissing Sam’s cheek gently before resting his head back on his shoulder and dragging a blanket over them both.

 “Love you Sammy.” he closed his eyes, enjoying the comfort and the closeness.

“I love you too, Gabs.” He kissed his cheek gently. “Now, get some sleep. There’ll be more times for us to play, but you come first.” He nodded again, reaching for his pyjamas but not really willing to actually get up and get them.

Sam watched in amusement. “Do you want me to get you your pajamas?” he asked.

 “Please.” He muttered, nibbling on his bottom lip.Sam awed and got up, grabbing Gabriel’s pajamas and walking back over. “Here you go, baby,” he whispered softly.  Gabriel tugged them on and held his arms out to Sam.

 “Cuddle?” He asked, making puppy dog eyes up at Sam.

Sam awed again. “Of course, baby,” he said, sliding back into bed and wrapping his arms around Gabriel tightly. “There you go, cuddle monster.” Gabriel purred cuddling himself into Sam’s arms with a soft yawn, nuzzling his face into Sam’s chest.

 “I’m your cuddle monster though.”

Sam chuckled softly. “Yes, you are, and I’m glad for that.” he kissed his forehead. “Good night, precious.” Gabriel yawned again before falling asleep on Sam’s chest **.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY! *throws and runs away* 
> 
> AJL: lucifers-a-subby-sub  
> Itch: synergygabriel/whodoesntlovesabriel

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dragonmage, Itch is they-atemytailor or whodoesntlovesabriel on tumblr. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
